Life's never easy
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: Jazz and his twin have been through it all but they've always kept it together. Will they make it through these new threats? Features my OC x Sides and Jazz x Prowl First Fic Warning Ratchet is nice!
1. Chapter 1 How it all started

**Hey Peeps. Okay this is my first fic and hope it's okay Thanks now on with the story I don't own Transformers if I did Jazz and Hide would not be dead!**

Life's never easy

A few thousand Vorns ago

The saboteur looked around the dark alley way, it was only lit by one single street light which burned softly in the early morning. A small chirp broke him from his trance and he turned to see the bot next to him slowly come back online after a short recharge. At first glance you would think that the bots were just laying there still over charged from a night of high grade energon. But at a closer look you could see that the two bots were exactly identical. The only way to tell them apart was that the femme had a large unhealed wound that ran under her visor. The saboteur held out a hand for his sister, Sophinal and hurled her up so she was against the wall. As her optics onlined her visor lit up to its normal bright colour. She smiled at her brother and took a moment to think back over the past few years.


	2. Chapter 2 Good things happen

(Soph's POV)

They had been living on the street for as long as she could remember. Somehow she had known what she had to do to get them through it. Personally she had felt like giving up especially when she could not comfort her brother when he had felt low as young bots walked by and yelled abuse at them. But after, some might say by a stroke of luck, they had made it into the academy, after they were ambushed by the decepticons and had together taken them down before the autobots could get there. And with that they were enrolled in the academy and had recently finished their training as special ops. mech and femme and today they were to embark on the greatest journey of their young lives.

(Jazz's POV)

We might be split spark twins but she will never ceased to amaze me. Ever since we had been abandoned as sparklings Sophs' always had thought of a plan to get us through.

(Normal POV)

The twins looked at each other then Soph looked at Jazz as she always did before she was going to order him around but she could not hide the joy in their bond of what would be at the end of this day as excitement flowed through it. "Righ' 'hen ready t'go." A small smiled appeared on her face one like Jazz only saw when she felt that they were safe, Jazz nodded and proceeded to get up. Soph did the same and once they were stood up you could clearly see that they were identical and they even had the same accent in their voice processor. They set off in pursuit of their destiny not that they knew it yet.


	3. Chapter 3 Though it all

Vorns later

Jazz and Soph stood side by side as they waited for Optimus Prime to appear for their debrief meeting, which they always had after they had led a long mission to discuss, as Jazz put it, all the boring facts and figures of where someone had 'messed' up. A lot had happened over the last Vorns and a lot that they loved some they didn't but through it all they had never lost their bond that they have.

Flash back...

When they had joined their new crew at the Ark they had instantly been accepted as the joint third in command and heads of special ops. and had enjoyed life to the full. "Et defiantly beats life on ta streets" Soph had exclaimed one night before falling into a deep recharged. Still, everyone had accepted them even though some of them were shocked by the way they behaved and the fact Soph acted and looked more like a mech then a femme but the twins didn't care as they were happy. Once on the Ark they had set off with the crew in search of a new source of energon where they had been attacked by the decepticons and thrown off course and all had been locked in status on an unknown planet (you know the story!).

When they had finally awoken lots of battles took place, comrades lost. One such battle had left Jazz offline but after months of work the saboteur was reunited with his beloved twin and a relieved SIC and Prime.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle fail

Present day

As the door to the office opened the twins looked up from the magazine they had been reading (they had confiscated it off the other split spark twins (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) who had stolen it from Sam and Mikaela). They quickly hid the magazine as it was not something Prime and Prowl would agree with. They nodded to the two and sat down to have the very long and boring meeting about how the mission went and what happened with the Decepticons after the battles.

After what seemed like cycles, the pair were finally released to go and relax for the time being. As they walked into the Rec. room they were greeted by their comrades who they had not seen for months. Soph looked around for her boyfriend and as he stood up she squeaked with excitement and ran over to where Bumblebee was and in return to this nothing out of the ordinary entrance from Soph he hugged her half to death. As Jazz walked a little more sedately to sit with his best buddy Blaster. Seeing as his spark mate, Prowl, would not finish work for hours yet.

After a few minutes the twins found themselves back in what the humans liked to call mayhem but the bots liked to call it organised chaos, Optimus had finally managed to escape from Prowl and walked into the room where he was greeted by the sight of a argument between the minibots and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe starting up. As Prime went to sought it out, Soph and Bumblebee left the rec. room and went to go and get Sam and Mikaela.

Prowl nodded to the two pair as they transformed and drove off. Prowl flicked his wings and walked off to go and find his beloved spark mate.

As Prowl stood in the Rec. room doorway he wished he hadn't. In the middle of the room, Optimus and Ironhide were holding back the lambo. twins who looked extremely annoyed with the two minibots (Cliffjumper and Huffer) who were being restrained by said saboteur who was enjoying the show after weeks of being stuck with his crew.

Prowl instantly stomped over to the group and the bots all stopped at once. The other bots, who were not involved, took the opportunity to run while they could, to the surprise of the passing Epps and Lennox, twenty odd autobots stormed out in front of them and rushed for the safety of their rooms.

Prowl turned back his attention to the seven mechs in front of him. The twins were now glaring the minis to death and Jazz was struggling to keep a hold on the two squirming bots. "TWINS" Prowl shouted in a voice that made everyone jump. Sunny turned round to be rude to the SIC but seeing that his wings were in a very high upright 'v' position he decided against it. Sides looked down at the ground and hoped that he could drop through the floor.

The minibots seeing the drop in the twins attitude decided that they were in for the rollicking of their lives instantly stopped squirming and fell silent. "Okay, I don't want to know who did what and who said what, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe get your afts down into the brig this instant!" The twins swiftly ran from the room with Ironhide following in hot pursuit. Prowl turned his attention to the minis. The saboteur cautiously placed the bots on the floor to face their punishment.

As Prowl was about to dish out some serious hard labour for their punishment, the alarms of the base went off. As panicked stricken humans screamed orders, the autobots ran to the defences to see what happened. Red Alert appeared from nowhere looking very agitated and confused about why the alarms were going off.

The decepticons were not attacking the place so everyone was running around as headless chickens in search of what was setting it off. In the midst of all the panic and chaos Jazz realised Soph and Bee had not returned and this was not like them as they were normally back within the hour. Jazz feared something was not right and tried to reach Soph through their twin bond.

As Jazz tried to reach Soph all he got was a disjointed message from her.

"Jazz...'cons...Bee gone ahead...fo'...help...fendin'...off...coordinates...'hrough"

Jazz ran to Optimus and shouted at him to get his attention. "Bossbot, Soph and Bee were ambushed and now she's takin' on 'em all!" Prime nodded and began issuing instructions at the bots to prepare. Then suddenly a horn beeping could be heard. Everyone turned to see a very frighten Sam and Mikaela and a seriously battered Bumblebee arrive as Ratchet rushed forward to help Bee, Jazz and Optimus exchange a look knowing that they had to go now.

(Soph's POV)

We had been on our way back to the base. Out of nowhere Ravage had pounced sending me skidding into a cliff. I transformed back up to see that Bee was being battered by him. I pounced back on the 'con and ordered Bee to get back to base as I could fend him off. As Bee disappeared off into the dust he throw up, I was immensely regretting the decision. As from know where Megatron and a whole gang of cons appeared. Only one word went through my processor "Scrap".

(Normal POV)

The autobots raced to find Soph and the cons as she could be in serious danger especially if Megatron was there. As they rounded the bend Jazz's worst fears were realised. Soph was surrounded by cons but was doing everything she could to get away. Jazz went to rush forward but a servo grabbed his. He spun around to see Prime holding him back as the others rushed in.

(Jazz's POV)

"Jazz stay here, the state you're in your more likely to get yourself hurt a worse" the Prime explained calmly. I accepted it but was not happy. I watched as Prime ran in and smashed Starscream clean out as he went to take a swipe at Inferno. But Prime was not prepared for the fact that Megatron had snuck up on him and was charging up his cannon. Almost all at once everyone turned around to see Megatron take the shot.

(Normal POV)

It felt like slow motion as everyone shouted at Prime but the laser closed in. Soph, who was already injured, realised the only way to save the Bossbot was to take the shot. She ran forward and sprang into the air as the laser shot right through her, her visor darkened and she hit the ground making it shake. The autobots watched in horror and disbelief as the cons retreated and as Jazz screamed at his sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Medbay

Later that Joor

In the Med room was a very agitated Saboteur and an annoyed doc bot. It had been about two cycles since they had rushed Soph back to base. Everyone was sure she was offline when they reached her but there was still some spark left in her. Jazz had been kicked out of Med bay when Ratchet, First aid, Jolt and Wheeljack had attempted to stabilise her as he just got in the way, way too much for Ratchets liking. Now they were out of theatre there was nothing they could do but watch and wait.

The two bots turned to look as the door slide back and a very concerned Prime and Bumblebee walked in. Instantly Bumblebee moved forward to hug his femme who was still in a very deep recharge. But he was held back by Jazz as no one was allowed near in the fear of making her worse. Bumblebee gave an annoyed grunt as the two older bots walked off into Ratchets office, leaving Bee and the saboteur in silence.

When the Prime returned he thanked Ratchet and headed for the door. On the way out he simply nodded at Bee and placed a servo on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz turned to look at the Prime. "She'll be fine kid she'll be fine." And with that he walked out of the room.

Ratchet walked out of his room and picked his favourite throwing wrench causing Jazz and Bumblebee to jump back in alarm. Ratchet laughed at the sight. "Relax if I was going to kick you out you would know by now" he stated and began to polish it up as it was dirty having been thrown at the other twins again.

Suddenly, Ratchets' comm. line pinged and by the look on his face Jazz knew it wasn't good and that was confirmed when Ratchet broke out into a variety of colourful words in both English and Cybertronian. With that Ratchet rushed out of the room to clean up the aftermath of the Twins latest prank.

The two bots giggled nervously at the sight of the medic in a mood. The night began to draw in and the bots began to feel very tired after what had not been a good day. Jazz had already point blankly refused to leave his sisters' side so Ratchet had offered him a berth there for the time being. Bumblebee, however, had not been so lucky and had to return to his shared quarters alone but he seemed oddly unfazed by it.

Ratchet returned with a colourful Sideswipe and an extremely fragged off Ironhide. He quickly dealt with them and made sure everyone was in recharge before checking on Soph and retiring to his berth. But Jazz couldn't sleep. He always knew his sister was different and be it sometimes offhand but to take a shot like that and risk her life, he couldn't believe it.


	6. Chapter 6 Despair

The thoughts that went through his processor that night he assumed must have been similar to the ones Soph had while he was gone. Jazz hated the feeling that he could do nothing to help her and that he was ignoring Prowl as he waited for her to return.

The night dragged on and eventually Ratchet appeared. When he had kicked out Sides and Ironhide, he turned to the Saboteur, who was in a very sedate mood. "Jazz don't make me kick you out as well as Bumblebee." Jazz turned to Ratchet and saw the pain in the doc bots optics as he looked at the pair.

"Ah can't leave 'er Ratch. Ah don't wanna." The saboteur slumped against the wall facing the medic. All he could think was how his sister had nearly gotten herself killed by Megatron. "Wow Megatron reall' has it out for us" he said aloud. Ratchet simply nodded and walked over to the saboteur. As he was about to offer some comfort the alarms attached to Soph went off.

The noise that was shrieking out was too much for Jazz as he ran to the door. The door flew open as First Aid and Jolt, followed by Wheeljack, ran through while Jazz fell out to try and regain control of his audio processors.

When he regained control, he sprinted down to the corridor looking for Bumblebee and Optimus. He slid into the rec. room and found it was packed. Everyone stopped when they saw the state of him. Quickly, Prime and Prowl both jumped forward to help. While Bumblebee followed on behind at a slower rate. They pushed Jazz back out and into his rarely used office.

Once inside, he sunk to the floor and between sobs tried to explain what had happened. "Soph...alarms were...goin' off..." Prowl put a comforting servo round his mate and signalled for him to continue. "First Aid, 'Jacky 'nd Jol' ran in...Ah lef'...the noise...and meh SISTER!" Jazz wailed and before anyone could say anything he actually broke down crying.

Bumblebee and Optimus shared a look of concern with each other shocked that Jazz would and could cry but mostly because this was how Soph had reacted when Megatron had played tug of war using Jazz as the rope in which Jazz had lost.

Inside Medbay chaos had broken out. "Ratchet! Her spark rate is dropping fast!"

"I know now shut up and get on. Wheeljack hook up those energon pumps, Jolt I'll need your help with this one and First Aid stop pointing out the obvious and get my tool kit. This could get interesting" Ratchet said as he began what turned out to be a complicated situation.

Outside Medbay a group of mechs heard the commotion. They looked at each other as more mechs came running as they had heard the alarms. After filling in the new arrivals on what was happening they rushed to the rec. room, where outside they were greeted by another swarm of mechs who were eavesdropping on Jazz and the others.

Back in medbay, Ratchet had found that an energon tube had ruptured in the explosion. Why he hadn't found it early he didn't know but he was kicking himself about it. He thanked the other bots for their help as they left to go and recharge. Ratchet checked Soph for a final time, even though she was still locked in status, she was very slowly was coming back. He decided to comm. Jazz in the morning.

After a long time, the three mechs had finally calmed Jazz down enough to talk some sense into him. Optimus walked over to the door where he was greeted by a hallway full of autobots trying to hear what was going on. One look at Prowls' door wings and Primes' face told them that they had better scatter or they were in for it.

As every bot ran, once again to their rooms, the four mechs looked at each other and began to head for their rooms. Prowl gently took Jazz in to their quarters before nodding a goodbye to the other two, who continued on to their quarters.

Prowl settled Jazz down on their berth so they could try and get any recharge. Once settled Prowl lay down beside Jazz to see if he could get his mate to talk. Jazz turned to his spark mate and quietly spoke "Thanks for bein' there fo' meh Prowler". Prowl signed and rubbed a finger on the mechs helm.

After which he simply replied "I forgive you for leaving me for all these cycles. I knew you were close to her but I didn't realise how close. But don't worry I'll be here forever and always just like I promised". And with that he kissed his bonded good night, and ordered the lights to go out and settled for the night into what turned out to be a very restless recharge.


	7. Chapter 7 Ahm back

When Prowl awoke, he turned to see a data pad where Jazz was supposed to be. He quickly flicked through the note which simply said...

"Prowler,

Ratch commed. Meh 'bout Soph.

Come when ya ready.

Love ya

Jazz"

Prowl leaped up and literally ran through the wash racks and left to go and see how both of the TIC's were this morning. Not that expected what he saw.

In Med bay Ratchet had woken to hear a very loud groaning noise and when he had booted up his optics, he very nearly crashed his computer. As what he saw was a pain filled Sophinal, still lying down but was wide awake like nothing had ever happened.

Ratchet walked over and when he was in her view point she turned and smiled, still confused about why she was there, "Docbot!" She struggled to get up but winced in the pain that shot up from her chasis.

"Oh no you don't." Ratchet said smiling which freaked Soph out even more as he never smiled at her. "I don't want to have to throw a wrench at a brave little hero."

Soph pouted at the comment. "Ah ain' little and umm... why am ah a hero?" The look on her face was a picture, and Ratchet struggled not to laugh at her.

"You honestly can't remember anything." Soph shook her head.

"Da las' thin' ah can remembe' was pickin' up Sammy and Mikaela and gettin' yelled at by Sams' Dad for drivin' on ta grass." Ratchet quickly filled her in on what happened and her injuries while he commed. Jazz.

Ratchet was pretty sure he freaked out Jazz as he had simply told him that there was an unexpected turn in her progress. Which Jazz, of course, assumed the worst burst into the Medbay. He took a double look at both Ratchet and Soph after which he half ran half fell into his sisters' servos.

Ratchet shook his head and went to find Bumblebee and Optimus. But not before giving them a stern warning. "If you two try any funny stuff while I'm gone, I'll weld your afts to the wall." The look the saboteur gave was amusing to say the least. "And Soph don't even think about moving."

Soph nodded and turned back to her brother, who gave her a massive, as the humans would call it, bear hug. As Ratchet left the room, the twins looked at each other mischievously "so Doc bot said ah can't mov' so..."

"Already on it sis'" was the reply she got.


	8. Chapter 8 Friends

Ratchet left seeing as the bots would want some time to talk and he needed to talk to Bumblebee and Optimus about her miraculous recovery. It wasn't long until he came across an odd looking Bee who was relived to be dragged away from a babbling Bluestreak. On the way to Primes' office they found Prowl who had just finished dishing out the minibots punishment from the fight before they were interrupted by the alarms.

As Prowl sent them on their way he was about to go and find Jazz but seeing as Ratchet was already there he might as well join them. Once they reached Primes' office the group turned down the long corridor to the Medbay, he filled them in on Soph's condition.

"Soph is awake" he said simply. Bee looked at Ratchet in weird way like he was disappointed that she was online "But...I must warn you she still has a low survival rate but it is higher than before."

As they approached Medbay, a few mechs were gathered outside. Soph's closest friends as Bumblebee noted. The doors were wide open and Ratchet stormed right through the group leaving the others behind. When he was inside the bay he found Soph had not moved but Jazz had moved her berth so she could see outside and talk to her friends. The mechs had known better than to go into Medbay so were all stood around outside.

Ratchet gave the mechs one look and grabbed the closest wrench and took aim. The mechs fled only waving and shouting there byes to Soph as they went. The 3 mechs walked in and saw a very awake Soph and a happy saboteur both looking very sheepish as they had been caught but they couldn't care less as Soph was online and looked very pleased about it.

Bumblebee walked over to Soph and hugged her. Then he sat down in the chair next to her like nothing unordinary had happened while Jazz jumped on to the berth next to them. After which he placed his pedes right next to her servo and balanced between the two.

Soph was not amused by this so shot him a cheeky look and with one quick swipe of her servo sent him crashing to the floor. This in turn made everyone laugh at the usually stylish saboteur crumpled on the floor.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your sense of humour kid" the Prime said, while Prowl helped his mate up who was still splayed grumbling on the floor. Prowl hauled him to his pedes and they sat on the berth properly so not to get in the way of the special ops. femme.

"So..." once the group had settled down."When can ah get up or at least sit up as you know the ceilin' ain't that interestin' and ah 'ave neck ache from lookin' sideways the 'hole time."

Ratchet looked at the young ninja "Maybe tomorrow you can sit up but you're not fit enough to with stand the strain of walking and you haven't accepted the new parts yet." Soph looked rather displeased by this and made to comment back but was interrupted by Prowl and Ratchet being commed. by a panicking Red Alert who reported a fight had broken out and Ironhide and Chromia had gotten involved. Both Ratchet and Prowl face palmed in unison before leaving a giggling saboteur and ninja and amused Prime to sought it out.

Reluctantly, Bumblebee had to leave his femme to start his 8 cycle shift much to his annoyance. He shot pleading look at the Prime, who shook his head, in which Bee shot him a death look and stormed out. This left the Prime in control of the younger but childish twins.

The twins looked at each other and for no reason burst out laughing. Optimus rolled his optics quickly assuming someone had said something through their bond. Optimus sat down on the recently vacated berth while he watched the pair chatter away, in a way that would make Blurr or Bluestreak proud.

Deep down he wished he could tell them his dark secret that no one apart from Elita knew. But he did wonder how they would react but also how would everyone else...


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

In the Rec. room, Prowl had contained the argument and had separated the two groups. Unsurprisingly Sunny and Sides were involved as they had decided to slag off Ironhide and Chromia shooting skills. For once, Prowl couldn't be bothered to yell at them.

Besides, Ironhide and Chromia had managed to pound a few dents into Sides and scratched Sunnys armour which the front liner was NOT happy about. As Ratchet dealt with the onlookers who had been hit by flying objects in the battle. Prowl sent the other bots on their ways so he could head off to his office.

Ratchet returned to Medbay to find the twins had fallen into recharge while the Matrix bearer was deep in thought. The medic tried to catch the Prime's attention but after a few clicks gave up and so throw a wrench at the giant mech and got him straight in the helm. "Ow... Son of a... Oh hey Ratchet didn't see you there." Optimus tried to act normal but Ratchet wasn't CMO for nothing and he could tell something wasn't right. The red and blue mech kept looking at the recharging twins and he had his battle mask was back which he only did when he was worried or with Elita One...

"Prime if you want to talk, I'm always around and I'm your oldest friend, you can tell me anything." Prime flipped his battle mask forward, "I'm fine Ratchet, just thinking about a mistake I made long, long ago which has come back to haunt me." He looked back at the twins before getting up and leaving without another word.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, every bot seemed to be going crazy at the moment. He looked back at the recharging twins and went to find his own spark mate, Wheeljack, and make sure he hadn't blown himself or anyone else again.

Optimus walked down the silent corridor, not taking in his surroundings and narrowly missed treading on Lennox who was franticly trying to get his attention. Finally, Optimus snapped from his trance and smiled down at the human, (not that you know because of the mask). He lowered a servo for Lennox to climb up. "You look like you've seen a ghost Lennox." Placing him on his shoulder.

"Well, very nearly being stood on by a 30 foot robot does kinda scares the hell out of you" he replied, grabbing hold of the flame patterned mechs' armour as he stood up and walked off.

"Opps... sorry about that I was just thinking about something."

"Well... you know you can tell me I might be able to help." Prime looked sideways at the face of the human.

They wondered into his office as he sat down, Lennox used the bots servo as a slide slid down on to the desk. Once settled on a stylus which was the size of a human sofa, Prime began to explain his dilemma.

"It all started before the war began, and it was a few hundred vorns after the emergence of Hot Rod and vorns later his sister Arcee. Me and Elita were loving life to the fall we had two perfect, albeit, slightly hyper kids and we were the perfect unit. But then one day after a few joors of Elita being unwell she had returned from the medic with the news that she was sparked again. It would have been fine but then..."

"...The war broke out" Lennox cut in knowing it was not going to end well.

Joors Later...

"So basically you and Elita had split spark twins.." the matrix bearer had his helm in his hands as Lennox repeated his problem in short. "..and as the war had just started you had to abandon them.." Prime nodded. "..and they were exactly identical apart from one was a mech and one was a femme.." Prime nodded again. "..you assumed they were either captured or killed but they hadn't.." Prime looked like he was going to pass out. "..and they have joined your crew and you've just realised that they are..."

"...Jazz and Soph" they said in unison.

Prime gave aloud groan and face planted the desk. Lennox thought about the information he had just received. _Really when I took this job I didn't think I would have to deal with this_ He thought.

"Well... Prime your secrets safe with me" Prime nodded and helped Major down and walked with him to the door. The small human waved to the big bot as he left. Prime wondered how much pain and anguish it would cause if the information got out.


	10. Chapter 10 Differences aside

When the recharging twins finally awoke, they turned to see an overly annoyed medic stood over them. "Wass' up Docbot."

"Well Soph, if you must know knew I've had half of the 'spybots' (seriously they both nicknamed everything) as you call 'em looking for your lazy brother to see when they are going to start training again and if you are dead." Jazz slapped his helm as he faced palmed. He had been completely focused on the near death of his sister and had forgotten all about the troops.

"Well, 'hat's nice of 'em...Oy don' talk 'bou' meh brother like tat!" Soph glared at Ratchet who quickly subspaced a wrench so as equally as fast she redrew the argument much to Jazzs' amusement.

"Alrigh' ah get ta message Docbot ah'll go find ta troops 'nd get 'em back in train'." As Jazz was about to leave Ratchet yelled after him."Before you go I need you to help me with something first." The look of confusion was the same on both of the twins making the usually medic laugh freaking the pair out more.

Once Ratchet had recovered from his laughing fit, he motioned Jazz over to where the annoyed ninja was lying. The medic disconnected a few pipes that were attached to the young bots chasis. "If you can support her back while she gets up..."

"Really Docbot, Ah can ge' up." She interrupted. "...Well seeing as you're only going to annoy me if you stay like that." The ninja shot the CMO an 'I'm not annoying but that's why you love me' look. Ratchet groaned and thought _young bots can't live with 'em can't melt 'em down for spare parts'_. And with that signalled for her to get up. She only flinched once when Jazz smacked the scar on her back.

Eventually she was lent against the wall looking very pleased she could see something other than the ceiling. "**Righ' then ah bette' be off before the Hatchet throws a wrench at meh**." The saboteur said through their bond. She nodded before going back to studying her surroundings. Jazz dashed out of the room while comming. Blaster to put out an announcement to the spybots to meet him for training.

Eventually, Prowl had gotten all of his work done and had been very pleased when he had heard the message through the comm. link for all of the special ops. to report for training. That was a few cycles ago so they would be finished by now, and if he didn't know Jazz better he would be back in medbay. Prowl got up to go and find his unusual and very different but loveable spark mate.


	11. Chapter 11 And that's why I'm CMO

Outside medbay Optimus was waiting for the door to open when the slightly more annoying lambo. twins came round the corner. He waited for them to pass before entering because Soph wanted to keep her return a surprise so had put a passcode on the door so no one could get in without her permission which was unfortunate for the 5 mechs who knew.

He wondered over to the side room which now housed Soph much to her annoyance. Optimus waved to the group as he walked in. The only one missing was Ratchet who was trying to get an explanation out of Wheeljack about how he blow a hole in England when they were in America.

When Ratchet had released Wheeljack he wondered in to the room where he was greeted by an entertaining sight. The Porsche twins had started an argument over who was stronger Prime or Prowl. So to decide the two 'bots were having an arm wrestle on the edge of the berth. Soph seemed to be trying to scream the roof down along with a slightly quieter then usual Camaro. "Go et Bossbot".

"Yeah go Optimus". While Jazz was cheering for Prowl.

"Someone has too"muttered Ratchet.

"Prowler, Prowler..."

After a few clicks of being stood there the CMO thought he should make himself known to the group. So in typical Ratchet style slammed the door, hard, bringing the match to an abrupt end. "Um... hey Docbot we can 'xplain kinda." The Porsche twins said in unison. How they did that the older Mechs would never know or understand.

"Yeah I'll schedule that in shall I" he said sarcastically. "Optimus if I could have a word". The Prime stood up and walked over to the door.

"Ha he's leavin' ya 'ave t'forfit naw!"

"Nah, Ah won't ya didn't win ather!"

"Ah did!"

"Ya didn't!"...

Ratchet shook his helm and left Prowl to deal with the fight. He led Prime into his office and closed the door behind him. Taking the seat opposite Ratchet started to interrogate Optimus.

"So Prime do you wish to explain now or later why yours and Elitas' spark signals show up in both Jazz and Sophs'" The matrix bearer sat there dumb founded out what the medic had just said.


	12. Chapter 12 Everyone knows

As Prime considered his answer two mischievous looking optics appeared. The prankster had hacked into the door as he needed wrenches for his next prank but had stopped by the door when he heard the CMO's statement and could not resist some bribery material.

Optimus POV

As I repeated the story to the CMO his optics' started to narrow and darken. I have a feeling I'll be facing my fear of wrenches soon as Ratchet spoke. "So you're telling me that you are responsible for the other pit forsaking twins!" I nodded and hung my helm still kicking myself for leaving them. But you can't exactly bring sparklings up in a war zone. Being the matrix bearer is hard work but you're allowed some mistakes sometimes aren't you?

Sideswipes' icy blue optics glittered he was shocked that the boss had abandoned the twins, who were loved by all, but this was the best bribery material he had ever got. Even better than the picture he had gotten of Jazz and Prowl in a very questionable position in the washracks!

While the frontliner had been thinking Ratchet had knocked out Prime with a wrench and was proceeding to get him out when he caught his creation outside."Sideswipe! How long have you been there!" He roared.

"Um... long enough...Bye"

But he didn't get far before a flying wrench caught him off guard and knocked him straight into a wall and into stasis instantly.

Prowl had put an end to the fight. Which was kind of one sided since one was berth bound but the little ninja had a heck of a mouth on her. _Well that figures _he thought _her twin is like it if he wants to be._ He heard the large bang and went to investigate further.

When he walked in he thought his computer was going to crash. He shook it off and demanded an explanation from Ratchet.

"Well he was eavesdropping again" pointing at the red mech "and you can get an explanation from Prime when he wakes up".

"Why can you not tell me now" Prowl felt his doorwings inch their way up his back.

"Don't use that doorwing thing with me and anyway if I tell you then I think I'll crash as well" Prowl nodded and walked back to his quarters for some well needed recharge. Ratchet checked on his new patients and went to kick Bee and Jazz out but all three young bots had fallen into recharge in a pile on the berth much to the medic's annoyance.

After a long recharge Prowl returned to find the flame patterned mech was now awake. Before he could start Jazz flipped into the room with Bee close behind as they were trying to smuggle in some decent energon for Soph as she stated that Medical energon tasted like the pit. They soon disappeared when Ratchet appeared. So Prowl began his investigation.

"Optimus there's no point trying to get out of it" the medic tried to stay calm but it wasn't easy when he had the SIC stood close by and he was starting (putting it politely) to get a little pissed off.

"What are you even on about Ratchet" Prowl asked getting more confused by the click.

"Prime care to explain about how you're the creator of the other pit forsaking twins" Ratchet might say that about the lambo. twins as well but he loved his sparklings a lot not that he showed it often. Prowl looked like he was going to crash.

"What so you are saying is that he, Optimus Prime, is the creator of my spark mate and his twin!" After a while Prowl spoke again "So basically you're saying that you are the one that caused mine and Bee's mates the pain and anguish that will haunt them forever".

The way he said it made Prime feel even guiltier than before if that was possible. Prowl still couldn't understand why he hadn't crashed yet but then another thought crossed his mind.

He pointed at Prime "Okay that is so wrong on so many different levels, that makes you my creator in bond" and finally to his relief he crashed.

Ratchet sighed as he caught the crashing SIC and yelled for Jazz who appeared in the doorway. He saw the 3 mechs on the berths and the Hatchet looking fragged in the processor.

"Okay who crashed Sparkles again." He put his hands on his hips as a loud giggle could be heard as Soph saw the look of Ratchet face plates as she had invented Prowls latest nickname. Bee appeared by Jazzs side to see what was happening and waved at the reawaken Sideswipe.

"So gonna 'ell meh wat 'appen Hatchet" Jazz stopped and face palmed at the last bit.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" the medic roared.

"Smooth bro Smooth" came a reply from his ever faithful sister.

Before Ratchet could hit the twins he reknocked out the Prime just as the black and white mech bounded back into Soph's room and locked the door. Soph burst out laughing out her brother while Bumblebee was dragged off by the Medic to his office. There was no point hiding the secret anymore.

When the CMO finished he left the scout with some advice. "Just don't tell the twins unless you want Soph offline again."

And with that the usually easy going head scout stormed out while he shot a poisonous look at the recently reawaken Prime and slammed the door. A few clicks later gun shots could be heard from the firing range.

Prowl turned to Prime "Happy now" he exclaimed.

"Whoa Bossbot you just pissed off a bot of never gets pissed or loses his temper 10 points...oh and 20 for crashing Prowl." Sideswipe joined in but was silenced by a death glare from Prowl.

"Not the time Sideswipe not the time." Came the reply from the SIC.

"Yeah and you can get your sorry aft out of here now. And you better swear to Primus that you don't tell the others about Soph or she'll personally hunt you down" Sideswipe shuddered at the thought "and don't tell the twins about Optimus otherwise I'll be after you!"

Sideswipe nodded and beat a haste retreat while dodging another wrench. "Here you loud and clear dad!" was his reply as he went to spread the news.

Autobots were _renowned_ for their gossip abilities.

Prowl shook his helm at the red lambo. twin as he ran back into give his creator a hug (as he had forgotten earlier) which was returned with an affectionate rub on the helm before he dashed off again.

"See you love 'em really doc bot" a voice drifted in. The 3 mechs swung round to see two nervous looking visors in the crack in the other rooms' door.

Seeing as they weren't being murdered they slowly opened the door and entered fully into the room. The mechs all rubbed there optics before realising they weren't seeing double Jazz. Beside the mech the other bright visor belonged to none other than Sophinal.


	13. Chapter 13 Awake and smashed

Before Ratchet had a chance to offline the pair they quickly tried to explain. "Um... Ah was bored so ah wan'ed t'see if ah coul' ge' up an' walk." She looked at her brother for some help. To prove she was capable of being up and about she went from standing still and into a somersault. "Tada!" she exclaimed while giving Jazz a high-five.

Having recovered from the shock of someone who was nearly offline less than a month ago had now just done a flip like nothing had happened. The Prime and his SIC turned to the medic who was quietly pulling out a wrench, seeing this Soph squeaked and dived behind Jazz who looked like he would rather hide behind her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to move unless I tell you?" Ratchet yelled.

"Urgh... well t'be fai' Docbot' ya didn't tell 'er taday" the Saboteur put in to break the awkward silence.

When Prowl piped up "Do not encourage her Jazz" he warned. Soph looked a bit put out by this but was more worried about being hit by the wrench that was heading their way.

The twins in their usual synchronised way jumped out of the way of the wrench turned a few flips in the air and landed on a berth while doing random handstands and flips to dodge more flying obstacles. When the wrenches stopped flying towards them the twins stood back on the ground and awaited further punishment.

"That was a test and you passed." The medic said and the twins looked at eachother overly confused about it. "Well done you can get your aft out of here tomorrow."

The twins whooped in delight before Jazz pointed out "Bu' we 'ave a mission tomorrow 'nd she can't come cause ya said she'll be out for like another month."

Soph smiled at this mischievously. "Perfect ah 'ave a plan t'make an entertainin' entrance" and she continued to explain her plan.

Next Day

The Autobots arrived back at base after taking down the decepticons and were celebrating. And Soph was about to make her reappearance. Her and Ratchet were hidden out of view behind a bunker waiting for Jazz to say his line.

Suddenly the private comm. link pinged in to life and they both heard Jazz say "Well Ah bette' go 'nd see Docbot he wants t'no wha' t'do with Soph" and the Saboteur gave a sad look. The other bots gasped as they heard she was offline but had not heard from Jazz.

They one by one stepped forward to offer their support while Soph turned to the older bot "Try no' t'cramp meh style t'much Docbot." And with that transformed and skidded round the corner with Ratchet in hot pursuit.

Yelling at her to get "back" to Medbay as she wanted to seem that she was escaping from the Hatchet.

She squealed her tyres which signalled Blaster, who was in on the plan, to start up the music.

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

Everybody turned to see the speeding Porsche with the medic close behind.

_here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive_

As she neared the group she did a 'U' turn and transformed while flipping and landed next to Jazz. While the medic transformed and made a grab for her to which they both dodged.

_I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

Everyone turned to look at the pair not believing their optics.

"Wha'" the ninja said as they continued to stare, while she dived out of the way of a random flying wrench.

Eventually, the bots came to and looked at eachother. When Prowl came over and lead a hand on her shoulder. "I know you said you were going to speed round but that took it a bit far" Soph shrugged her shoulders.

Mirage stepped forward "So who else was in on this little plan" he said in that annoying regal voice that drove the twins crazy.

Soph waved casually to where her accomplishes were stood. But before she could say anymore she was rugby tackled by the red lambo. twin. "Primus Sides' ah only saw ya yestada'" she said as she got her favourite twin in a head lock.

"Yeah I know but I got kicked out before I could say hi 'nd I wanted to make sure that my little sis was okay" It was well known around the bots that the lambo. twins for some bizarre reasons had adopted the younger twins as their younger siblings which Jazz and Soph appreciated especially when they had first started. But their relationship had stayed. Even though Sideswipe and Sophinal had more feelings for eachother than that...

"Fai' enough Ah give ya tat one" she said as she let him go. They turned back to the rest of the group.

"You would think that you would be getting to old for behaving like sparklings and with all the responsibility you have too" Ironhide walked forward a bit mithed he was kept in the dark.

The ninjas reply was simply "If Ahm ol' Hide ya must be ancien'" to which everyone laughed and the twin dodged another flying wrench.

"Touché" He said while rubbing Soph on the helm pleased she wasn't offline and back to fall health.

"When are you coming back in the field? We need you you know." Smokescreen said coming forward and most muttered in agreement.

"In like a month ah hope otherwise ahm gonna go stir crazy" she replied as everyone laughed again.

"Now shall we go back and celebrate our win and Sophinals return." The Prime said while Soph yelled "Meh names Soph!" As she hated her designation.

To which her brother replied "Oh shu' up and pu' ya money where ya mouth is!" And once again everyone burst out laughing as the ninja and saboteur engaged in a play fight but was soon separated by their two mates.

Afterwards every bot and human on base joined the party of the century and all ended up absolutely smashed.


	14. Chapter 14 Dont annoy a ninja

The Next Morning 

As the morning alarm woke everyone up out of their peaceful recharge and most woke up with a pounding headache after their late night party. All over base most could be heard groaning.

But as perusal when the bots fully onlined their optics most would shout or scream, in Sunstreakers case, when they woke up either not in their room or with someone else.

As usual Prowl and Jazz had ended up in the Primes room and they soon ran from the room. "Why do we always end up in there" Jazz commented as they ran. But he didn't see his sister running with Bumblebee from the direction.

Prowl yelled out but it was too late. The saboteur collided with the ninja and crashed to the floor. "Jazz ge' ya af' off of meh" she cried out from her place under the saboteur.

"Opps soz sis." He said while pulling her up. "Where did you two end up ten?" he asked while she checked to make sure she hadn't reinjured herself. To her relief she hadn't done anymore damaged.

"Um... well kinda Hide 'nd Chromias' room" she said looking round "Wha' 'bout you?" she questioned back.

"Where do ya thin'?"

"Oh primus no' Primes room 'gain" While he nodded and Prowl looked at her questioningly.

"Dare I ask how you know that?" he asked while Soph waved to Bee as he headed back to their quarters before his brothers temper hit the roof as he knew Prowl didn't like it when his social activities were talked about.

"Um... does it matter" she replied while Jazz face palmed as he knew this could turn ugly especially seeing as they were both over charged.

"Well... yes because you'll probably go spread and then everyone will find out." He stated while the saboteur tried to break it up as a crowd started to gather.

"Dude ah don' do tha'! Why would ah do tha'? Ah ain' as low as bots thin'" she replied starting to get mad.

"Well you were the one who put that picture up of us." He came back with.

Soph was getting annoyed and Jazz knew full well it wasn't Soph who had taken the picture of them in the washracks as she had been next door with Bee at that point but only he knew that. "Woah woah woah ah never did tha' ah was..." she stopped not wanting to finish that sentence.

"So it was you." Prowl said jumping to conclusion as Optimus joined the ever growing group. Most of the bots looked shocked at the SIC as not many saw him like this.

"No ah was... busy a' ta 'ime." She retorted. Jazz knew if he didn't do something soon she would get her swords out as that's what she normally did under pressure.

"What were you doing and where were you at the time?" he questioned moving closer threateningly to the ninja who came in close reaching down by her leg plating pulling her swords out waving them threateningly at the bot. Only Soph would have the guts to do that to a higher ranking officer.

At this point Jazz jumped in "Cool et Soph ah no et wasn' you as ah no where ya were" he said separating the pair while giving her a look to put the swords down.

The ninja stood there smugly putting her swords away as Prowl backed off he trusted Jazz's judgement but still wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Fine but I will find out and then you will be in trouble if it was you" and with that the Second in Command stormed off most likely to his office as Jazz moved to stand by his sister.

"Well..." the ninja started breaking the awkward silence "Tha's one way ta forge' ya processor ache." While the bots looked at her all mentally making a note not to piss her off.

"Ya always have ta ge' ya swords ou' don' ya" Jazz said giving her a sideways look.

To which she just shrugged "Ya ha' ta ge' caugh' in da washracks didn' ya. So ah we gonna train ta day or wha'" and she wondered off towards the training room leaving her brother stood in the middle of the group.

He shrugged when the Prime shot him a questioning look. "Trus' meh OP et could 'ave been worse" he replied as he rubbed a mark on his shoulder from where he and Soph had clashed before and he chased after her.


	15. Chapter 15 Brig time

All week at base the mood was on edge. Soph and Prowl were still pissed at eachother and so everyone was waiting for what would happen next.

Optimus was concerned as he needed the three bots to come up with their next move on the cons but that would be tricky if the second was blaming one of the thirds for something. He called the meeting between the two bots to one sort out their issue and two he needed a plan.

Optimus walked into the meeting room where he could sense the mood was heavy. As he entered the ninja was speaking quietly to her brother while keeping a close optic on Prowl as she did so.

The Prime sat down and began what turned out to be a very short meeting.

"Right first things first we need a plan against the Decepticons as a fear they will be mobilizing soon." The Prime started as all the bots agreed.

"Ah thin' we would risk less casualties if we challenge ta cons before they ge' ta us 'nd hol' ta battle somewhere away from civilians." Soph put in while Prime and Jazz agreed with her while Prowl just sat there.

"Yes but where would we go as there are about 7.2 billion humans and we would endanger any species wherever we were." Prowl said. Jazz and Optimus face palmed knowing where this was heading.

"Well do ya 'ave a bette' idea as ah'd like ta 'ear et if ya do" she sent back.

"How about you do what you're supposed to do in battle, lead the others and not be stupid and act like you're the most important one there so everyone has to see you!" his voice and door wings slow creeping up both in volume and height.

Soph shocked them all by standing up so fast that her chair flew over and she slammed her hands down on the table glaring at the mech in front of her. "Why don' ya do ya job 'nd give us a decen' plan so tha' we don' lose our troops all da time 'nd while ya a' et ya could learn how ta figh' so we don' 'ave ta rescue ya! Actually if ya stayed 'ere then ya'd be less of a liability ten in ta field so ah don' 'ave ta thin' if ya still online!" she yelled back at him.

Jazz and Optimus looked onward not knowing how to stop the argument between the two as Prowl now leaned on the table as well yelling back at her. Soph couldn't take anymore insults from the SIC so flipped backwards drawing her swords as she went challenging him. "Bring et bitch!"

Prowl accepted the challenge and drew his own swords out. He moved round to her so they were stood opposite as Jazz tried to separate them with little luck. "Guys ah really don' thin'..."

"Stay ou' of et bro. Et's between meh 'nd Sparkles!" Prowl growled and lurched forward when Prime jumped in.

"Stop it both of you. From now on neither of you is going anywhere until you sort this out. The rift between you two could cost us the war. Is that what you want? Everyone to be offlined because of you both?" He stopped and looked at the pair.

They lowered their weapons but not standing down completely. "Until you both sort it out you can go to the brig. Jazz, you can keep watch to make sure they don't do any harm and comm. me when they sort it out." Jazz nodded.

They both growled but did as he commanded. Prowl lead the way and stiffly walked from the room. The twins followed on behind, Soph still held her swords in case he changed his mind. As they walked out of the room a small crowd had gather after hearing yelling.

They all quickly stepped aside as the bots walked out, all watching wearily as they walked past as Soph visor was glinting slightly red. They all stared in shock as the thirds and second in command turned down into the brig as Jazz motioned for Soph to go down as she glared at him while passing.

Once sat in their cells Jazz turned to look at them both. Soph looked fairly comfortable as they were both seen occasionally in there when they pulled pranks with the lambo. twins. Whereas Prowl looked very out of place as Jazz couldn't remember Prowl ever being in the brig.

"Well ah hope ya happy now. We're stuck in 'ere until ya two grow up" Jazz ignored Soph's annoyed growl. "Why can' ya jus' ge' alon'. Yeh ya can argue all ya wan' bu' no' if et's gonna cause us all grief." He paused.

Prowl just shot him a glare whereas Soph looked slightly ashamed and she was about to say when the decepticon alarm went off. The three sprang up ready for action when they all got a comm. from Prime. "You three can stay here if we need back up we'll call but that'll be just Jazz and Prowl. Soph your still out of action for now until then all of you stay safe."

Soph and Jazz let out a groan and sat down pissed off. "Ah was lookin' forward ta beatin' some decepti-creep aft" Soph groaned as Jazz agreed.

"Well if you weren't such an aft then we would be out there." Prowl butted in staring at the annoyed ninja.

"Oh ge' a fraggin' grip Prowl yeh oka' ah pissed ya off bu' ya jus' as guilty as ahm!" Soph huffed out.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I'm just jealous of the understanding you share with Jazz as I realise that I'll never have that with him." Prowl said quietly as the twins shared a look as they always knew Prowl had a thing about Soph but they had assumed it was the fact she dated his brother.

"Woah Prowler ah..." Jazz strutted.

"Prowl ah didn' realise ahm sorry. Ah would neve' take Jazz away from ya. Let's jus' say tha' we are both glitch heads 'nd pu' differences aside." Soph replied.

Prowl agreed "Well put... sister in bond" he smiled and they shook hands while Jazz ruined it.

"Soph ya been around Prowler ta much ya neve' preach ta anyone." He looked mortified as the pair stuck in cells looked at eachother and together replied "Shut up Jazz!"

All the bots fell about laughing and Soph managed to fall off the berth she was sat on which caused them to laugh harder.

"Oh gravity though ar' heartless bitch! Pits sake ah need ta stop gettin' in ta situations like this" she exclaimed while she lay on the floor.

"That's exactly what your father was saying to me while you were in medbay." Prowl replied while he laughed. At that commented the twins stopped laughing and stared at the SIC.


	16. Chapter 16 Wow we hate you

**Hey guys sorry about not putting this bit on all of it still new to all this. Enjoy! Jazz4ever doesn't own transformers (yet)**

"Wha'!" the twins said in unison

"What" Prowl replied mentally slapping himself for saying that.

"Wha' da ya mean spoke ta ou' fathe' wen ah was in medbay!" Soph asked.

"Do ya know who ah fathe' is." Jazz growled. Him and Soph closed in around the cell that Prowl was in.

"Um... I..." Prowl stuttered out.

The twins looked at eachother and nodded. Jazz released Soph from the cell and they sprinted off to medbay. Prowl face palmed and jumped when he heard the roar from the pair.

In Medbay

The twins approached medbay and threw the door open. As suspected Ratchet would be out with the bots making sure no one was injured.

Once inside Soph sat down at Ratchets' computer and began to hack through the system.

Jazz stood behind waiting, knowing if anyone could get through the five inch fire wall she could.

"Righ' ahm in" she exclaimed as she found her way to their personal documents.

"Oka' Soph injured... Ya da ya da ya da... Jazz offlined... ah ha..."she finally said as she found their spark data.

They both stared blankly at the screen. Right there clear as day was the name of their creator. OPTIMUS PRIME.

In the Brig

Back in the brig Prowl heard them thunder to the ground bridge room. He knew he needed to warn someone that the two very pissed off thirds in command were heading for Optimus.

"Come on Ratchet pick up" he said as he commed the one bot who would know what to do.

_: Ratchet here. What in the pit do ya want Prowl?:_

_: The twins found out about Optimus and are on their way as we speak: _As he said that he heard the ground bridge power up.

_: Oh slag! What did you say to them?:_

_: All I did was pass a comment and they got suspicious and went to medbay and I think they hacked your computer: _

_: Why do you only think!:_

_: I'm kind of stuck in the brig here:_

_: Oh frag there here and yep there pissed off. Okay gotta go I'll send someone for you as soon as Ratchet out:_

Out on the battle field

All the battling bots stopped and looked up as the ground bridge appeared with two very annoyed twins.

Aloud growl echoed across the field causing Megatron and Optimus to stop fighting and they also turned to the twins. All they could make out was one was crouched in an attack position and the other was scanning the field.

"Soph target sighted" Jazz told his sister from where he was scanning the field.

Soundwave walked over to where Megatron and Prime were and stated "Megatron designation Jazz and Sophinal here for Optimus" at that Prime looked up.

They couldn't have could they!

Ratchet walked forward as they jumped down from the cliff they had been on.

"Twins calm down. There's no need to get haste." He said as he approached.

"Yeh ya would say tha' ya been helpin' ta slagge'" Jazz growled as he stormed forward.

"By ta way we are pissed a' ya ta" Soph said as she charged after her brother.

The pair approached Optimus and both drew their weapons. Jazz subspaced his trusty blaster while Soph grabbed her swords. Again. The Autobots stood by they had all been pissed at the Prime when they had heard but had not shown it. They all stood by ready to intervene if there was trouble.

They reached the Prime and he held his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Kids, I know what I did was stupid but you have to understand..."

"Understan' wha' Prime wha'! Ya didn' wan' a pair of twins! We coul' 'ave bee' offline'! Ya couldn' love two more or we were an acciden' was tha' et! Ya neve' wante' us 'nd ya only took us 'ere 'cause we can kick af' 'nd we go' no fea' 'cause of wha' ya did ta us!" They both yelled in unison and at the last part Soph jabbed him in the chasis with her sword.

Their words made the Prime fall back a bit. The decepticons didn't know what was happening but it had to be big. Everybot and person present waited to see how the great Optimus Prime would respond but the pair turned to Megatron.

"So we finally mee' uncle shame we 'ave ta kick ya aft late' bu' we're ge' over et bu' et's nice ta no ou' family" they turned to the rest off the Autobots leaving Megatron looking shocked.

"So how long did ta res' of ya lo' no!" the bots looked at eachother while the Prime cleared his voice.

"Twins what happened was nothing to do with the fact that you were an accident. You just were created at the wrong time and I apologise for all the pain I caused you. Elita had nothing to do with this." The Prime whispered the last bit as he remembered his dead spark mate.

"Sorry doesn' make up fo' et Optimus no' by alon' sho'. Nice ta know we ou' an acciden' makes ou' spark chambe's feel wan'ed. Ya don' no wha' we saw 'nd wha' we 'ad ta do t'survive. No one knows sigh's like we saw" and with that the twins shoved their once loved leader into the dirt and transformed and drove off.

The pain in their voices and been too much for many to take and had moved a little way off. The humans looked at eachother.

All wondering what had those young bots seen in their lives that were worse than war?

The Autobots looked at the Prime who was getting up from the floor and they all turned and walked towards the waiting ground bridge.

As they arrived back at base Lennox and Epps took their team off for debriefing and to begin tracking the rouge twins.

While Ratchet headed off first to unlock Prowl and then repair his twins after their amazing jet judo skills had failed them. _Which of course we never knew that their jet judo could fail. _Ratchet laughed to himself as he headed to the brig.

He entered the brig and found Prowl lying on the floor with his legs on the berth. Prowl looked up to see the CMO staring at him.

"What it's more comfy then that thing" he said kicking the berth as he got up. He looked around expecting the twins to be being put in the brig for their actions.

"Um... where's the twins?" he asked nervously as they walked out.

"We don't know. They disappeared after they confronted Prime. We have a team out looking for them but as we expected they are pretty upset about it." And then he added "They are also fragging stronger than I would have expected"

Prowl nodded they might be small but they are scrappy. "Yeah they are. What did they do push Prime over" The medic nodded and Prowl replied "Thought they might." With that he left Ratchet at Medbay and walked off to find Optimus.

**Yeah it sucks but r&r no FLAMES! **

**Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17 Cave

**Hope you guys like this so far and I hope it's not to bad! I don't own transformers**

Optimus sat down at his desk and face planted. He stayed like that for a while until he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he mumbled into his desk. He looked up to see Prowl and Bumblebee entering but it seemed Bumblebee wasn't too fazed by the twins' disappearance.

"Optimus, sir, I assume you know why we are here" Prowl started.

"Yes" he mumbled into the desk again.

"Sir get up you look pathetic" Bumblebee stared at his big brother but thought nothing of it he knew what he was doing he hoped.

The Prime stared at his tactician as he sat up. "You realise we have little way of tracking the twins as Jazz has turned off our bond" indicating to himself "we doubt they will have tried to activated their bond with you" Optimus shook his helm "and Lennox's' team have found that they've turned off their tracking signals." He finished.

"So what do you suggest we do? We have a team out looking but they've had little luck." Bumblebee added like he didn't care.

As the Prime considered there was a knock at the door and the lambo. twins peaked round.

Prowl sighed and looked at the pair "Twins this is not the time."

But as he went to kick them out they spoke up "But we can help you" Sunstreaker moaned.

"We're listening" Prime spoke.

And Sideswipe smirked and continued to explain their plan.

In a cave somewhere

Jazz walked into the cave and sat opposite his twin. They often came here to think about things or when they were upset.

Soph looked up at her brother from the data pad she had been working on. "Wha' we gonna do now?"

Jazz had been thinking of a way out of this mess. "Ah don' no ah guess there be ou' searchin' by now bu' ah doub' there look 'ere."

"Yeh bu' wha' do we do when we go back" she looked back at the pad and scribbled something down. While Jazz started to draw in mud while he turned on some music to cheer them up.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

When the song came to an end, laughing could be heard from the edge of the cave. They both looked up to see their "older" brothers stood there.

"Thought we might find you here" Sideswipe said as he sat down next to Soph as Sunstreaker sat next to Jazz.

Sideswipe put his servo over Soph's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Ahm gonna ask how ya found us" Jazz questioned them.

"Well we've followed you to here before and thought you might come up here again and this time I didn't scratch my paint" Sunstreaker answered smugly as Jazz face palmed and then gave him a fist bump making sure not to scratch his precious paint.

"Anyway you too gonna come back to base. We have a plan to get Optimus back for you" Sideswipe quickly added. Soph looked up at him from his servos. Jazz also shot him a questioning look.

"Explain. We're listenin'" they replied.

"Well you know that song 'Gives you hell'" The twins nodded "Well we were thinking that every time we see Bossbot we play the song." Jazz agreed readily while Soph took her time but eventually agreed.

"Ya gonna stay with us 'gain ain' ya" Soph knew that as they had been hurt Sunstreaker would stay by Jazzs' side and Sideswipe would be by Soph's. It had been that way when Jazz had been offlined and then when he had onlined again for a while.

"Yeah probably, ya know us well don't ya" they laughed and Jazz looked at his sister.

"We gonna go back the'?" Jazz asked.

Soph nodded "Let's do et" as they all jumped up. Although Sideswipe helped Soph up as she couldn't move that quickly still. And they headed back to base.

**Me: I don't own any of the songs mentioned**

**Ironhide: Of course ya don't **

**Me: R&R**

**Ironhide: What does that even mean**

**Me: Anyone who reads and reviews get to touch Hides cannons!**


	18. Chapter 18 Rebels

**I'm back and according to the bots not missed oh well life guys on. I still don't own transformers or the songs featured**

Back at base

Prowl stood in the communication room waiting for any sign from the lambo. twins to say they had found them or for Jazz to comm. him himself. Suddenly his comm. link pinged.

_: Prowl here:_

_: We found them and we are coming in. Fast:_

_: Okay thank you Sideswipe. I'll be out to meet you. Prowl out: _As Prowl cut out the comm. he saw on the screen four speeding sports cars flying towards the base. _So when he said fast he meant fast _he thought. With that he walked out to meet the bots.

The twins skidded to a halt and transformed laughing.

Sideswipe hugged Soph and whispered something in her audio horn and she turned and smiled at him.

Prowl hadn't seen her that happy for years even when she was Bumblebee she still wasn't as carefree as that. Speaking of Bumblebee Prowl had commed. his little brother about the twins return yet he had said he was busy and would see Soph later.

_It's unlike Bee to not care, in fact he hadn't been his self since Soph had offlined and had been spending more and more time with Arcee. I'll question him later _Prowl thought.

He shrugged and wandered over to where they were.

"Hey Prowler"

Prowl face palmed and stared at his spark mate. "For the last time my name is Prowl, Jazz"

"Ah no bu' ah like tha' name" he said as he moved to stand next to Prowl as Sideswipe and Soph moved off to one side.

"What's up with them?" Sunstreaker questioned looking between Soph and Jazz.

"Don' no bu' ah haven' seen 'er tha' happy since ah onlined" Jazz replied looking puzzled.

"Yes I was only thinking that Bumblebee has also been acting strangely lately." Prowl added

"Yeah and there's a reason for that. Both me and Sides know but we don't wanna say as it'll cause more trouble." Sunstreaker stared at Sideswipe and Soph as they walked back to the group after Soph gave him a hug.

Jazz and Prowl shared a look and spoke over their bond.

~What do you think that is then~

~Ah don' no bu' ah wanna no as et migh' hur' Soph~

~Yes I'll speak to Bee later about it~

They turned back to the group. While other bots walked out to see what was happening and welcomed the twins back.

"Ah we jus' gonna stan' 'ere or we gonna go in" Soph piped up.

The other bots agreed and started to head off when they all parted while Optimus Prime walked into the group.

The twins looked at eachother and nodded. They both turned on the radios and began playing the song "Gives you hell".

The older bots stared at them and began to murmur to eachother.

"Twins turn it off." The Prime commanded. The twins turned it off but the Lambo. twins started their radios from where Jazz and Soph had left off.

Causing all four twins to laugh and the older bots to groan. With that all four saluted to Prowl and walked off.

Once inside they shut off the music and headed to the rec. room. "Well that went well" Sunstreaker agreed with his brother as they jumped on the sofa while the younger twins crashed on the floor.

"Ah now wha' do we do when they come in 'nd yell at us." As Soph said that Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide walked in.

"You were sayin'" Soph shot Sunstreaker a look while they stood to attention.

**Thanks for reading no it's rubbish**

** R&R peeps **

**Me: Okay I've been shot by Hide so lets try... Prowl**

**Prowl: What now**

**Me: R&R and you get a hug from the tactition and if you add a joke to the review I'll let you glitch the bot**

**Prowl: Hey!**

**Me: Hi and Bye**


	19. Chapter 19 Cheater

**I still don't own transformers or songs as I can't remember which chapters have songs in them XD**

There was a tense atmosphere in the room as the younger bots waited for their punishment.

"What the frag has gotten into you lot lately, especially you two" Ironhide said gesturing to Jazz and Soph.

"Wha' 'ave we done now!" Jazz looked at Soph could bots not leave them alone at the moment!

"Well, firstly you attack the Prime then run off and then you come back like nothing has happened and then behave like these to pit spawns." Ratchet sprouted off.

"Hey! Uncalled for Dad!" the twins whined while Ratchet subspaced a wrench and Soph gave Sideswipe a hug which cheered him up greatly.

"Sophinal! For the second time today stop touching Sideswipe and concentrate! You're with Bumblebee and that's who you should be hugging!" Prowl blew circuit again. While Ironhide and Ratchet stared at the sheepish looking twin.

"Prowler leave 'er alone. Bee ain' 'ere 'nd she ain' doin' any wron' by givin' 'im a hug! 'nd where is Bee?" Jazz gave his lover a confused look as he shrugged.

"Don't know I haven't seen him all afternoon and when I commed him to say you two were back he said he was busy. Saying that he's been acting really weirdly since Soph was in medbay" Prowl replied while he weighed up the evidence.

The Lambo. twins looked at eachother. And piped up "We know why he's been like he is but can we tell you later Prowl, sir." The others all shared a look and then agreed.

"Well, anyway Jazz, Soph you two can get your afts in the brig for your actions and you two can join them for cheeking an officer" Ironhide ignored their groans as the Porsche twins disappeared while Prowl stopped the Lambo. twins.

"What do you know?" he growled.

"Well we... Um... Bee's fraggin' Arcee" they replied quietly. As the older bots gasped.

**Me: Wow cliffhanger!**

**Cliffjumper: Urgh... my names Jumper**

**Me: Dumbaft R&R and you can use Cliff as a target or better yet throw him off one!**

**Cliffjumper: Your mean HOUND!**


	20. Chapter 20 Maybe your not that bad

**PARTY! Still don't own songs or Transformers damn you Michael Bay**

The tension was even worse than before the older bots stood looking at the pair as they hung their helms.

"What how do you know that?" Ironhide questioned as Ratchet rebooted Prowl who had crashed.

"We were walking down the corridor just after Soph was shot, and we saw them disappear down the corridor..."

Sunstreaker took over "...And we followed them and they turned into Bee and Sophs quarters and as we are all for black mail we looked through the window and there they were."

Prowl stared at them not believing his brother the one who always seemed to be the least messed up of them all would do this.

"Great so Soph finds out and offline him." Ratchet said in his usually gruff way.

"Wait you can't tell her!" Prowl started but was silenced by Ironhide.

"We have to Prowl if not... she needs to know" while they looked at eachother.

"So who'll tell her? I'll speak to Bumblebee about it" Prowl asked the question all were dreading.

"I'll do it" Sideswipe stepped forward.

"Sideswipe..."

"No dad I know it'll hurt her but I've got the best connection with her other than Jazz." The mechs murmured in agreement. The twins saluted and headed off to the brig.

As they wandered down the corridor they discussed what had just happened.

"We did the right thing bro" Sideswipe started.

"I know but she'll be really upset about this though." Sunstreaker replied as they turned down the stairs for the brig.

"Where 'ave ya been." Jazz yelled from his cell.

"Been talking to the mechs about... how we ain' allowed to lead you into behavin' like you have been." Sunstreaker spoke as he sat down next to his brother in their cell next to the others.

"Fai' enough bu' ah like bein' rebelish et's fun" Soph commented as Jazz agreed.

"Sayin' tha' ah've foun' da bes' son'" she activated her radio and all of them started rocking out to the song.

_Right, right turn off the lights__We gonna lose our minds tonight__What's the dealeo?__  
__I love when it's all too much__5 a.m., turn the radio up__where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher__Call me up if you a gangster __Don't be fancy, just get dancey __Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__In all the right ways __All my underdogs, we will never, never be__Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on, and__Raise your glass__Just come on and come on and__Raise your glass_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn__What part of party don't you understand?__Wish you'd just freak out__  
__Can't stop coming in hot__I should be locked up right on the spot __It's so on right now__(It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher__Call me up if you a gangster__Don't be fancy, just get dancey__Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__In all the right ways__All my underdogs, we will never, never be__Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on, and__Raise your glass __Just come on and come and__ on __Raise your glass__  
__Won't you come on and come on, and__Raise your glass __Just come on and come and on__Raise your glass_

_Oh shit, my glass is empty__That sucks_

_So if you're too school for cool __And you're treated like a fool__You could choose to let it go __We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong__In all the right ways __All my underdogs, we will never, never be__Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong__In all the right ways__All my underdogs, we will never, never be__Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__Raise your glass__Just come on and come on and__Raise your glass__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__Raise your glass for me__Just come on and come on and__Raise your glass for me_

By the end of the song the Lambo. twins were dancing while the Porsche twins were singing and they had yet to realise that Optimus was stood in the doorway watching.

He smiled behind his mask as his sparklings messed around looking happier than ever. _Woah my sparklings I'll never get used to that but they look so happy, the dancing is terrible though. _He thought.

He walked forward making the twins all aware of him. Soph changed the song to "gives you hell" but Prime stopped her.

"Soph don't I just want to talk." Jazz looked at him wearily but Soph stopped the song.

"Does that mean we have to bugger off" Sunstreaker asked as the Prime looked at him as he sat down.

"No I want you two here as well as you might bring some... light to the situation... Kids I never meant to hurt you, I except you won't want to speak to me for a while... but I will always be here for you even if you don't want me. You're both a vital part of the Autobots and yes it probably is my fault that you two are scarily good at fighting and blending in with the decepticons"

When the Prime finished his speech he looked up and saw that Soph was looking at the floor but the mechs were staring daggers at him.

Suddenly Optimus felt something jab him in the spark which caused him to jump. Jazz and the twins shared a look but were trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Hey et worked!" Soph exclaimed and the mechs stared at her.

"What are you on about?" Soph looked at her creator.

"Who'd ya thin' poked ya? Always wondere' wha' et fel' like to poke meh creato'" she spelled out.

"What Soph you can't be serious in sayin' you forgive him" Sunstreaker stared at her.

"Well, ya ah've always wanted ta no meh creato' 'nd now ah do!" she threw her servos in the air smacking Jazz in the helm causing to fall off the berth.

She leaned over and stared at him, before looking up "Opps..." she shrugged and pulled the saboteur up who now sported a new dent and they both started arguing.

Optimus turned to the Lambo. twins "Do they do that a lot?"

"Yeah more than you know"

"But they always seem responsible when I see them."

"Yeah they're good at that!" Sideswipe finished as Jazz swung at Soph who dodged and flew back at him causing them both to fall off the berth.

Sideswipe laughed and fell over backwards while Sunstreaker and Optimus face palmed. When they looked back up they were sat on the berth staring back at them.

"I swear you two were just rolling on the floor trying to offline eachother?" the Prime sounded so confused Sideswipe and Soph both started laughing again while Jazz replied.

"Ya bu' we do tha' alo' 'nd we finish as quick as we star'" he shrugged afterwards.

"How long are we stuck in here for?" Sunstreaker looked up at his brother's question.

"For tonight all of you" all of the bots turned to where Prowl was stood.

"Oka' do ya jus' appear from nowhere or somethin'" Soph said while Jazz was desperately trying to hug him through the bars. Prowl gave the Saboteur a look that said _"Really you must have a screw lose" _He moved and stood by Prime. Jazz gave a defeated look and went and sat on the floor in the corner, sulking.

The Prime shook his head and looked at Prowl. "Sir, you have a hell of a lot to learn about these two" he jabbed the air in their direction. Sideswipe whispered something to Sunstreaker and they began giggling nervously while Soph lent over the edge of the berth poking the moody saboteur.

After some persuasion and a lot of poking Jazz finally came out of hiding, it also helped that Prowl came in and gave him a hug.

"Okay Prime are you babysitting this lot or you going to answer Galloway's demands" Prowl looked at the Lambo. twins as the Prime stood up.

"Frag I forgot right I'll go and sort him out thanks Prowl. Bye twins"

The all the mech twins said goodbye but Soph surprised them all when she replied "Bye dad!" Optimus stopped and turned to see the femme watching his every move just like a sparkling would. Optimus felt a glow of pride that at least one of them wanted him around.

He nodded and left the room.

"Soph you honestly want him around" Sunstreaker asked again while she nodded.

"Ta be fa' she has wan'ed ta fin' ou' creato' since we were sparklin's." Jazz said as Prowl walked off towards the door.

"Yes you lot think about your actions and I'll be down in the morning to let you out" they all nodded and saluted as he left the room.

**Me: Which bot to pick on next...**

**Sideswipe: Hey bitch**

**Me: Hey Sides I won't pick on you I love u!**

**Sides: Love u 2!**

**Me: Yay R&R and me and Sides will... chuck Skidz into the con base**

**Sides: Sweet! Review plz! *Down on the floor and begs***


	21. Chapter 21 Sideswipe

**My crappy attempt at a love scene now ... I stilll don't own transformers :'(**

When Prowl walked into the brig he found Sideswipe chatting to Soph through the bars, while Sunstreaker was balanced on the very edge of the berth snoring in his recharge. As Jazz, also in recharge, was snuggled up against his twin's side.

Prowl walked over to deactivate the lock on the doors. The sound startled Sunstreaker causing him to fall off the berth.

"Ahh... my paint job. What do I do now?"

Soph and Sideswipe looked at eachother and answered "Don't worry. No one al' see it. Jus' make left turns!" Prowl shook his head and tried hard not to smile at the sight while Jazz recharged peacefully through the whole thing.

"Come on you lot you need to get back to their posts." He said as he motioned them out.

Soph jabbed Jazz hard but he wouldn't wake up.

"Oka' bro jus' remembe' ya force' meh ta do this!" she exclaimed as she took aim and swiftly kicked him in the interfacing panel causing all the surrounding mechs to wince as Jazz woke up with a yelp.

Soph grinned smugly as he doubled up in pain. "Can we go now?" and with that she left.

"I'm gonna go talk to her now" Sideswipe said as Prowl helped Jazz up.

"Good luck Bro. Ya need it." Sunstreaker replied as Jazz looked between the three mechs.

"Wha's goin' on?"

"Jazz come with me I'll explain on the way. I'm going to speak with Bumblebee." As they all left, Sunstreaker was left on his own.

"Great at least I can go and fix my paint job now."

With Sideswipe

Soph was walking past the hangers towards the rec. room when Sideswipe ran up to her.

"Hey Soph... I was wonderin' if you wanted you know... to go for a drive now as I found a place ya might like... you know." He stuttered out and rubbed his helm as he waited for her answer.

"Yeh tha'll be cool Sides lets go" and with that they both transformed and drove off.

While the other mechs that were nearby stared wondering just what in Primus had just happened.

With Prowl and Jazz

Prowl explained the situation to Jazz while they waited for Bumblebee in his office.

"So wha' ya sayin' is tha' meh bes' scou' who ah trus' 'nd le' date meh sis is now fraggin' anothe' bot behin' 'er back?" Prowl shook his head, he would never understand why younger bots were so blunt with explanations.

"Yes Jazz and try not to offline him he is still my brother so do not make it more awkward then this is going to be... Ahh Bumblebee your here please sit down... Jazz move you're aft and sit there." He pointed to the corner and Bumblebee took the seat opposite Prowl looking nervous.

"I assume you do not understand why you are here?" Bumblebee shook his helm he didn't but guessing by Jazz's face plates he was in trouble.

"Ah'll give ya a hint et has somethin' ta do with meh siste' 'nd Arcee!" Jazz burst out while Prowl face palmed while Bumblebee looked shocked.

"It's not you think!" Bumblebee said while Jazz looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"For a start Jazz be quiet or I'll kick you out..." Jazz pouted but sat back down "...and secondly Bee we have witnesses to suggest otherwise." Prowl sat back and waited.

"Well... I... Urgh..."

"Bumblebee we're waiting" Prowl said tapping his pede on the floor.

"What can I say you obviously found me out so what can I say! Just don't tell Soph" he added quietly.

Prowl and Jazz looked eachother. "Et's a bi' late fo' tha' Bee." Jazz piped up.

"Wah! What do you mean?"

"Well... Sideswipe is telling her as we speak" As Prowl said Bumblebee developed the same problem as his older brother and crashed.

Back with Sideswipe 

Eventually the pair arrived at a secluded spot on the cliffs overlooking the base to their right and on the left was the sea. The spot was surrounded by woodland so they were safe to transform.

Soph transformed and wondered over to the edge of the cliff. When she turned around she came face to face with Sideswipe. "Sides ah..." But she never got any further.

Sideswipe wrapped his servos around her waist and they both locked optics. Soph slowly raised her visor and revealed her stunning blue optics while her scar was also clearly visible running across her left optic. They closed the remaining space between them and their lips sealed around the others.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Soph broke it off. She looked at him in the optics again before she spoke "Sides ah wan' ta bu' ah can' ahm with Bee ah migh' no' be happy with 'im bu'..." Sideswipe pressed his clawed finger against her lips.

"Soph... I'm sorry but Bee's been with Arcee since you were in stasis. I'm really sorry baby I didn't wanna tell you like this..." Sideswipe stopped when Soph kissed him again he relaxed into her touch while thinking _I thought she would be really upset. Saying... or thinking that I thought she was happy with Bee but this proves she hides stuff well. _"Does this mean you're breaking up with him?"

Soph smiled up at Sideswipe as she let her helm rest just above his spark chamber. "Sides ah thin' ya can safely say tha' ahm leavin' 'im 'nd we both know who ah should of been with all alon'."

Sideswipe smiled down and kissed the top of her helm, they just stood there enjoying eachother company. Listening to the waves crashing below them was like heaven for the pair as they were finally able to be together like they had always wanted.

Suddenly Sideswipe and Sophinals' comm. links went off and they groaned.

: Are you two slaggers going to turn up today or not?:

: Ohh... dad we were happy then:

: Ratch ya such a momen' killer:

: Watch your mouth now get your afts to medbay and I'm sure I'll find out what you meant in a minute:

: Ok we'll be back in ten Sides'n'Soph out:

: Ratchet out:

They looked at eachother and turned to head back.

"Huh... Sides'n'Soph go' a good rin' ta et don' ya thin'?" Soph said as she transformed into her sporty martini Porsche which for some bizarre reason had a number 5 on the side instead of a 4 but it made her easier to identify.

"Yep I think I can roll with it." Within minutes they drew up at base after tackling security. They transformed and walked off towards medbay.

**Me: Painful to read and write terrible. Anyways R&R I choose Hound!**

**Hound: Oh no not me!**

**Me: R&R and I'll enter Hound in for crufts!**


	22. Chapter 22 U 2 finally got it together

**Awkward moment when you bring the date home. How does Soph and Sides get on! I don't own transformers yadayadayada!**

When they reached medbay Sideswipe went first in case Ratchet was in a Unicron has invaded my mind mood while Soph followed behind holding his hand, nervously.

As they entered they found Sunstreaker, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus staring at Bumblebee who was crashed on a berth.

"Ha sucks ta be 'im righ' now, seems he's go' his bros problem as well as many others." Everyone whirled round to see Sideswipe leaning on Soph's helm and with his servos around her waist. She moved to walk forward and Sideswipe groaned in protest.

"Sorry babe." She laughed as everyone gave her a puzzled look as she eventually was able to move to stand by her brother.

"Ah... that's what you meant on the comm." Ratchet asked while they nodded.

"You take no time to move on do you kid" Ironhide said as everyone stared at the overly happy frontliner and ninja. Soph shrugged while Sideswipe glared at him.

He was about retort when Bumblebee onlined. "Ahh... my processor." He looked around him and saw all the mechs glaring at him while Soph stood smugly as Sideswipe put his servo over her shoulders.

"Trust me Bumblebee that's the least of your worries" Ratchet motioned to Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz and Sunstreaker as they glared at him.

Bumblebee soon shrank back feeling very small and outnumbered.

"Cool et mechs leave da insec' alon' at leas' while ahm 'ere. Bee all ahm gonna say is tha' ah thin' ya owe alo' of bots an explanation 'nd ah thin' ya gathe'd where we stan' now... Come on babe. See ya late' guys." And with that she left the room while everyone stared between her and Sideswipe who stared after her. He looked at the mechs before shrugging and skating after her.

"Tha's meh sis." Jazz laughed before turning to Sunstreaker who still gapped after the pair.

"Yeah with my brother. Great!" he said while throwing his hands in the air.

"Kids be serious for once" Ratchet and Optimus said in unison while Jazz growled at Optimus still not impressed by him.

"Fine ahm comming Soph" and with that Soph's comm. link pinged on the other side of base.

The remaining mechs began to interview Bumblebee at length.

"Oh fraggin' hell who now" she said as she answered her comm.

: Yo bitch:

: Bro, wha' do ya wan' ahm busy:

: Well, wha' do ya wan' ta do with Bee:

: Ah give ya full permissio' ta deal with 'im bu' Arcee's mine:

: Coolz see ya late':

: Bye bro:

Soph turned into the washracks with Sideswipe hot on her heels. She knew Arcee would be there with the other femmes.

"Soph what are we doin'" Sideswipe said as they went into the cubicles that had been put up for couples so they couldn't be see like they would be in the open ones.

"Oh... come on babe we both go' mud on our pain' 'nd ah don' like mud." She purred as she turned the shower on.

The three femmes looked at eachother whilst noises came from where Soph and Sideswipe had gone.

"What do you thinks going on there then" Chromia said pointing in their direction.

"Don't know but I thought she was with Bee." Flare up pointed out.

Arcee stayed quiet through the conversation until Soph shouted out from where her she had been listening using her highly sensitive audio horns. "Ah was 'nd then a slut was fraggin' 'im when ah was in stasis."

"Who was the slagger we'll get her for you!" Chromia yelled back as she was quite fond of Soph and was a mother figure for her and the fact she had been best friends with Elita so she was pleased to know that the twins where her sparklings.

Suddenly to their amusement Soph appeared at the top of the cubicle looking down at them. "Ah thin' ya no 'er well. Why don' ya tell 'em... Arcee."

Soph smirked as Arcee stopped and stared at the ninja while Chromia turned round and issued her with an amazing punch that knocked her straight out cold.

"Nice I give you ten out of ten" Sideswipe said appearing looking round the corner.

Flare up gave him a look while picking up the knocked out femme and walked out to medbay. While Chromia looked between the two "You two finally got your act together then" she smirked when they nodded "Well Smokescreen owes me"

"Le' meh guess bettin' pool" while Chromia nodded and smiled as she left.

"I better go find Ironhide before Arcee wakes up and tries to offline me for it. I'm glad for you two see you later." She called as she walked out.

"Now that's over with." Sideswipe said looking up at Soph who was still leant on the wall.

"Yep now can ah 'ave meh 'facin' panel back?" she said as she jumped down.

Back in Medbay

The saboteur walked back in blissfully unaware of what was happening in the washracks. He had the instruction from Soph and was heading back to tell the mechs.

"Jazz what's the verdict" cheating on a partner on Cybertron was a serious crime not as bad as harming a sparkling but technically it was harming a femme in this case so it was bad.

"Soph said ah 'ave full permission ta deal with 'im. She wan's Arcee" he looked at the Prime but not in the optics.

"Fair enough, well I'll ready another berth for Arcee then." Ratchet sighed as he moved off.

As he said that the door opened with Flare up carrying the unconscious femme. The mechs looked at her while she shot a look at Bumblebee while handing Arcee to Ratchet as Chromia also burst in.

"What is this a meeting room now" Ironhide said as he hugged his femme.

"Let me guess Soph did this?" the CMO asked Flare up who in reply shook her helm while she pointed to Chromia.

Ironhide looked at her while Chromia shrugged "You know my options to this stuff."

"Fair enough" Ironhide replied as everybot turned to see Sideswipe and Soph walking back into the medbay.

"What do you two want now?" Ratchet exclaimed as everyone crowded in.

"Ain' we allowed in with everyone else" Soph said as she jumped on a berth swinging her legs with Sideswipe close behind.

"Sis ah was jus' tryin' ta figure some punishmen' ou'." He purred scaring Bumblebee to the point that he shuffled away from the saboteur. Most bots hadn't seen the heads of special ops. at work with the decepticons when they were captured, not even the Prime, but Bumblebee had and was still scarred by it.

"Hum... ah couldn' possibly say bro... do we use the method we used on Screamer or the one on TC" as she purred out her question her visor flashed red causing Bumblebee to squeak. He had witnessed both.

"Ahm thinkin' both..." Jazz smirked as Soph clapped her hands in glee. Arcee chose that moment to wake up.

"Urgh... Chromia ya dead" she slurred as she sat up. Once fully awake she turned to see everyone glaring at her. "Ohh... slag" she said as she realised Ironhide was there.

"Do you get to do it to both or just him?" Everyone turned back to Sideswipe who now had his servos around Soph in a hug again as she and Jazz considered the question.

Soph turned to Prowl "Both?" while he nodded. She and Jazz high fived.

The bots realised how late it was when Sunstreakers alarm went off saying it was 10pm. "Ohh... Slag we'll be 'ere tomorrow Ratch ta pick 'em up" Jazz said as he headed off with Prowl. Ratchet nodded and signalled for everyone to get out.

Sideswipe turned to Soph as they left "Baby you got nowhere to recharge now I know you said you were gonna get your stuff from your old quarters tomorrow but do you..." Sideswipe trailed off as Optimus glared at him, not happy he was dating his newly found daughter.

Realising this Soph shot her creator a look before turning to Sideswipe "Yep ahm there babe." And with that they headed off together.

Ironhide, Chromia and Optimus turned to eachother while Sunstreaker groaned "Ahh... man now I'll have to listen to them all night great!" and with that he stormed off after them.

**Me: Damn parents get in the way!**

**Optimus: I have had reports of you abusing bots to get removes**

**Me: R&R peeps and OP will tell ol' Megsy he loves his brother!**

**Optimus: Yes I do love my brother even though he's tried to kill me**

**Me: 0.o**


	23. Chapter 23 No touchy touchy

**Don't own Transformers even though I'm being chased by Hide ekk I didn't put paint in your cannons!**

Medbay 10am

Jazz and Soph arrived early to medbay to pick up their victims. They bounded into medbay just as Ratchet throw a wrench and Jolt.

Ratchet turned as they both started laughing at Jolts expense but the look on his face plates was priceless. "Mornin' Ratch! Where's Bugboy 'nd Gatorgirl!" Soph asked brightly while the newly nicknamed bots entered the room glaring at her.

"Bugboy really?" Jazz looked at her.

"Dude it sounded good in meh head oka'" Soph replied while Ratchet looked amused.

"There there as you've seen, have fun. Try not to break them too much" he added at the end fearing what they would do as he had seen Thundercracker after they had finished.

"We won' ... much" they replied as they marched them out of medbay. The twins marched them through the rec. room so everyone could see them. Many glared at the pair while the twins flipped and somersaulted around them with excitement.

Eventually they reached the torture chamber where no bot was allowed in without the twin's permission as that's where they kept the decepticons when they questioned them. They entered and Bumblebee and Arcee looked around the energon stained walls and in the gloom they could just make out Jazz fiddling with some tools on a table.

There was a load crash behind them and they swung round to see Soph locking the door behind them. As she locked it they were plunged into to darkness.

Soph and Jazz started up their night vision and set to work.

"So ya thin' ya coul' bea' us did ya..."

"... Well thin' again as ya gonna feel ou' fall raft" and to finish they both cackled evil before Soph had grabbed a piece of chain that was attached to the rafters and swung over them catching their helms as she went sending them smacking into a wall.

Once they recovered from the hit the pair hugged eachother for dear life as Jazz let another cackle and grabbed Bumblebee by a servo and dragged him kicking and screaming over to the chains where he continued to tie him up despite his pleas of apology.

Soph jumped down from the rafters and, using duck tape, she stuck Arcee to the wall before the twins regrouped and Jazz grabbed a bucket full of a grey substance as Soph grabbed a gun from the table.

Before Soph spoke she transformed her arm into her rifle "Now ah thin' abi' of targe' practice in orde' don' ya thin'"

"Good idea. Ya shoo' 'nd ah'll see if ah can hi' anythin' with this dark energon." He added freaking their victims out more even though it was just concrete. Soph fired her real rifle at the floor to make it sound like a real gun while Arcee yelped while Bumblebee started to cry which made the twins laugh more.

Jazz ran up the walls pouring the concrete on to them while Soph started to shoot at them with her paint gun.

After a while Soph grow bored of the paint gun she throw it at Jazz who continued to shoot them. Soph wondered over and looked at their vast collection of tools. The chain saw seemed somewhat appropriate. Grabbing it she shrugged and started it up. That's where it went wrong.

The chain saw spluttered into life, if Soph had had some sense she would have stopped but after years of shots, wrenches and slaps to the helm she didn't have much left so carried on, she closed in towards Bumblebee minding Jazz's shots. She only meant to scratch his paint but the chain saw leapt forward and slashed through his armour making him scream in pain.

"Opps oh well ya live" was her reply as she did the same to Arcee so they had matching cuts.

Jazz looked up as he ran out of ammo "Ain' tha' the saw Jacky modified" while Soph looked down at it.

"Oh yeah tha's why et fel' funny" they stood back to admire their handy work. Jazz unlocked the door and Bumblebee and Arcee could finally see their multi-coloured paint, rock solid helms and their matching scars which were now slowly dripping energon.

"Bee ya realise if ya had said somethin' et would of been okay bu' ya didn' so ya lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness" Jazz gave her a lop sided look.

"Firstly stop preachin' and secondly stop quotin' songs."

To which Soph replied "Wha' how do ya know the son' ya were offline when et came ou'?"

"Blaster" they both said at the same time.

They both shrugged and looked round when Arcee spoke "Can we get down"

The twins looked at eachother "Well ya could bu' ah promised some bots stuff 'nd plus Ratch is comin' ta check ya as he didn' trus' us."

"Of course I didn't, I see the cons when you're finished" Ratchet stood in the doorway with Prime and Prowl behind him seeing their lair for the first time.

"Hey who said ya coul' come in" the twins asked as they walked in looking around at the walls and their tools.

"We need to check them two over and plus I was curious as I've never been in here before." Prowl said while looking at the wall which was covered in dry energon. "Um... what's with the energon" he looked between the two.

"Um... it's called Soph losing temper with TC so usin' swords on 'im." Jazz said while the mechs optics widen as they stared at the seemingly innocent ninja.

"Probably didn' help tha' Jazz gave Screamer a load of drugs we snatched from... places so he purged on the wall bu' da amoun' of cons we bea' da slag ou' of in 'ere ya lose coun' on whose is whose" she added while the mechs made a mental note to watch out for them in the future.

While Ratchet tended to the pair stuck on the walls Optimus and Prowl went over to study their weapon collection "Ah wouldn' look at tha' if ah was ya" Soph started but she was to late as Optimus looked ready to purge while Prowl looked ready to crash as they found weapon in particular. Said weapon was encased on the wall in a metal bomb proof cage with a passcode on the lock.

"What in the name of Cybertron are you doing with this" Optimus roared at the twins who ducked their helms. The weapon in question was one banned by the Autobots out right. It was a rocket launcher mixed with a plasma cannon and flame gun which will kill anything in one shot. It was the most dangerous weapon ever invented.

"We go' et when ya sen' us into da cons las' time. We foun' et in Shockys room. Et's the only one lef' in existence" they replied not making eye contact.

Prowl and Optimus looked at eachother "Get it out of there and we'll get it destroyed." The twins looked up in horror.

"Why should we et's safe in there 'nd plus we can'"

"What do you mean you can't" Prowl growled pretty pissed off now.

"Ah was da one who 'ad da passcode bu' ah los' et when they sho' meh shoulde' as ah 'ad et written on meh armour which disintergrate'"

"Sophinal that is the worst excuse I have ever heard!" The Prime stated to his daughter.

"Well et's true though believe wha' ya wan' now ge' ou' of ou' lair or we're turn on ya all" the twins growled in unison.

"What..." Optimus started but stopped when their visors turned red. Prowl and Prime backed out of the room making sure Ratchet had removed Bumblebee and Arcee as the twins moved toward them.

Once out in the corridor, Soph stood guard watching every movement the mechs made as Ratchet took the injured pair to medbay while Jazz locked the door and entered the passcode to activate the security.

He turned back to the group. The twins shared a look and they nodded and with that they walked off towards the rec. room.

Prime and Prowl shared a look. "Um... what the hell just happened?" Prime asked in a very un-primely way.

Prowl shook his head "Never piss them two off if you do it will always end badly trust me on that." He said as he headed after them. Optimus looked after his tactician before heading to his office to hide.

When Prowl entered the rec. room he found only the two sets of twins where there. Jazz and Sunstreaker were dancing on the Xbox while Soph and Sideswipe were sat together watching.

Sideswipe turned to Soph and said something to her while she looked up at him and smiled. He put his servos around her and pulled her towards him while leaning down. Their lips met and they both relaxed into each other's touch. The pair would have enjoyed it more but Jazz and Sunstreaker decided to ruin it.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

_We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!_

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Soph and Sideswipe parted and looked at eachother. Soph turned to Jazz "Ah hate ya so much righ' now ya no"

He laughed at her "Tha's wha' ahm 'ere fo' sis ta make ya life hell."

Prowl decided to make his entrance then "Where's everyone else then."

The Porsche twin shrugged while Sunstreaker piped up "They kinda ran out when these two came in with red visors" he said as he and Jazz sat down on the sofa opposite Sideswipe and Soph.

"I'm surprised anyway you two do not EVER use that weapon EVER" Prowl said while they nodded as the other twins looked curious.

"I need to go and get a report on the damaged to Bee and Arcee." With that Prowl left.

Sideswipe whispered something to Soph while her visor suddenly lit up and they both shot out of the room.

Jazz turned to Sunstreaker both getting the feelings of the pair through their twin bonds. "Ah don' wanna no wha' their doin' now" while Sunstreaker agreed.

Sunstreaker gapped at the door before looking sideways at the saboteur "Death match on Just dance"

The saboteur accepted immediately and they rushed back to the giant TV.

**Sides: Don't own the song either**

**Me: Nope **

**Jazz: I have the best thing for R&R **

**Me: Let me hear it!**

**Jazz: We get Skidz and Mudflap to make out for one whole min!**

**Me: Plz stop quoting Friends but Yeh R&R and they'll do that!**


	24. Chapter 24 Ill feelings

**So happy but I don't know why ? Oh well still don't own Transformers now I'm sad joys!**

4 weeks later...

Soph had finally gone stir crazy and was literally begging Ratchet to clear her for full duty along with everyone else, fed up with the pissed off ninja.

"Come on Ratch ahm fine" she protested as the Autobots were due to leave for battle in 60 clicks and she wanted to be there.

"Well your scans have come back clear and your sure you feel fine?" he doubled checked with her before giving her clearance.

"Yeah fo' da fifth time ahm fine!" she exclaimed even though she wasn't really. She had been drinking more energon than usual and had been purging quite a bit as well but she assumed that it was a virus and would pass.

"Fine" he said reluctanty.

She whooped and fist pumped while running and transforming joining the line of Autobots. She over took the others and sped to the front to join Jazz, Optimus and Prowl.

"Sis ya made et!" Jazz exclaimed through the comm.

"Yep ahm back now le's kick some decepticon can!" and with that the pair over took the other two and sped off to the waiting battle.

"Just what we need." Prowl exclaimed. While Optimus laughed at their eagerness.

The twins arrived at the battle seen and began taking out drones as they went. The autobots arrived and watched the duo demolition team work.

Soph transformed and drove over a rocky slope, flying through the air she transformed grabbing Ramjets wing, flinging him into the cliff face. She fell onto Thundercracker her took off with her at high speed.

As she disappeared over the cliffs, Ratchet took off in hot pursuit after her, while everyone looked at the rather miffed Lambo. twins "I thought that was our job!" Sunstreaker exclaimed as Sideswipe laughed.

Optimus Prime turned his attention to where Jazz was now failing as Starscream shot his servo. The Prime turned to Bluestreak who was hidden high above them. He gave the signal and Bluestreak turned to his squad. "Cliffy aim for the jet cons while everyone else... aim for the tin foil cans." And with that they fired.

Their battle ended while another one was just starting.

Soph had fallen from Thundercracker a few cliffs over for two reasons. One was that her jet judo was crap and secondly, she had started to heave and as much as she would love to she didn't particularly wish to purge on him.

She had landed in a rocky canon. When Ratchet arrived he found the little ninja leaning against a boulder doubled up and dry heaving. He rushed over to her when she did purge again.

The medic rubbed her back to try and calm her and also help her as he noted there was already a lot of have half processed energon there, about the amount that would be found in a average bot but she hadn't stopped purging yet.

Eventually Soph finished and she straightened up. She turned round as she wiped the energon from her mouth where she came face to face with the medic. Her optics widen as she realised he had been the one behind her.

"I knew I shouldn't cleared you!" he started.

"Ratch et's jus' a virus et'll pass." She said as she tried to walk off but Ratchet grabbed her servo preventing her from leaving.

"It's not it didn't show up in my scan. Why do you think it's a virus?" he inquired.

"Well... ah normal purge a' this time 'nd like now ah feel fine 'gain. Oh 'nd ah've been drinkin' more than ah shoul' be..." as she said that the light bulb clicked in Ratchet's head.

"Sophinal... when was the last time you interfaced with Sideswipe?" He asked as she looked at him awkwardly.

"Tha's kinda personal Ratch 'nd the fac' he's ya sparklin'..." she said before she was cut off.

"Sophinal this is serious I need to know."

"Um... las' nigh'" she stuttered as Ratchet stared at her more seriously.

"Okay before that."

"Urgh... be 'bout four' weeks the'" as she said that Ratchets optics darkened.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not we'll meet the others at base as they have to clean the mess up and you need immediate treatment." He said as he attached his line to her bumper when she had transformed. She protested as they sped off.

**Me: Cliffhanger**

**Cliff: Again it's JUMPER**

**Jazz: Shut up**

**Me: I love how you've suddenly come into this**

**Jazz: I no I give it style anyways R&R**

**Me: Yeah R&R or Jazz'll lose some of his massive ego**

**Jazz: Hey!**


	25. Chapter 25 I hate you Primus

**Don't own transformers. This gets really repetative doesn't it!**

Once they arrived at base Ratchet shoved her on to a berth as he got his scanners out that Soph had only seen once which made her panic even more.

"Remove your chest plating" he ordered and she did as she was told. Ratchet placed the small probe over her spark and looked at the monitor. He groaned when his fears were justified.

Soph looked at him confused but it all made sense when Ratchet turned to her "Soph you haven't told Sides about your 'problem' have you?"

Soph shook her helm knowing what was coming. "Well, congratulations you're sparked"

The Autobots arrived back at base to find a pissed off medic but lacking a certain ninja. As they transformed Optimus was about to ask where Soph was when Ratchet grabbed Sideswipe by the audio horns and dragged him off muttering "You had go and slagging do it didn't ya kid". The bots looked at eachother wondering again what was going on.

Ratchet dragged Sideswipe into med bay and when they entered Sideswipe found Soph lying face down in a berth. Ratchet pushed Sideswipe towards her before saying "Soph ya have to tell him some time as we need to sort it out" with that he left them to it.

"Soph what's goin' on" Sideswipe asked as he sat down next to her. He placed a hand on her servo. But she shook her helm staying face down in the berth.

"Baby ya can tell me anythin'" as he said that Soph slowly turned to look at him. She looked him in the optics as she raised her visor and quietly said "Ahm sparked 'nd ya et's yours."

Sideswipe froze in shock at what she had just said and tried to process the information. When he didn't reply Soph panicked and shouted for Ratchet. "Ah thin' ah broke 'im" Ratchet looked at the frontliner and smacked him over the helm bringing Sideswipe back with a bang.

"Okay that's good news isn' it?" he said at last looking between his now sparked femme and his creator. Ratchet and Soph both shook their helms.

"Sides theirs somethin' tha' no one knows excep' Ratch and Jazz obviously. Ya remembe' when ah was capture' las' vorn by da cons" he nodded they had been searching for her for months before they found her in Shockwaves lab, battered and broken. "Well Shocky 'ad injected meh with some sort of substance tha' affecte' meh spark..." She looked at the ground not wanting to finish the rest.

Sideswipe put his servo around her and looked at Ratchet. "What does tha' mean?"

"It means that she can't get sparked but if she does by some miracle it will offline her..."

**Sides: Your so cruel aren't you?**

**Me: Yep**

**Sunny: R&R**

**Sides: And we'll... scratch Sunnys paint!**

**Me: Yes**

**Sunny: NO!**


	26. Chapter 26 I am

**Jazz: Using amazing hacking skills I will now say...**

**Me: I don't own Transformers**

Sideswipe stared at the ninja who now had her helm on his shoulder plating sobbing. He rubbed her back while he spoke to his creator. "What! Can we help her we have to do somethin'?" he said concerned for the bot who brought so much happiness to his life.

"Well we have three options one, we leave it there and certainly lose both of them, secondly, we destroy the other spark and save Soph or..." Ratchet turned away not really wanting to say the other option.

"Or what dad?" Sideswipe asked.

"Ratch ya can' be serious we can' use tha' one tha' ain' fai' on 'im" Soph said looking up with energon stains staining her face plates.

"What's the final option?" Sideswipe all most demanded.

The ninja and medic looked at eachother Soph nodded and Ratchet continued "The other option is that we take the spark from Soph and put it into you..." Sideswipe looked determined which both knew would be bad.

"Before you make any decisions think about it first. Soph report twice a day please until you two decide and no transforming or fights." He said gently before he subspaced a wrench causing both younger bots to run out of the room.

The pair walked down the corridor in silence both trying to come to terms what had just happened, Soph flipped her visor back down to hide the fact she had been crying. They rounded the corner to their new quarters and found Jazz and Sunstreaker outside, both obviously felt their pain through their bonds.

Jazz looked first to see them he moved to his sister's side from where he had been lent on the wall before asking "Soph wha' happene'?"

Soph looked around before motioning them inside. Once inside she faced the new mechs and repeated her earlier explanation. "Ahm sparked' 'nd et's Sides'" Sunstreaker couldn't understand why no one was happy normally everyone celebrated if a sparkling was created.

Jazz rushed to his sister and hugged her when she started crying again. "Um... why are you guys all mournful?" Sunstreaker piped up while Sideswipe looked at Soph who nodded meaning he could tell him.

"If I tell you this you have to promise you won't tell anyone otherwise will offline ya for it." Sunstreaker nodded it had to be bad. "Shockwave experimented on Soph when she was captured and gave her a injection that now means that the sparkling will offline her." He said gravely as Sunstreaker gasped he looked between his brother and the ninja.

"So what are ya goin' ta do?" Jazz and Sunstreaker asked at the same time.

"We don' no. Heck we no' even bonde' ye'! Bu' ah thin' Sides wan's ta use option three." Soph said quietly while Jazz shot round to look at the red frontliner.

"Wha' tha's suicidal man!" He exclaimed. Sideswipe shrugged while Sunstreaker just looked lost.

"Um... care to explain?" he looked between the three bots in front of him.

Jazz explained the three options to Sunstreaker who looked at his brother like he was crazy when Jazz finished. "Dude ya can' do tha'!" Sideswipe looked at him stubbornly.

"Why not then we can save Soph and the sparkling." He pouted afterwards. Soph shook her helm and sat down on the couch.

"Sides ya can' do tha' ah don' wanna risk losin' ya too" she said gently.

He moved round in front of Soph "But Soph, we have a chance to have a family and besides, aren't we Autobots? Don't we fight for choice in life, the choice for all sentient beings to have a choice whether to live or die? You see, if we destroy the sparkling then we're just throwing away all that we've been fighting the last 500,000 vorns for." He exclaimed dramatically.

Jazz whispered to Sunstreaker from where they both stood behind the couch. "Oka' if he 'ad a cape on 'nd dramatic music played while we shone a ligh' the' et would so be epic" Sunstreaker laughed as Soph shot him a death glare from where she was.

"Ah can still 'ere ya, ya no ya af'" she said sternly to the mechs behind her who then burst out laughing. She sighed and turned back to Sideswipe leaving the "children" to it. "Ah guess ya righ' Sides. We'll tell Ratch tomorrow bu' ya realise tha' Optimus migh' offline ya" she added at the end suddenly remembering about her creator.

Sideswipe optics widen in horror also just remembering his femmes creator was their leader. "Oh I'm so fragged!" he stated as all the mechs looked at eachother.

"How 'bout da femmes 'ere come with us as Jazz is more likely ta offline Prime if he tries anythin'" she jabbed her finger at the mechs who were glaring at her.

Jazz slowly nodded his helm "Yeh she's righ' ahm likely ta do somethin' like tha'" he admitted. Sunstreaker agreed wanting to protect his brother.

"Coolz we're see ya gals 'ere tomorrow" Soph shouted after them as they left. Jazz mock glared at her as he left.

Once in the hallway they walked off chatting about the day's events. "Are you not going to offline Sides for nearly offlining your sister?" Sunstreaker asked as they walked past the rec. room.

Jazz shook his helm as they stopped outside Prowl's office "Nah he makes 'er happy so there's no need, plus she didn' try anythin' with Prowler so ya no, 'nd ah like Sides more than Bee" at that point he stopped as he heard Prowl yell at him something to do with his name was Prowl as far as Sunstreaker could make.

He smirked as Jazz face palmed at the comment from his bonded. "Yeh see ya in da morin' Sunny" with that Jazz turned and faced a pissed off Prowl but Jazz just pushed the tactician back into his office and shut the door behind him with his pede. Sunstreaker shook his helm and walked off to go and redo his paint job. For the second time that day.

**Me: LOLZ**

**Sides: What now!**

**Me: Finally got the 6th season of Scrubs**

**Sunny: I has a good idea**

**Me: Play Guy love song to Jazz and Prowl**

**Sides: R&R peeps I wanna do that!**


	27. Chapter 27 Med bay of doom

**I don't own Transformers or Greenday sadly**

10 am Eastern time

The two sets of twins were in the rec. room chatting about the new Greenday song "American Idiot" Jazz had found last night. Suddenly Ratchet burst in and stormed up to the ninja who dived behind Sideswipe, Jazz and Sunstreaker much to the amusement to the other bots and humans present.

"Ah ain' done nothin'!" she squeaked.

Ratchet glared at her "I realised that as you haven't come to med bay this morning and you're supposed to be in twice a day!" he stated as all four face palmed as they were so caught up with the song they had forgotten to take Soph to him but they had planned on going before lunch.

"We were comin' at lunch dad" Sideswipe put in while Jazz and Sunstreaker tried to detach Soph from the couch as she had gotten her audio horn stuck in it when she had hidden.

"Well ya can come now" Ratchet said dragging the ninja out of the room when she was free with the three mechs followed after her. Optimus watched as one of his sparklings was dragged off yelling to medbay with other mechs following her. He started after them worried for her health.

Back in the rec. room the bots and humans were laughing at the sight. Well they were until Galloway walked in. All the humans straightened themselves up but even Lennox and Epps couldn't resist smirking at eachother while the bots left the room laughing so much they were crying.

The Medbay of Doom

Ratchet stormed in a literally threw Soph onto the berth, he turned away and picked up a cup of energon. But it happened to be medical energon, the stuff that had to come from pit as Soph and Jazz had agreed. It was yellow and thicker than normal energon it also had a sour taste and both hated it to the end of existence.

"Firstly, drink this" he shoved the energon into Soph's hand she made a face when she finished before Ratchet continued, no one noticed Optimus slip in silently "Secondly have you decided what you're going to do?" he looked between the four bots on the berth. Both Sideswipe and Jazz had their servos around Soph's shoulders.

The four bots looked at eachother before turning to Ratchet and Soph nodded. Optimus chose that moment to speak up "Would someone care to explain the situation?" Everyone turned to see the leader stood there.

Jazz and Sunstreaker growled at him before Ratchet picked up a wrench so the mechs stopped growling at the Prime. Then he turned to Optimus "How many times do I have to say don't sneak into my medbay!"He glared at him.

"Well I thought I had the right to know what is wrong with my daughter?" he stated while folding his arms.

Soph and Jazz face palmed again before Soph swung round to him "Now ya take an interes', ya no us fo' like a month 'nd ya wanna no everythin'" she yelled at him before turning back. She put her hand to her head before questioning Ratchet "Mood swing?" Ratchet nodded.

The three mechs laughed at her as she looked angry and confused at the same time while Ratchet shook his helm and chuckled at her. Ratchet, deciding to ignore Optimus, continued to ask them "What did ya all decide then?"

Sideswipe answered that one "I'll have it" Ratchet did a double take at him.

"Sides ya know all the risks and stuff and that you could be offlined." Sideswipe nodded while hugging Soph who was, for some bizarre reason, crying again. "You realise that it might not survive any way?" He nodded and Ratchet sighed.

Optimus looked the same way as Sunstreaker had done yesterday when he found out. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jazz glared at him as Soph turned back to face Optimus "Ahm sparked so ge' over et" she turned round before adding "Ahm so pissed off righ' now 'nd ah don' no why" she huffed as the mechs laughed at her.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" could be heard all over base and all the bots and humans looked up from what they were doing. The bots instantly realising that it was Optimus decided that those who were supposed to be on duty should do there work while the others decided to head for the training room to try and stay out of the way.

Back in medbay Optimus was in the process of trying to strangle Sideswipe who was currently hid behind Soph who was being held back by Ratchet as she wanted to help Jazz and Sunstreaker who were trying and failing to hold the 30ft Prime back.

Ratchet being the sensible bot commed for some extra muscle.

: Ironhide, Prowl do you copy, this is kinda an emergency:

: Prowl here it better be a proper emergency:

: Ironhide reporting, does it have anything with Prime yelling:

: Yes it does... ah Soph ya can' go and help no Sides he isn' goin' to offline ya, anyway we need help:

: Yeah sounds fun:

: We'll be there in 10 clicks Prowl out:

: Ahh... yeah I'll come. Ironhide out:

: Hurry Ratchet out Optimus stand down...:

Ironhide shot his final target which burst into flames. He looked at it smugly before wondering to medbay to see what was occurring.

Prowl arrived at medbay at the same time as Ironhide entering cautiously they both entered into a world of mayhem.

Sideswipe was skating round the berths with a very angry Prime on his tail while Sunstreaker was skating after them yelling at Optimus as Jazz flipped in front of his creator shoving Sideswipe faster so they gained distance from Optimus. As all this went on Ratchet was trying to hold back the ninja who was kicking out wanting to join in.

Prowl brought order back instantly "Bots calm down" he shouted as Ironhide rugby tackled Prime and pinned him against the wall. As Prime struggled to get out of Ironhides grip, Prowl was about to ask what was going on when the ninja, who was now behind Sideswipe, Jazz and Sunstreaker, suddenly gasped and clutched her spark.

She doubled up in pain and whimpered. As Ratchet rushed over to help her from where he had been sedating Prime as she yelled out in pain. Jazz and Sideswipe caught her as she collapsed.

Ratchet started ordering the bots around as the mechs placed the ninja on a berth "Ironhide take him to the brig, Prowl get Sunny and Jazz out of here and Sides go 'n' ge' Jacky. I'm gonna need help."

All the bots did as they were told and Ironhide dragged the semi-conscious Prime out as Prowl grabbed the distressed Saboteur and golden warrior from the room before looking with concern at the ninja. Sideswipe sprinted to find Wheeljack.

**Soph: Your so mean to me!**

**Me: Slag happens get over it!**

**Jazz: R&R and we beat the slag out of her**

**Me:Um.. no thanks I'm gonna go hide**


	28. Chapter 28 Back again

**(From the secret hiding spot somewhere in England, Bristol, Clevedon, in my home under my bed) I don't own transformers!**

As they all left, Ratchet set to work to stabilise her and try and get her back. He attached his spark rate monitor while he studied her results Wheeljack burst with Sideswipe, who was immediately pushed out by his step carrier.

"What's it look like Ratch" Wheeljack asked after having been filled in by his step sparkling about Shockwave and the whole story.

"It doesn' look good Jack the sparklins rate is too high while Sophs is droppin' by the click" Ratchet replied as he injected with a liquid to bring her back round so they could stabilise her.

"We can' lose 'er now." Ratchet whispered as she started to fit. They both sprang in to action.

Wheeljack held her servo still as Ratchet attached a drip to her. He then placed a mask over her mouth and turned on the oxygen to try and get some back into her processor.

After a few tense minutes Soph stopped fitting and she began to come round.

She groaned as her processor throbbed and her optics tried to focus but her visor was up which meant she couldn't see much in front of her.

"Ow... Ratch wha' happene'?" she slurred as she came round.

Wheeljack went back to studying the spark monitor as Ratchet moved forward. "Soph we have to operate on ya tonigh' if we don' ya could be offline by the mornin'" he said gently as she groaned.

"Alrigh' thanks Ratch. Urgh... where's Sides 'nd Jazz?" she asked looking around.

As she said that Sideswipe, Jazz and Sunstreaker fell through the door. They scrambled to their pedes and ran over to where she was lying. Sideswipe was first to reach her and hugged his femme like the world was ending. Sunstreaker laid a hand on her leg as Jazz held her hand.

"You get all the mechs don't you kid" Wheeljack smirked at his comment before leaving to go and finish his weekly explosion.

"Sides, kid, I'm operatin' tonigh' are ya sure that's what you want?" Ratchet asked his sparkling who nodded as he was peeled off of Soph by Jazz who wanted a 'ninja hug' as he called it. Ratchet moved off to let the younger bots to have sometime as it could be there last.

Time was running out.

After a few hours Sophs health was failing fast and by 3pm she could barely move without being in pain. When Ironhide and Prowl came to visit and take the over protective brother and boyfriend away who had been there for 2 hours now, Sunstreaker had gone on patrol much to his disgust as it was pouring down outside, they realised how ill she really was.

As they entered the bay they found Jazz telling a joke to try and lighten the mood while Sideswipe was attempting hide Ratchets wrench collection.

"Some how Sides I don't think you should be touching them" Prowl said as Ironhide smirked as Ratchet entered and wrenched Sideswipe before Sophinal even knew what was happening.

As she started to cough was when Ironhide and Prowl noticed that her optics which usually radiated mischievousness and happiness, even through the bad times they had still sparkled, but now they had lost their spark. Her optics were dull and half shut even though she tried to be cheerful they showed her true feelings.

"How ya feelin' kid?" Ironhide enquired as they walked over.

"Ahm oka' ah thin'. Or ah will be Doc bots operatin' on meh tonigh'" she said slowly.

"Soph what's actually wrong and why is Optimus wanting to offline Sides?" Prowl asked as Jazz hugged. The look on Prowls face plates made everyone laugh while Soph smiled at them.

She repeated the story slowly eventually she got to the end and finished with "Ahm sparked 'nd yeh et's Sides 'nd yeh ahm slowly 'nd painfully offlinin'." Jazz and Prowl looked at eachother it amused them how she could still be sarcastic even though this happened to her.

Ironhide swung round and glared at Sideswipe as he subspaced his guns powering them up he stated "You little slagger why would you do this to 'er if you knew then..." Sideswipe cowered in fear as Soph cut him off. "Hide he didn' no! Da only bots who knew were Ratch 'nd Jazz."

Ironhide lowered the weapons looking sheepish before Prowl butted in "Fair enough Soph get better soon we'll come and see you as soon as we can but we have to go and these two have to too." He casually pointed to Jazz who then gave Soph a hug goodbye realising it could be his last from her. Sideswipe hugged her after and kissed her helm. Even though he would be there later for the operation he didn't know if Primus was being kind or not.

With that they left and Soph was left in the company of her thoughts.

**Me: I'm alive *does a jig***

**Red Alert: We've been comprimised**

**Me: Yeah R&R and I'll stay Autobot and not go Con**

**Red: What! I no it**

**Me: It's a joke**


	29. Chapter 29 Questions

**Hey ahm back I stills don't owns transformers! I'm in such a happy mood finally got voted Jazz transformers (Facebook name) person of the week! Hell ya I'm so sad!**

After a few hours Ratchet was working quietly on some poor bots disassembled servo which looked suspiciously like Blurrs and Soph had fallen into recharge when Galloway, Lennox and the President walked in.

Ratchet turned to face them. "Good afternoon gentleman how can I help ya?" he asked politely as it was the President so even he wouldn't be grumpy to him.

Lennox answered before Galloway, as he didn't want another argument between them if he could help it. "Well we came to see if you knew where Soph was as we needed to talk to her..." he spotted the other third in command on the berth "but she doesn't seem to be up for it" he said as Ratchet shook his helm.

"I demand to speak to her as she has some things to answer for!" he yelled making the President jump, Lennox face palm and Ratchet growled as Galloway's yells woke up Soph.

"Urgh... Ratch wha' day is et OW" she yelped as she looked over. Ratchet glared at Galloway and moved over to Soph.

"Easy Soph its still Saturday. This injection will make ya feel bette' for a bi'." He said gently as he gave her the shot which made her relax instantly. "By the way the President is here and wishes to speak to ya. Are ya up for it?" she nodded slowly.

Suddenly Ratchet's comm. went off and he face palmed. He turned to Soph as he left "I have to go and sort your creator out as he's currently stuck in a wall" he turned to the humans as he picked them up "Lennox I must ask that ya go easy on her as she really is not well." He placed them on the berth next to her audio horn so she could hear them. With that he left.

Lennox walked forward used to being next to these metal giants he laid a hand on her shoulder. Soph finally realising someone was there turned her helm to see a worried Lennox, scared President and pissed off Galloway. "Soph you alrigh' kid we haven't seen you for a while?" Lennox asked as she nodded.

"Yeh Ratch is operatin' on meh tonigh' so ah should be alrigh' then unless et's meh time ta join da well of all sparks." She said.

"Sergeant Lennox maybe we could do this another time seeing as the... bot is obviously unwell." Lennox nodded at the president but they forgot they had Galloway with them.

He marched forward confronting Lennox "If this bot can blow up an entire countryside with one arm I think she is capable of talking now" with that he pushed Lennox out the way and stormed over to the ninja.

"Sophinal you have some answers to tell right now." She turned to look at Galloway before ignoring him and looking at Lennox and the president. "Urgh... not to be rude or nothin' sir bu' may ah ask ya designatio'"

Lennox face palmed forgetting Soph had been in stasis when the new President first visited. "Of course my... name is it... is Barack Obama and I am the president of the United States, and you are?" he said politely as he had only heard about the bot but never actually met her.

He had received two different reports about the bot. One, from Galloway, saying she was rash, had no sense of responsibility and was the leader of the Autobot rebels he liked to call the young bots. While Lennox's report had said she was polite, knew what she had to do and when, she had good sense of humour and could relax the troops and was very good with any newbies as she understood what it felt to be new and out of place.

Soph returned Obama's smile and replied "Meh designatio' is Sophinal bu' ya can call meh Soph 'nd ahm da join' third in comman' 'nd head of special ops. Ahm also the team's only ninja." Obama nodded seeing that the "teenager", as she would be in human ages, wasn't scared of anything and was out going and still had a personality after being at war for some time.

"Lennox can ah ask why ya came ta meh fo' this?" she said her face plates, if she was human, would of suggested a puzzled look.

Lennox nodded "Well, your dad's in the brig and Jazz and Prowl are... occupied." He answer while Soph smirked knowing what he meant.

"Typical Jazz ahm 'ere offlinin' 'nd he's... never mind wha' were ya gonna ask meh?" she asked looking between the group. Suddenly she felt someone stomping on her chest plating, she turned to see Galloway stood over her spark which made her feel uncomfortable as her armour bent in under his weight pressing against her protoform and the sparkling.

"You can answer to me Sophinal where have you been for the last month, why when you came back in the field are now off duty again, if you were incapable in the first place why were you put back on duty and why when you were fighting did you throw the decepticon into the grand canyon causing it to explode?" He yelled at her while she squirmed as he stomped his foot on her plating forcing it nearer to her spark and the sparklings.

"Ow ow please stop doin' tha'!" she yelped as he kicked her armour again this time making the form graze over the sparkling formed spark causing it to become distressed. This in turn set the monitor next to her start bleeping fast.

Galloway stood there as Lennox tried to get him down but he refused to move until she answered so she gave a quick explanation. "Ah've been in 'ere, ahm ill 'gain, ah was fine bu' this 'appene' 'nd ah didn' no ah was slightly more concerne' 'bout somethin' else at da time! Now woul' ya please move ya upsettin' da sparklin' which is hurtin' meh spark!"

As she said that Lennox grabbed Galloway and yanked him down. Once down, Soph relaxed as did the sparkling even though her armour was now bent inwards then Galloway started yelling at Lennox. "Lennox I'll have you fired for that!"

"Galloway you can just walk onto injured/unwell bots like that." He shouted back, shoving him away from himself before turning to the President. "Sir, I apologise for my rough handling of Galloway but his actions may have caused damaged to Soph's heart and her unborn child." At the last part the President looked at Soph who made a 'that pretty much sums it up' shrug before the group were interrupted.

Suddenly Sideswipe flew through the door of the med bay and rushed over to Soph but as he tried to stop he skidded falling on his helm. Soph smirked as Lennox ran round her helm to see the red warrior lying on the floor.

Once Sideswipe had gotten up Lennox asked about it "Urgh... Sides what the hell was that all about?" Sideswipe seeing Obama saluted who nodded back before exclaiming "Soph I felt the sparkling!"

Soph's optics brightened before replying to him "Sweet! Ratch said et wouldn' be long before ya could!" Sideswipe bent down and hugged her, avoiding the humans who just stood by letting them enjoy their time, he let her go but not before he kissed her on the lips.

As they parted they remembered that the president was present they both gave him a sheepish look before Lennox spoke up "Ohhhh... so you're the creator. I was wondering who it was... That's why Primes in the brig!" His face at the end was hilarious as he figured it all out.

Soph nodded while Sideswipe shot round as the door opened revealing Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Arcee. Sideswipe looked between his creator and the Prime who still was still seething about him getting his daughter sparked.

Optimus growled as he took a step towards Sideswipe who ducked his helm as he waited for punishment of some kind. But Soph butted in "Dad Presidents 'ere" she indicated to where he was stood.

"Urgh... forgive me Sir we're just having a little family... argument" he said as Ratchet lifted them up. Soph scoffed from behind them and muttered "Little 'nd family" Optimus glared at her while Ratchet placed the humans on the floor.

He stepped over them while checking over Soph when he noticed the major dent in her armour "Soph what in the pit did ya do?" he looked at the ninja who simply nodded towards Galloway. "He stood on meh as ah wasn' listenin' 'nd he kep' stampin' his foot" she explained innocently.

Ratchet turned round to glare at him but Sideswipe rushed them out of the room while yelling bye.

Soph rested her helm back on the berth. Without looking up she asked Optimus "So wha' ah ya two doin' 'ere 'nd stop tryin' ta offline Sides da sparklin' don' like et."

Optimus walked forward and sat on the berth causing Soph to look up and see Arcee move behind him. Ratchet walked out to find if his sparkling had squished Galloway yet leaving them alone "Soph I never meant to respond like that. I was annoyed as I didn't know that he didn't know either and I assumed he had done it on purpose." Optimus started while Soph nodded before looking at Arcee.

"Oka' so why she 'ere then?" Arcee glared at her while Optimus face palmed.

"You really don't pay much attention do you?" Soph shook her helm what concerned her was what she listened to "Arcee is your elder sister and Hot rod is your eldest brother" Soph's optics widened as he said it.

She looked between the pair before speaking "Jus' meh luck urgh... does Bee know?"

"How in pit did you make it high up in the rankings if you don't listen, and yes unlike you Bee is fully aware and doesn't care." Arcee replied with spite in her voice while Optimus face palmed trying to work out how she was a descendent of a Prime if she was so stupid.

Soph cocked her helm to the side as she thought about something, they widen when she remembered something weird. "Does Jazz no' know ta as tha's gonna be a awkwar' one ta explai'" when they gave her a weird look she explained further "back on Cybertron meh 'nd Jazz both... kinda recharged with Roddy.

Arcee smirked as Optimus shook his helm "Your really are stupid no wonder Bee left you for a femme. Fechs have less of a processor then Decepticons!" At this statement Soph growled at her but yelped when Arcee lent on her servo. Hard.

Ratchet hearing the noise coming from med bay as he headed back, increased his pace. He burst in to find Optimus dragging Arcee towards the door as Soph passed out from pain. Ratchet could deal with the two family bots later but before he needed to operate now and fast.

**Me: To be honest I think this is the only bit people might enjoy**

**Sides: Why am I the hero in this**

**Me: Cause I loves u! I must point out Optimus said removes instead of reviews on one of the early bits so I appoligise for that**

**Sides: Yep mood killer muchly! R&R peeps and...**

**Jazz: We'll repaint Optimus into...**

**Soph: A femme!**

**Sunny: We're heading for the brig but my artistic talents will come in handy!**

**Sides: Ya wrecked it *Smack***


	30. Chapter 30 Now that's an emergency

**Wow 2 chapters so far an not even the end of the weekend! I really should revise but meh! Dont own transformers! Yeah I have realised my chapters are really short so Im working on it!**

Kicking Optimus and Arcee literally out of med bay, then Ratchet quickly commed Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Jolt for emergency surgery.

He prepared the bay for surgery as everyone arrived at once. Jolt took over from Ratchet as Wheeljack sedated the all ready unconscious ninja as Ratchet prepared Sideswipe.

Before he sedated the mech he double checked "Sides are ya sure ya wanna do this?" Sideswipe nodded and laid down as Ratchet injected him so he fell into stasis.

With Jolt monitoring the monitors, Wheeljack there as back up, Ratchet began the life saving surgery.

"Everyone ready?" Ratchet asked both of them who nodded so the CMO removed Soph's chest armour revealing her protoform. After carefully cutting away the section of the protoform, he revealed her spark and the sparkling. Or that's what Ratchet had hoped.

Even years of being in the medical profession he thought he had seen everything. Ratchet swore at Primus when he saw what had happened. "Fraggin' hell ya couldn' let 'um be could ya!"

He wiped his brow as he turned to Wheeljack who gaped at what they had uncovered "Is that why she passed out again?" he asked once he had gotten over the shook.

Ratchet growled as he worked "We should have seen it! The parents are split spark twins!" No one knew why the spark ever split. In theory it should extinguish its self doing that. Some believe it's a gift from Primus, others (aka older bots) believe it is happens to bring light to the darkest hour, joy and announce.

For whatever reasons the third set of split spark twins would hopefully arrive at the base, that is if Ratchet succeeded. Ratchet careful cut the cords attaching the sparkling to the ninjas spark.

Once Ratchet had detached the first sparkling, Wheeljack moved in and gently scooped up the sparkling and began to attach it to Sideswipes spark. Jolt watched in awe as he had never seen a sparkling as young as these before.

Early the next morning both Ratchet and Wheeljack had reattached the sparklings and welded all there armour back in place, Wheeljack left to inform Jazz and Sunny about how it went leaving Jolt to tidy the place up and Ratchet set about bringing the pair back round.

After giving Sideswipe the anti sedative he moved round to Soph and waited as she came round. She groaned as she awoke, she rubbed her optics before flipping her visour down so she could see more then 2ft in front of her. She looked up at Ratchet who nodded as she looked at him her optics and visour bright once again like nothing had happened.

"Did et work?" as she asked Sideswipe stirred and almost immediately purged. Soph looked between the creator and sparkling as Sideswipe groaned and lent back on the berth before adding "Ah'll take tha' as a yep!" Jolt shot her a grin as he left to go and get Jazz and Sunny from what Soph was trying to spell out to him.

Ratchet stood between the berths and crossed his servos across his chasis "Firstly, it was a success" he stopped as Soph whooped and fist pumped "and secondly, I have other news but do you want to wait for Jazz and Sunny..." as he said that the pair appeared in the room.

Well, Sunstreaker entered using the door along with Prowl while Jazz jumped down from the air vents. Ratchet looked at him like he was complete idiot as Prowl asked the question on everyone's processors "Why in the pit did you come through there?"

Jazz gave him a pained expression while giving Soph one of their high fives. Their high fives generally consisted of Jazz slapping Soph's hand while her palm faced upwards and afterwards Soph returned it with Jazz's hand on the bottom and to finish they fist bumped.

Once they had finished Soph replied what Jazz was actually thinking "Why do the usual! Be different!" Everyone looked at the ninja who was sat up with her legs crossed. "Anyways Ratch wha' were ya gonna tell us."

Everyone looked at the chief medical officer as Jazz sat next to his twin while Prowl moved to stand behind them and Sunstreaker sat next to his twin who was looking a little more worse for wear than Soph. All optics turned to Ratchet as spoke "as I said before the operation was a success, Soph please no cheering again, and we... found somethin' tha' we should have found early but..." at this point Ratchet turned around "both sparklings are healthy."

**Me: I got a review YAY!**

**Ironhide: Your so dead for letting that human touch my cannons**

**Jazz: Mojos behind you**

**Ironhide: *Screams like a girl and runs off***

**Sides: LOLZ never gets old any way...**

**Sunny: R&R and we'll... break Sides's precious swords!**

**Sides: No my precious**

**Me: Wow we are so messed up**

**Jazz: Ya think**


	31. Chapter 31 Busy times

**Hey guys am back! I still don't own transformers or any songs mentioned. Chapter is for my new friend Minimus Prime hope it lives up to what you hoped!**

Optimus awoke to the sound of cheering, he ventured out meeting Ironhide and Red Alert at the door to med bay. As they entered they were greeted by a sight they never thought they could see one, in med bay and two, in the middle of a war.

Soph and Jazz were jumping up and down hugging each other on top of a berth as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were skating around the berths. Suddenly if by magic all the twins came together and started hugging Ratchet and Jazz somehow got Prowl involved who seemed to be enjoying himself. Soph and Jazz looked at each other and to the others amusement broke away and both, in sync, ran up the wall flipped backwards and landed in a one handed handstand.

Optimus, Ironhide and Red Alert shared a look as they entered as the celebration finished. Prowl turned round smiling but his optics widened as he saw the Prime stood there with the others. One by one the bots realised and stopped. Sunstreaker stood by Sideswipe with his servo around him as Jazz and Soph moved forward crouching low in case of an attack for any reason while Prowl and Ratchet stood at the front of the group.

"So its 5am I hope you lot have a good explanation for this" The Prime started as Jazz whispered something to Soph who giggled and nodded her helm before getting up and telling the twins behind her.

Prowl stepped forward to explain but Ratchet held him back and stepped in front of the praxion. "We do Prime and how many times do I need to tell ya don't barge into med bay! Oh and ya can ge' ya daughter out of the brig. It wasn't her fault Soph collapsed"

When Ratchet said daughter Jazz looked at Soph who replied "Ah'll explai' late' bro" He nodded and they both turned back to the group.

"Well come on explain ya selves before I blow something up!" Ironhide stated his cannons whirling into life.

"Cool et ho' head" the bots turned as Sophinal sauntered up to him. Optimus looked stunned at how quickly she had recovered "We were just plannin' ta star' a spli' spark twin revolution. Ya no wha' ahm sayin'!" The mechs did a double take while Jazz gave her a sideways glance as she moved next to him "Please fo' da love of Primus stop quotin' Scrubs!" Soph shrugged.

Red Alert began to panic "See I knew the twins were dangerous. We're all going to die! INFERNO!" he yelled as he ran off to find his bonded.

The two remaining mechs looked at her before Optimus spoke up "But you can't as there's only four of you so it wouldn't succeed" he hoped.

Jazz stepped forward alongside Soph as they spoke in unison "Ya could no' be more wron' o' fathe' of mine ya could try bu' ya wouldn'... as we've go' anothe' pair on da way now!" Soph finished by herself as Sideswipe moved and put his servos around her. She looked up at him and smiled, he returned her smile as his optics sparkled.

The Prime and Ironhide stood there shocked. Not another pair oh dear Primus! Ironhide couldn't process what she had just said and crashed right on the spot. Optimus looked between the crumpled heap of one of his oldest friends and his newly found daughter. "Oh...I...think I'll go and get Arcee out of the brig" he paused as he left, he turned to Soph "Congratulations kid" he added as he left. Ratchet picked up the black mech and put him on a spare berth. He could come back on his own in about 4 hours.

Sunstreaker looked at everyone before he commented "If ya lot are okay then can I suggest..." Sideswipe realising what he was going to say "death match on Just dance" the Porsche twins looked at each other and whooped. With that all the twins rushed out of the room leaving Ratchet and Prowl alone.

"It's what six in the morning and I know for a fact Jazz has hardly recharged, were do they get the energy from?" he asked as they headed off to find the four, soon to be six twins.

"No slaggin' idea bu' wha' I wouldn' give to be able to charge around all day and still have the energy!" Ratchet commented as they arrived in the rec. room. As they walked through the door they found Soph and Jazz giving it their all as they tried to frash one another at "Yeah by Usher" on their dance game.

Soph did a back flip to try and up her score but spent too long in the air so missed a double hit. Growling she carried on while Jazz showed off knowing Prowl was behind him. As the game came to an end Soph pouted as Jazz gloated, majorly rubbing it in her face. Soph crossed her servos and looked at him and Prowl, who was shaking his helm at his bonded.

Soph shot the saboteur a look before saying "Unless ya wan' anothe' kick in ya 'facin' panel Ah woul' stop. " Jazz froze he took one look at his twins face plates and he stood straight as Prowl and Ratchet chuckled at his expense. Soph swapped with Sunstreaker who started a new game with the slightly more sober Saboteur as Soph sat in the new lazy boy chair, which the bots had gotten after trying the humans ones with their holoforms, with Sideswipe. Ratchet and Prowl sat on the bot sized couch and watched all of them chill out.

Sideswipe put his servos around Soph and pulled her off the arm of the chair so she was sat in his lap. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face plates. She locked optics with Sideswipe and she went to lift her visour up but she heard Jazz growl. She turned round to see Sunstreaker wiping the floor with him.

She turned back and rested her helm against his spark as she listen to his and the sparklings beat, she thought to herself. _I'm finally gonna have a family. Definitely never_ _thought that could happen. But will Sides wanna stay around once they've emerged. Is this going too fast for him and if I asked him the question will he wanna stay with me. It's not like I'm the best femme around here... wait I'm not even a femme really am I? Oh well I'll find out later won't I? Whoa I actually did a monolog now that's quite sweet._

Soph sighed and Sideswipe looked down at her as the other half of them replayed the game so Jazz would stop moaning. Sideswipe bent down to her audio horn "What's up meh fech?" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear, seeing as Soph had the most sensitive hearing other than Jazz on base he knew she would hear. Soph looked him in the optics again and this time they were full of concern instead of happiness. "Ah was jus' thinkin' babe. Ah'll tal' ta ya late' 'bou' et." She replied Sideswipe stared at her before nodding.

Unknown to them Ratchet and Prowl had been watching the whole thing, they looked at each other as Soph cheered up as Sunstreaker continued to destroy Jazz again. Prowl spoke to Ratchet through there comm. links.

: Do ya think we should ge' Smokey ta set up a bettin' pool: Ratchet started

: Maybe I'll add him on the comm.:

: Smokey here what's up bro:

: Smokey can you start up a betting pool on...:

: Sides and Soph bonding, yeah I've had one up for 'bout two days now:

: Thanks for tellin' us... I want ins:

: Prowl you too:

: Yeah...:

: Alrigh' I'll be in the rec. room in a min. See you then:

They all signed off and looked over as Jazz, now in a big strop stormed over to Prowl. He stopped in front and held out his servos "Prowler need hug" Prowl rolled his optics at the saboteur and signalled for him to sit down. Jazz jumped into the space next to him and wrapped his servos around him and nuzzled against his mates shoulder. Prowl shook his helm while Ratchet smirked at the sight as alarms went off signalling the start of the day.

The day, as it turned out was very busy for one of the younger bots. Not so much for the three mechs but Soph seemed to be running around everywhere. One minute she was sat in the rec. room next minute, she was in a meeting with Galloway then she was training with Ironhide. After three hours she limped out of the training room, and then she ended up in med bay with a busted shoulder after arguing with Arcee who did actually come off worse. Then she ended up doing a patrol shift with Bluestreak, who was just enquiring about the sparklings, everyone seemed to know about them even though neither Soph nor Sideswipe had had a chance to announce it officially. So Soph assumed it was down to Jazz.

At about half eleven in the evening Soph returned from a shift absolutely knackered. She headed for the wash rack to warm up and plan how she was going to ask Sideswipe. Unlike Jazz she wasn't scared of commitment, that's what she had always wanted but being a fech it had never been easier. One night stands and flings yeah happened more times then she wished to admit but mechs found it weird how she wasn't quite a femme or a mech. After she cleaned off the mud from her chasis she wondered off towards her quarters.

As she entered she found Sideswipe lying down on the couch watching a baseball game of some kind. She smiled when he whooped as his team hit a home run **(I know absolutely nothing about baseball but I'm learning) **she shut the door behind her and locked it for the night.

Sideswipe looked up from the TV as it ended. He looked over and saw Soph wondering over "Who won then babe?" she said as he got up and they headed to their berth room. "Oh the Yankees again ya know. Busy day sweet spark I've hardly seen ya?" Sideswipe said. Soph nodded and climbed into bed as he turned out the last of the lights and slid in next to Soph.

Soph flicked up her visour as she lay down. She looked over at him knowing she needed to speak now "Sides" she whispered.

"Ya baby?" Sides replied wondering about the nervousness in her voice. Wait nerves now that wasn't like his Soph.

Soph looked over at him "Wha'... wha' do ya thin' are future is togethe'" Sideswipe stared at her as she turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Soph look at me" He reached over and pulled her into him "We're gonna be together forever and no I'm not quotin' Scrubs" Soph giggled at that. Sideswipe smiled savouring her laugh. "I wanna be with ya. Ya an amazin' fech and I wanna spend the res' of my life with ya."

Soph looked at him listening intently "Bu' Sides doesn' creep ya ou' tha' ahm half femme 'nd half mech?" she asked Sideswipe looked across at her. "Soph ya da mos' beautiful fech in da worl' and Soph..."

Soph looked at him in the optics he thought for a moment before continuing "Soph will ya... will ya spark bond with me?"

**Jazz: Cliffhanger**

**Me: No cliff you can't say it again either!**

**Sides: R&R peeps and we'll...**

**Sunny: Would it be so bad to hide Smokeys cards so he can't gamble**

**Me: Nope so we'll do that so R&R. I'll be back soon!**


	32. Chapter 32 Love

**Hey peeps! I'm back! I'm on a roll at the moment... 2 exams down 11 left yeah really should revise again but this is actually more interesting! Hey life goes on! Still don't own transformers or songs mentioned if I have I forget anyways onward!... **

Soph gasped and turned to look at the mech beside her. She looked at him in the optics and they were full of love and hope. She leaned forward and whispered in his audio horn "Yeah Sides Ah will" then she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. They both relaxed in to each other's touch as their chest armour parted. Their sparks pulsed harder as they came together. The energy that flowed through them was like nothing neither had ever felt before. It felt right to them like all the problems could be solved with it.

Eventually Sideswipe pulled away as they became officially bonded. Soph looked up at Sideswipe as she sent a wave of love and comfort to him. Sideswipe smiled as he sent the same feelings back. Soph sighed and shuffled so Sideswipe was able to put his servo around her. She leant against his chasis as she drifted off in to recharge.

Sideswipe looked down at his new spark mate. Just watching her recharge for a moment. He loved the way that she smiled in her recharge and how she would sing as well without even waking. Words couldn't describe how he felt at that moment but it was the happiest he had ever been. He gave his bonded kiss on her helm and he to fell into a deep recharge.

The alarm went off at ten o'clock on the Monday morning as it continued to beep eventually a black and white servo smashed it. Once it had stopped beeping the servos owner rolled over in the berth. Sophinal yelped as she fell off the edge and she sat up groaning as she rubbed her helm and flipped her visor down as she scanned the room for her new spark mate. She smirked at that thought_ Spark mate I'll never get used to that either! Now where is that where is that mech of mine. _She stood up and wondered over to their own private wash rack, sometimes being third in command had its advantages at least they didn't have to share with the soldiers.

When Soph reached the wash racks and knocked on the door "Sides babe ya in there" as she said that she had that she heard him heaving from inside "Yeah I'm fine, dad said it's just cause I'm sparked. I'll be out in minute though." After a few minutes Sideswipe emerged and looked over at Soph who was sat on the berth. He smiled at his fech and they headed off towards the canteen.

As they walked through the doors they were greeted by the two bots they least wanted to tell first. Said bots were in deep in conversation. Soph tried to ninja it over to the energon dispenser but was caught.

"Soph you're up... actually this is early for you. What are you up to?" The Prime questioned her as she gave up and grabbed hers and Sideswipe energon and wondered over to where their creators were sat. They stood before them as Soph panicked sending the feeling through all of her bonds by mistake.

Optimus gave her a look as she realised what had happened. To add to the problem Jazz and Prowl appeared as well. Optimus and Ratchet nodded to the two bots "Oh so ya don' question 'em 'bou' bein' up early!" she said. The four bots looked at her as she tried to make an escape but Sideswipe grabbed her before she could get away.

He lifted her up with ease as she had a light built frame. He spun her round so she was facing her creator. Soph pouted even more but Sideswipe calmed her down a little as he said "We have to tell them sometime so we might as well do it now" she nodded but still crossed her servos and watched for Optimus reaction.

"Um... me and Soph are urgh..." but he was cut off by the saboteur.

Jazz looked at his sister before saying "Ya did it didn' ya" there was a hint of excitement in his voice. The four mechs stared at the Porsche twins as they had this weird conversation. Soph, understanding what he meant, nodded and before the other mechs knew it Soph had been knocked on the floor by the force of the saboteurs hug.

Soph laughed from her place on the fall as Jazz gave her a hand up from the floor. Once stood up they did their hand shake before turning back to the group. "Well ah thin's ah won da bettin' pool!" he exclaimed as the three mechs figured out what he meant.

Optimus's helm shot round to look at the sparked bot he gave a cheesy grin before shrugging. Optimus stood up and walked forward towards the bot but didn't get far past the table as Soph slid (with style) between the two bots. "How many times do ah 'ave ta tell ya ta stay away from meh mech!" she growled at him, Prowl and Ratchet raised an optic ridge while Jazz's frame was shaking as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

There was a tense silence as the sparkling and Prime had a standoff, finally Optimus gave in. He glared at Sideswipe who ducked behind Soph before he stomped off. Soph turned round and shot a smirk at her mech who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ahm gonna ge' Smokey fo' da pool ya realise tha'!" Jazz laughed at his sister while Prowl shook his helm.

"I'll tell him to look out for an annoyed ninja shall I?" Soph nodded at her brother in bond. Before turning to Ratchet "Please don' rip meh in half!" she begged as Jazz shuddered remembering that feeling.

Ratchet looked at the ninja, she actually looked scared of him but normally when he was mad he would throw something at them. To Soph's surprise he placed a servo either side of her helm and he looked her straight in the optics which widen as he did that. "Soph I'm not gonna hurt ya. I can' think of anyone bette' to be with my sparkling and hopefully ya rub off on him so he migh' actually behave either that or we're doomed as ya turn out like him!"

Sideswipe looked put out as Ratchet said that. Soph nodded at him, she sighed relieved she wasn't running for her life right now. _Ratchet's a much more understanding creator I wish mine was like that. _She thought to herself as she gave Sideswipe a hug to cheer him up. Once Jazz and Prowl had got their energon rations every bot headed off to the rec. room where they were greeted by an unexpected sight...

**Me: Dun dun dun... **

**Jazz: What is the sight I wanna know!**

**Me: Well ya can't until I write it will ya!**

**Sides: Anyway as we wait impationly for the next chappy...**

**Sunny: R&R peeps for the next chapter**

**Jazz: Ahhh... come on I wanna no!**

**Soph: Oh this is where you buggered off to**

**Sides: Yep**

**Jazz: Anyway ya gonna tell me!**

**Me: Umm... Yeeaaa... NOPE!**

**Jazz: Dammit! Plz review I beg ya people of the world!**


	33. Chapter 33 Unexpected

**Hey guys I 'm back I don't own Transformers**

**Attention! I realised that chapter 14 wasn't chapter 14 but 4 :S opps but now chapter 14 is online ! sorry but thanks for reading!**

The four mechs and fech stared at the sight before them. There, on the couch was Sunstreaker and Bluestreak full on making out. Jazz turned quickly and caught the crashing SIC, which was no surprise. The sound of the crashing bot startled the pair who stopped kissing and turned around to see the bots looking at them. Sideswipe smirked at his twin while Soph's visor was bright blue which indicated that her optics were wide open. As Jazz looked at them while he placed the unconscious bot on the floor, careful of his door wings, so the equally shocked creator could restart the bot.

Once Prowl was back on line Sunstreaker had the fun time of explaining himself to his creator and brother while Bluestreak had to explain to his older brother. The new pair looked at eachother as Sunstreaker stood up and stepped forward. "Urgh..." was as far as he got as Soph butted in "Grea' star'!" she stopped as the two older mechs glared at her.

"Sunstreaker you had better hope you have a brilliant explanation for doing that with my brother" Prowl said as he stepped towards the golden bot. Sunstreaker shrank back as Bluestreak appeared. Luckily Bluestreak had the cute factor as Soph called it he could stop any argument as most bots thought he was so innocent and cute compared with most so they wouldn't fight if he was around unless it was necessary.

"Prowl I like Sunny a lot and I mean a lot and I think we could be like you and Jazz one day" he said in his little lisp voice he would use when there was trouble. Soph was practically crooning at the sight of the bot. Looks were definitely deceiving as the bot might look adorable and being the second youngest of the whole fraction helped but this kid was in charge of the snipers and had the deadliest shot ever.

Prowl looked at his brother who's baby blue optics were wide as he stared back.

Sunstreaker taking the opportunity spoke to Ratchet "Yeah Dad I like him a lot and any way I might keep out of trouble if I got someone to look out for like Sides does and I've always liked Bluey anyway... tell him Sides" Everyone turned to Sideswipe and see if he could shed some light on the situation but what everyone saw was the usually up beat frontliner sobbing in Sophinals' shoulder who was looking rather amused by the whole thing.

Ratchet face palmed at the sight when Sideswipe turned back like nothing had happened and in his usual cherry voice replied "Yeah he has all he used to talk 'bout in the academy was Bluey!"

He looked confused as Soph and Jazz fell about laughing as everyone else looked at the frontliner like he was completely insane. Once the twins on the floor were stood back up Jazz asked the questions on everyone's processors "'kay... how long is he gonna be like tha' 'nd are ya gonna let them at leas' be togethe' before ya offline Sunshine in his recharge Prowler?"

Both Prowl and Sunstreaker shot Jazz a glare as Soph was wetting herself laughing as her sparked mech had now stormed off to offline Smokescreen over the betting pool. Ratchet shook his helm at his sparkling before answering the first question of the saboteurs "Well, Soph carried for a month and then... We have about another 1 and half months of him like tha'" Soph groaned.

Prowl looked between Sunstreaker and Bluestreak as they waited for what he would say "Well, Bluey I'm not happy at your choice in... mech but I'll let it go but Sunstreaker" Sunstreaker looked across to Prowl as he continued "If you so much as hurt Bluey you'll have me to answer for" and with that the tactician left most likely to his office.

Ratchet took his leave as the younger bots looked at each other. Suddenly shouts for help could be heard echoing throughout the hangers. Soph face palmed "'nd this is where ah 'ave ta go stop meh spark mate from offlinin' Smokey ain't et?" she stated while Jazz nodded and Bluestreak and Sunstreaker looked at eachother following the twins as they hunted for the red mech.

"Wait did ya actually bond with him!" Sunstreaker asked as they headed outside towards the quarters bunker. Soph turned round and walked backwards and put her hands on her hips "Grea' observation bro in bond!" she said sarcastically as she flipped back round so she faced where a crowd was gathering.

As they joined the crowd they found Sideswipe burying Smokescreen who was conscious in the mud. Soph and Jazz spoke through their bond to decide what they should do seeing as they were going to be in charge for this one.

~ Um... yeah how in the frag did he get through the concrete ~

~I'm loving how you concentrate on that rather than the fact that your spark mate is trying to offline a bot~  
~ Cut the sarcasm dude and how the frag are we supposed to break it up~

~I don't know do what we normally do~

~What make it up as we go~

~Yep at least I can control my mate~

At that point Soph pushed Jazz forward so he could try and save Smokescreen while Soph got hold of Sideswipe. "Sides chill ou' abi' he ain' done nothin'" she said as she moved him away as Jazz and Bluestreak pulled the old bot out of the hole.

"Yeah but he set up a pool and I don't like it!" the frontliner whined to every bots amusement. Soph groaned as the mech in front of her started to sob again "Primus Sides if ya gonna be like this fo' the next month and how eve' lon' afte' tha' ya gonna be rechargin' on the couch. Ya know ah don' do cryin'" Sideswipe pouted and gave her a look before running off crying.

Soph threw her servos in the air and spun round to face all the bots present smirking at her. "Ah swear ta primus Jazz how in da frag did ya make et seem so easy!" she growled at her brother. "Sis life ain' easy" was his reply. Soph stared at him before storming off somewhere.

Smokescreen turned to Jazz as they carried him to med bay "So which one of them is actually sparked!" everyone laughed at the gamblers comment before Sunstreaker gave him some advice "Don't let her hear that she'll finish ya off!"

As they arrived at med bay they found Ratchet leant over a certain red frontliner who was out cold. Ratchet looked up at the group "Can any of ya explain what happened and where's Soph gone?" The medic asked the group as he dealt with Smokescreen.

Bluestreak started "Well we found Sides burying Smokey in the ground and then..."

"Soph spoke to Sides but he took it badly but then she was rather hard on him..."

And Jazz took over from Sunstreaker "Sides ran off cryin'... again... and Soph stormed off when ah said somethin' bu' ah would of though' she would of gone ta fin' Sides!"Ratchet looked at them puzzled it was true it wasn't like Soph to disappear without her brother or leave a bot behind in trouble unless "Wait I found Sides collapsed outside this room so..."

Jazz looked up in panic "She migh' migh' have passed out from their bond!" Ratchet nodded and Jazz tried to contact her.

~ Jazz what the frag do ya want now~

~ Soph where are ya~

~ I'm around why~

~ Sides collapsed we thought ya might have as well~  
~ No but I'm pissed off so I'll come when I'm cooled down~

~But...~

But Soph shut down the bond, blocking Jazz as he tried to talk to her. "Grea' she's pissed!" he said sulking. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak exchanged a look before Ratchet spoke to them sharply "Don' either of ya think 'bout gettin' bonded or anythin' as these two will be the death of me!" he said signalling at Sideswipe.

"Now wha' do we do now the'?" the saboteur asked. Ratchet sighed "Wait till he comes round and she chills out. No Jazz don' go and find her if she's like that she's likely to attack someone, that's why I've commed everyone on base to beware. She was like that when you were offline." He added as the saboteur went to go find her.

Jazz sat back down as he shot the CMO a questioning look about the last bit "Wha' do ya mean attack! Soph wouldn'... DID SHE!" he exclaimed the four conscious bots looked at eachother before they told the tale to pass the time...

**Me: Another cliff hanger I will up date soon though**

**Jazz: Ya mean at least I found out my answer**

**Prowl: Oh this is why you've been grumpy all week**

**Sides: Yep and R&R peeps and...**

**Sunny: Jazz won't lose his music!**

**Jazz: WHAT! Plz review of dear god!**


	34. Chapter 34 Darkside

**Hey guys I'm back again. Sorry it's been so long got exams ya no. Anyway here's the next chappy still don't own transformers god damnit one day i will one day!**

Flash back 2007

_The neon yellow medic turned round to go and see the small ninja who was sat outside the med bay waiting for news on how her brother was doing. She couldn't contact him through their bond when they had been fighting in Mission City. Ratchet had told her that Jazz was injured but that was all._

_Ratchet walked out and Soph looked up from where her helm had been in her legs. "Soph I'm sorry..." the medic didn't get any further as the ninja stood up and smashed the medic against the wall. She growled at him, grabbing him at the neck, her visor glowing red as she spoke "Wha' do ya mean ya sorry! Sorry ya a lousy medic cause ya are! Ya save da weak like Bee bu' ya can' save da strong!" with that she flung him to the floor and ran off. _

_Ratchet picked himself from the floor he rubbed his throat as he commed the other three bots letting them know a dangerous bot could be heading their way._

_(Soph POV)_

_I've never felt so angry in my whole life. Why did Jazz have to offline now! Primus sake he's always come back from any injure. Besides now the bots will realise my real side, great. Why did the bot who actually disguised my temper issue go and offline._

_I headed into the training room; well it wasn't really at the moment it was in progress. The government had given us this disused factory on short notice but there was enough space for 10 bots. The door slammed open as I stormed in. Ironhide was shooting at something in the corner. I headed for the darkest corner, which was supposed to have been fixed by now after Ironhide shot out the lights. I had always preferred the dark but Jazz had kept me in the light._

_I draw my swords ignoring Ironhide and began to slash at the punch bag I had put there earlier. Before long the bag was in a pile on the floor. But seeing as it was me I still had the anger inside of me. I growled out of frustration and punched the wall. It felt good, a way to release my feelings. _

_I put my swords away and punched at the wall instead I heard noise behind me but the sound of the denting metal felt good inside. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed me. I struggled as they lifted me up. As they lowered me I found the remaining team members staring at me. _

"_Soph what are you doin'!" Ironhide said as I tried to get down from his and Bumblebees' grasp. I growled and caught Bee with my leg. It wasn't a partially hard kick but it was enough to knock the recovering scout off balance. He fell briefly giving me time to escape. _

_Lent against the wall was some old timber beams that had been left, using them I was able to swing out of their reach as they made a grab for me. I swung on to the window frame high above their heads. I stared down as Prime spoke "Sophinal come down we just want to help you." _

_It was too late now my real side had come out. Jazz was the level headed one, I was the dark horse. I'm the twin who had the power, strength and should have been a con... "Ya can'! Jazz is gone so there ain' nothin' ya can do! Jazz was the good side. Ahm the dark side!" I growled at them my visor went red again as they tried to deal with the new me. _

_(Normal POV) _

_As Bee tried to get the fech down without being injured, Optimus turned to Ratchet and Ironhide "Ratchet is there any way possible to get Jazz back. Whatever it takes we need to get him back before she harms someone or her..." As he said that they heard Bee yelp as they turned and saw a streak of silver knock the yellow bot down. She looked up slowly, her visor glowing red as she stared at them. _

_She stood up kicking the bot to the side. She walked forward her footsteps heavy as she challenged them. Optimus held out his servo to stop Ironhide from rushing forward. "Soph calm down this isn't the answer we can get Jazz back!" he said in a low toned voice distracting her long enough for Ironhide and Ratchet to swoop in and grab her._

_She yelled in frustration as they held her down on the floor. "Ratchet sedate her and get her to med bay and get to work on Jazz I have a plan." Soph let out one last growl before the doc bot knocked her out. Ratchet left Ironhide to carry the silver ninja to med bay as he helped the scout back up and off to med bay again._

_Once they were in med bay Ratchet strapped down the ninja and removed her weapons so she couldn't harm anyone else when she came round. He looked over to the other bots and worked on Bee as they spoke "I didn't realise she would be like that" Ratchet started as he looked at the young bots leg._

"_Well at least we know which one to set on the cons!" Bee joked as Optimus entered the room. Ratchet looked up at the Prime "What's ya plan Prime?" Ratchet moved over and removed the cover which covered the lifeless saboteur's body. He had already tried to repair him with no luck. His spark was gone there was nothing more he could do._

"_Ratchet if you got some donor energon to put in him which could contain a bit of his spark make up then in theory I could use the matrix on him." Optimus said quietly. Ratchet stared at the leader before Ironhide spoke "But where would you get..." as he said that all bots looked at the unconscious silver bot lying on the berth. They looked at eachother and nodded. _

_Ratchet signalled for everyone to leave as he took out a needle and jabbed it under her servo armour. Drawing out the blue liquid he then injected it into the fallen bot. He called for Optimus who entered grimly as he approached the berth he drew out the matrix from his chest. He reached the berth and spoke quietly "Please let this work" as he said that he summoned all his strength and shoved the matrix into the saboteurs spark. _

_There was a tense few seconds as the matrix took control of Jazz's body. A bright light shot out from his spark chamber as his spark returned. Optimus and Ratchet held up their servos to protect their optics from the light and as it faded they lowered them to see both Jazz and Soph stirring from stasis._

_Soph was the first to awake fully as she looked over and saw Jazz waking her visor returned to its normal bright blue before she growled at the two older bots "No' a wor' ta him." As she said that Jazz came back online "Ow... meh processor wha' 'appene' 'nd Soph why are ya chaine' up?" Soph shrugged as Ratchet checked him over to make sure he was stable while Optimus untied her and let her jump down._

_As soon as both the bots were in the clear both the twins rushed and hugged eachother both relishing in the fact that they were together again. And the matter was never spoken about again._

Present time

Jazz gaped at the CMO "So everybot knew excep' meh? 'nd why did we change ta black 'n' white when we were silver?"

Ratchet looked at the saboteur before sighing "We had to tell the others in case she turne' again if ya weren' here and ya both turning black and white was a side effect from the matrix." As Ratchet finished speaking the med bays door opened and a worried looking Prime appeared with a very annoyed ninja who was holding her servo against her chasis.

Optimus looked at Soph who was sulking and gently nudged her forward, she turned round and growled at him in a challenging way, but Optimus nodded at his creation to get on the berth without an argument. Soph gave him another look before moving forward and sitting on the berth next to her twin.

Ratchet began to walk over before asking her what had happened "Ah punche' da wall which broke 'nd ah fell through et." She answered bluntly; Jazz was still shocked that his twin had attacked their own team mates. Soph realised he was staring. They spoke through their bond.

~What are ya staring at? ~

~ Soph ya attacked Ratchet and Bee and ya didn't tell me! ~

~ So? ~

~ So? So there our friends and team mates! And why didn't ya tell me! ~

~ Cause I knew ya would be like this! And plus we both know my temper is questionable ~

~ Still just chill and if ya spoke ta me I would help ya. Ya know that! ~

~ Fine we'll talk later ~

With that they cut off the bond and Soph let Ratchet work without any more trouble. Ratchet patched up her shoulder and as she flexed it thanking him afterwards, Sideswipe began to stir. Soph looked over at the group who were watching the frontliner, she thought for a moment before speaking to Ratchet "Urgh... Ratch... can ah?" she asked nervously

Ratchet nodded knowing what she meant and began sending everybot outside so she could talk to him. Ratchet waited until his sparkling was back online completely before leaving. Soph wondered over to the mech and sat on the berth next to him.

**(This bits based on Kelly Clarkson's song Dark side XD)**

Sideswipe looked at her, smiling, she smiled apologetically and held his hand in her lap. "Ahm rubbin' off on ya Sides et's meh thin' ta pass ou' fo' know reason!" she said making him laugh. Soph looked down at the ground at she thought but looked up as Sideswipe spoke to her "Baby what ya thinkin' about?" he asked concerned.

Soph vented "Sides ah didn' mean ta upset ya 'nd ahm sorry 'bou' et. Ahm just worried tha' ah'll push ya ou' cause of meh dark side. 'nd ahm tryin' ta be 'ere bu' ah don' wan' ya ta see da real meh. 'nd..." Sideswipe sat and put his finger on her lips. He laughed at the confused he got from it, he smiled at her "Soph I love ya either way and your dark side isn' the real ya. And I don't want you to run away, just promise me you won't run away, cause we in this together and I'll always be here for you just like everyone else is we just wanna help you." He said softly, Soph looked at him and nodded.

She rested her helm on his spark and vented again. Sideswipe wrapped his servos around her and kissed the top of her helm as she wept into his armour...

**Me: Ahhh fluffy**

**Jazz: Why is it based on that song**

**Me: Cause I like it and it does! Don't believe me listen to it your self**

**Jazz: Fine **

***Three minutes later***

**Jazz: Fine it does**

**Me: R&R peeps and something might happened**

**Sides: Like the next chapter will go up**

**Jazz:THAT WAS MY LINE! *Hits Sides***

**Me: Great while their on the floor killing eachother I'll write the next chappy if ya review!**


	35. Chapter 35 Help me

**Hey guys ahm back! I don't own transformers! Sorry this took so long I got to a spot and I couldn't work out how to get out of it. Bit of Jazz x Prowler romanace as I've also been reading a lot of their slash fic so I felt that I needed to get some in here! Enjoy! XD**

After a few minutes Soph had calmed down and was hugging Sideswipe for dear life like he was going to run off. Ratchet quietly looked round the door making the pair looked up. "Are ya two okay?" Sideswipe kissed Soph's helm as her confidence came back so Ratchet allowed the bots present back in.

Ratchet turned to Sideswipe as Soph hopped down and wondered over to Jazz, who in response led her out of the room for their talk. "Sides since when did ya start crashin' for no reason?" Sunstreaker asked his brother as their creator scanned him. Sideswipe shook his helm "I didn'. I ran into the wall." He said as he rubbed the back of his helm. Bluestreak looked at the family in front of him, all laughing at the red twins' misfortune. He vented and muttered "What have I gotten myself into?" All three looked at the sniper and Sunstreaker put his servos around him. "Ahh mech don't feel that way at least now Dad's less likely to throw a wrench at ya!" Bluestreak looked wearily at the doc bot who glared at Sunstreaker.

With Jazz and Soph

The twins headed out of the hanger in an awkward silence as they headed for the quarters hanger. They waved to Blaster as they past his room while he was messing around with his cassettes. They turned down the corridor for the officer's rooms, and Jazz headed into his quarters, Soph close behind. As Soph had suspected Prowl was off in his office working. Again.

Jazz flopped down on the sofa while Soph lent against the wall, crossing her servos over her chasis while Jazz laid back crossing one pede over the other and put his servos behind his helm. He offlined his optics before speaking "Soph what is up with ya at da momen'?" Soph looked over at him. "Ah don' no. One minute meh life's grea' 'nd da next ahm back in da place tha' ah hate!" she growled with frustration as she smacked her helm against the wall.

Jazz onlined his optics and looked at her as she sunk to the floor with her helm in her knees. He got up and moved over, he crouched down in front of her placing a hand on hers as she crossed her servos over her helm.

"Soph, look at meh, please." She slowly looked up looking above her servos. Her visor met Jazz's as he spoke "Soph there's loads of bots who wanna help ya bu' ya don' le' us in. Ya ge' like this 'nd shu' us all ou'" Soph put her servos down at her side as she looked at him. She knew it was true; everything he was saying was true. She didn't trust anyone enough to let them in all the way no one knew the real her, she didn't even know the real Sophinal.

"Ah know bu' ah can' le' bots in ya no tha'. Ah need... help Jazz." She said looking down at the floor. Jazz vented that was the first step getting her to admit it. He knew more about her then anyone she could be grumpy and ridiculously powerful and dangerous when she wanted to but she was also one of the most caring and considerate bots in all of history.

"Soph ah ain' gonna lie ta ya. Yeh ya do bu' thin' 'bou' et if ya do tha' then at leas' ya can tell ya sparklin's tha' ya overcome et all 'nd ya no' afraid ta admit et." Soph looked at him thinking for a moment before she replied "Fine. Who do ah speak ta?" Jazz gave her a look before stating the obvious "Ah one 'n' only Hatchet! Who now happens ta be ya creato' in bond" Soph's visor glowed brighter remembering that "Slag..." Jazz laughed at her as she stood up and gave him a hug bye before wondering off.

As Soph left Jazz turned his back to the door not realising that his bond mate had snuck in. Prowl slipped over to the saboteur and placed his hands over his mates visor. Jazz froze for a moment as Prowl laughed at him "Prowler since when did ya become sneaky?" Jazz said as he spun round grabbing his mate. "I have my ways" he purred making the saboteur shiver. Jazz draped his servos around Prowls neck before lifting himself up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Prowl easily supported Jazzs light frame. "You seem distracted love" Prowl quietly asked as Jazz cuddled up into his chasis.

"Ah just thinkin' bu' ah can forge' fo' now" the way he said it made Prowls engines rev loudly. Jazz smirked and lent into the other black and whites lips both relaxing into the others touch. When they parted Jazz dragged a clawed finger seductively along one of Prowls black and white door wings, tracing the police badge at the end. This time it was Prowl who shivered, he spun round on the spot still holding Jazz close to his chasis as they stumbled into the berth room.

Outside of the bond mates quarters Optimus was chatting with Ironhide when they heard a loud thump, they were about to investigate when they heard Prowl howl Jazzs name in pleasure. The older pair looked eachother while Ironhide raised an optic ridge "Well Prowls busy with something else for a change." Optimus laughed at his friends comment and nodded in agreement. "Yes it's at times like these I wish the quarters were sound proofed" Ironhide smirked as they walked on leaving the couple... to it.

Back in med bay Sunstreaker and Bluestreak had left a while ago and had left Sideswipe and Ratchet to it. As Sideswipe was about to go insane with boredomSoph bounced into the bay dodging the wrench with ease as she slid over to the berth "Ratch Red glitched 'gain!" Ratchet looked at her before venting "What did he do this time?" He asked as he headed off. "Jazz didn' turn da camera off in his room" she titled her helm to the side as Ratchet got the message. He nodded before heading off to find the security director.

Soph leapt on to the berth landing neatly by Sideswipe who put his servo around her "Where ya been myfech?" he asked as Soph froze before answering. "Ah was with Jazz 'nd ah decided tha' ah wan' ya guys ta help meh with meh... anger problem. As ah don' wanna risk tha' sparklin's so ah need ya lot" Sideswipe nodded and hugged her _Damn the saboteurs good! _He thought "Soph I'll help ya but we gotta figure out what sets it all off!" Soph stared at him, Sideswipe shrugged before answering "I grew up helpin' dad" Soph's mouth made an o shape.

"Yeah and I think that was supposed to be my line!" The pair spun round and found Ratchet dragging and unconscious Red Alert behind him. Ratchet put him on the berth while First Aid appeared and tried to stop all of the smoke coming from his helm.

"Soph why was it that you flipped out this time?" Ratchet asked in his normal insensitive manner. The silver ninja thought for a moment "Probably because Jazz really really pissed meh off big time" she replied.

"Right so basically ya just get so mad that the only way ya can release it is by attackin' something." Soph nodded "Well then we need to find either a way of coolin' ya down before that stage or we..." Sideswipe butted in "Or find something that can instantly make her see blue again!" Ratchet glared at the frontliner as Soph giggled "Yeah or that. I'll think it all over properly tonight. Sides ya can leave now just don' run into the wall again..." Soph looked at him while he shrugged "Soph try and keep calm about things and till we find what'll stop ya" and with that Ratchet went to help Red Alert who was starting to come round while the couple left the med bay again.

**Me: Woho finished**

**Jazz: When are you gonna put in the new plot twist?**

**Sides'n' Sunny: PLOT TWIST!**

**Me: Damn you Jazz. Guys it's not big but stuff's gonna change **

**Sides: Like**

**Me: There might be arrivals of other sorts and stuffs**

**Sunny: Tell!**

**Me: No! Go do ya paint job**

**Sunny: With pleasure**

**Soph: Your so vain, You probabily think this song is about you**

**Me: Good timing**

**Soph: Thanks! R&R peeps and ya get an energon cookie! XD**


	36. Chapter 36 Family yeah right!

**Woah almost a week damn Im getting lazy! Once more I don't own transformers or the song mentioned I do however own Soph and all future sparklings!**

**There's a poll on my profile for the name of one sparkling! Vote now!**

The next three weeks flew by for most on base everyone was busy preparing as the sparklings would soon be emerging and Prowl had had contact with Kups team from Cybertron who were due to land on Earth in a few hours time.

With just an hour before the new team arrived everyone was gathering in the first hanger waiting to go. For once Soph had opted to stay behind and help guard the base with Red Alert and keep Sideswipe company seeing as he was off duty.

Sideswipe wondered into the hanger just in time to see Soph finish making the plans for the mission with Jazz, Prowl and Optimus. She moved back as everyone transformed and the humans jumped into their random army vehicles, which always amused her because they wouldn't ride in the autobots cabs but then you had certain bots who didn't want their paint scratched.

Soph raised a servo and saluted as they left. She turned round and smiled when she saw Sideswipe watching her. She slowly walked over to him and slung her servos round his neck when she reached him "What are ya doin' now baby?" Sideswipe asked looking down at her.

She thought for a moment before replying "Well, ah really need ta sor' da data pads tha' are in meh office so ya can help meh if ya wan'." She said and Sideswipe agreed quickly as the sooner she had sorted all that out the sooner she could be with him.

When Soph unlocked the office door she groaned. The mess was unbelievable there were data pads everywhere and you could barely see where the twins' desks were and where the floor was. She sighed and set about organising them into piles while Sideswipe did the same on Jazzs' desk. Soph frowned before exclaiming "Tha' lil fragger! He's puttin' his work on meh desk fo' meh ta do!" She began making another pile to dump on Jazz later of his own work.

"I thought they couldn' all be yours ya spend more time doin' them than he does." Sideswipe commented as they worked. Soph vented and nodded "Jazz happens to be the lazy one of us" she turned her music on while they worked.

After two hours they had finally sorted the data pads out and where taking them to Prowls office when Red Alert appeared and started yelling at Soph about she would doom them all and how it was her who had stolen his cameras from her office. "Red ah ain' done nothin' there 'ave neve' been cameras in meh office!"

Red Alert carried on yelling at her and Soph began to get mad, Sideswipe, cessing the opportunity, decided to see if he could stop her from attacking Red "Hum... Soph, Sophinal, Sweet spark, Baby... Sophie!"

As he said the last one Soph spun round and seemed to calm down. Red looked at her and Sideswipe as he signalled for him to go. "Well at least we found your release word!" Soph nodded and perked up when she detected vehicles coming "Come on le's go mee' 'em" and with that they headed back to the hanger after dumping the data pads in Prowls office.

The pair arrived just as everyone started transforming, Soph was about to speak when Jazz stormed past her pushing her out of the way and carried on out of the hanger. Soph looked between the bots and where Jazz had gone "Okay who pissed 'im off?" she growled as she looked at them.

"Oh great another one with the stupid accent!" Kup said as he walked forward standing next to Ultra Magnus she assumed.

"Yeah ah guess et was ya then? Ah'll go talk ta 'im" With that she nodded to Sideswipe and ran after him.

Soph wondered around base until she came across the door to the roof open in hanger 8. She stopped when she heard music reach her audio horns. Knowing it was Jazz she headed up. She reached the roof and stopped and listened to him sing.

_I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away _

At that point Soph joined in and Jazz carried on singing while he turned around to see her as she walked forward.

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me  
I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

_Will you help me fall apart_  
_Pick me up, take me in your arms_  
_Find my way back from the storm_  
_And you show me how to grow through the change_

_I still remember the pledge you made to me I know you're always there_  
_To hear my every prayer inside_  
_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_  
_I hear the words you say_  
_To never walk away from me and leave behind_  
_The promise of a lifetime_

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside_  
_With you I will stay through every day_  
_Putting my understanding aside_

_And I am comforted_

_To know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

_I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
Looking back at me I know that you can see my heart is open to the promise of a lifetime._

As the song finished Jazz turned round and gave the surprised ninja a hug, she froze for a few moments before she hugged him back "Wha's up bro?" she asked concerned about him.

"Kup said tha' as fa' as he coul' remembe' back on Cybertron ah was useless 'nd tha' cause ah came from da stree's ah shouldn' be so high up 'nd Prowler put Praxians ta shame as he was bonded ta meh!" he sounded so depressed that Soph felt rage build up again.

"Look Jazz ya ain' useless! 'nd Kup shouldn' disrespec' high rankin' officers 'nd he can' say tha' ta Prowlie. Did Dad say anythin' ta 'im"

Jazz shook his helm "Nope da only thin' he said was tha' we 'ave ta go 'nd join in a family meetin' as we're all 'ere" Soph groaned.

"Joys bu' we ain' all 'ere as ain' carrier offline?" she asked Jazz who was shaking his helm as they sat down on the edge of the hanger roof so they could see everything going on.

"No turn's ou' she survive' da blast! Have ya seen everyone who's 'ere now?" Soph shook her helm so Jazz read off the list of who had arrived "Well there's Kup, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Elita... oh 'nd Skidz 'nd Mudflap!" Soph groaned and put her helm in her hands

"Dude they are officially banne' from havin' any contac' with da sparklin's!" she exclaimed. Jazz chuckled at her.

**Poll on my profile for the names of the sparklings vote quick poll ends soon! **

"Wha' ya gonna call 'em?"

Soph thought for a moment "Well we go' one name bu' we're gonna wait 'nd see wha' they are before we decide." Jazz nodded and looked down as Skidz was arguing with Mudflap which was no surprise.

"Do ya wanna no a secre'?" Soph looked up and nodded eagerly "Prowlers sparked! Bu' don' tell anyone!" he added quickly as she grabbed him into a hug.

"Well at leas' they wan' grow up alone!" she exclaimed as they looked down to see Optimus and Elita staring up at them.

"Kids come down please we need to talk" Prime shouted up as the twins shared a look. They shrugged and instead of using the stairs they ran to the other side of the roof and sprinted back before launching themselves into the air and flipped down to the ground landing next to their creators, in a one handed hand stands.

Elita looked at them, her optics wide, as this was her first time seeing them since they were sparklings "Do you two do that a lot?" she asked quietly, both of them nodded and smirked while Optimus face palmed. "Come on then Soph you have to meet the others and we're going to have some family time"

The twins groaned before Soph spoke up "Tha' means ah 'ave ta be in da same place as Arcee 'nd Bee don' et?"

Both the creators nodded "Bu' on da plus side at leas' Sides 'nd Prowler will be there." Jazz replied to her, Soph did the so so sign before the twins ran off to find their mates if they had any hope of lasting the time.

Once the twins had found their mates, who were surprisingly sat together talking, they proceeded slowly to where they had agreed to meet everyone else. The four arrived at the same time as Arcee and Bumblebee and Soph began to try and glare Arcee down as she did the same.

Once they meet the two creators and other brother Jazz, Sideswipe, Prowl and Bumblebee moved and put themselves between the fech and femme who looked like they were going to offline eachother at any point. Elita looked between the two femmes. "Femmes calm down I don't know what the problem is but calm down." That was probably the worst thing Elita could have said to them. Arcee said something to Soph through their comm. link making Soph flip out.

Arcee looked smug as Soph growled at her. Sideswipe and Jazz quickly grabbed her as she kicked out trying to get to her. "Fine then bring et bitch!" Soph growled at her as Arcee ran forward. Soph slid out of the mechs hold and clashed with Arcee in the middle. A loud clang could be heard as they clashed.

Elita stepped forward to stop the fech and femme who were currently beating the slag out of each other on the floor but was stopped by Prowl "Madam I don't think you want to get in the way of them. Sideswipe call Soph off!" Sideswipe nodded and stepped forward and shouted Soph's release word. Soph's helm shot up as she grabbed Arcee and threw her on the floor before she trotted back over to Sideswipe and stood there looking like nothing had happened.

Everyone stared at the ninja who now looked seemingly innocent. The change in her attitude made Hot rod come up with another very bad question "Um... so is she like a dog or something? Does she sit?" he asked jokingly while Soph turned and glared at him and went to move forward but Optimus stepped in "Soph please refrain from attacking the new guy!" Soph shrugged and turned back to Jazz and the other mechs. Optimus rolled his optics and joined Elita and the other 3 bots.

"Soph only you can pull a trick like that." Prowl said when she joined them. She smiled as she nodded and crashed down on the floor next to Sideswipe who was currently staring into space.

"So..." they all looked at Soph well, Prowl and Jazz did Sideswipe seemed to be in a world of his own "When ya gonna tell everyone?" she asked looking at the pair.

Prowl looked at Jazz realising what she meant, Jazz shrugged "Prowlers decision."

Soph nodded and smirked at the look on Prowls face plates "Thank you Jasmine for that."

Soph burst out laughing making the rest of their "family" look at her, Jazz made a dead pan look before muttering "Fine ah won' tell anyone else as lon' as ya don' call meh tha' agai'" Prowl nodded at him smirking at the sulky Jazz.

Soph turned back to where Sideswipe was still watching the sun set signalling the end of March. Soph tilted her helm to the side as she watched him. She waved her servo in front of his face bringing him back to Earth, Soph smirked at her mate before she lay back down next to him and vented when he put his servo which wasn't around his helm, around her pulling her close.

Jazz shrugged when Prowl looked at him and lay down on the grass next to his sister. Prowl stared at them like they had all gone mad before venting and joining his mate.

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak walked out of the hanger both looking for their brother and found them both lying on the grass with the other twins. They shared a look before wondering over, Sideswipe seeing them smiled and patted the ground next to him.

The new couple shrugged and lay down as well, enjoying the peace.

Optimus and Elita bid fair well to the bots they had been with before turning round and seeing the sight before them. They smiled at eachother before heading over to them.

They found that their creations had fallen into a light recharge curled up next to their mates, while everyone else was just relaxing. "Prowl I never knew you could relax without a data pad" Elita said as everyone online their optics.

Prowl vented "Well, not often but it's possible" Elita smiled at him as Optimus moved behind her blocking out the sun, causing the twins to stir from their recharge.

"Hey who blocked ou' da sun!" They exclaimed together as they sat up rubbing their optics and sliding their visors back down all in synch with each other. Their creators just stared at them, how in Primus's name did they do that!

Soph shrugged when she realised that they were staring, ignoring them she turned to Sideswipe who had now rolled over so he was lying face down in the grass "Sides ya 'ave ta take ya ta see Ratch now as ah kinda wanna keep meh audio horn thank ya very much!" she ordered him more then asked him.

Sideswipe grumbled as Soph grabbed him and put him on his feet. Optimus and Elita shared a look while the others all laughed at the pair. Jazz suddenly remembered the same thing "Prowler ya were suppose' ta go ta!" with that he pulled his mate to his feet and dragged him hurriedly along after him.

The remaining bots headed inside as the sun finally set and where amused to see Soph and Jazz being chased down the hall way by an angry wrench yielding medic.

The next day

Both of the twins had escaped with a few little dents and scratches after their chase with Ratchet and were seen hanging around for most of the day in the shooting range.

Somehow Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Sunstreaker had found out about Prowl, which Soph and Jazz were both denying was not their doing, and were watching the twins practice their shooting while Prowl was working and Sideswipe was in his quarters.

Bluestreak was sat between his could-possibly-be-a-spark-mate and his oldest brother while the twins were practicing.

The door to the range slid open and Lennox and Epps walked in joining the three bots, watching the TIC'S train.

The humans nodded to the bots and clambered on to Smokescreens hand and then sat on his shoulder.

Jazz fired another shot after reloading but groaned when once again he missed the target by miles.

Soph wasn't fairing much better and looked close to going over and kicking it to the ground.

Lennox and Epps looked at Bluestreak as he spoke along with the others "What's up with them?" he whispered so not to distract the bots.

"Their acting like expecting creators aren't they." Smokescreen said as Lennox and Epps looked at eachother.

"Um... wait is Prowl expecting as well!" both the humans asked at the same time. All three bots shared a sweat drop moment when they remembered they were there. "Urgh... yeah kinda" Sunstreaker said as Soph growled in announce as she missed again.

"Soph you might as well go and kick it over!" Epps called out, Soph swung round and glared at the human before stating "If ya was a bot ah would so kick ya af' righ' now!" She turned back when Jazz yelled out in frustration "Bro if ah could ah would shoo' et fo' ya bu' et ain' gonna 'appen!"

The twins continued to try and hit something and by the afternoon they had attracted quite a crowd with their failing. Eventually they ran out of ammo. and they just gave up with the whole thing. Throwing down their guns they headed out of the room, ignoring the crowd of most humans and bots on base, and went to the rec. room and started up a game on the Xbox.

By five in the evening Sideswipe finally decided to leave their berth and find his mate who wasn't doing well at the game she was currently engrossed with either. Sideswipe appeared in the rec. room when Soph threw a controller at Jazz "Dude tha' was to'al spawn kill!" she yelled as she threw the spare controller.

Sideswipe wondered over and spoke to her before they restarted the game. "Baby I'm gonna go see Dad now. Ya don't have to come carry on with your game" he told her.

"Ya sure"

"I'm sure"

"Ya doubly sure"

"Yep"

"Trebly"

"Yes so stay and play and I'll comm. ya if ya needed" he finished by giving her a stern look.

"Yah creator" she mocked before giving him a kiss before he left. Sideswipe left the room leaving Soph to carry on yelling at the giant TV.

With Sideswipe 

Sideswipe wondered over to med bay hanger and entered to find just Prowl and Ratchet. He nodded to Prowl knowing they were both in the same situation before getting on the berth so his creator could check him over.

Ratchet came over and started the same old routine as usual. But this time was different.

Ratchet caused in Cybertronian before telling the red warrior "Comm. Soph and just tell her to ge' her aft here" was all he said. Sideswipe did so while Ratchet started preparing his medical kit and Jolt arrived to help him.

When the mech had done as he had been told he inquired about what was happening "Dad wassup?"

Ratchet looked round before simply saying "I'm operatin'. Now" Sideswipe and Prowl shared a look before Prowl got kicked out of the bay to go and find Jazz.

With Soph

Soph was just starting to win at the game when her comm. link pinged, she paused the game while she answered. Her visor darkened as she listened but then "Frag" she swore out loud before dashing out of the room, jumping over the bot sofa as she went.

Jazz stared after her and decided to follow as it couldn't be good. When Jazz reached medbay he found Soph yelling at Jolt to let her in "Come on Jol' le' meh in he's meh mate!" but Jolt stood his ground and shook his helm. He turned around as Ratchet yelled "Jolt get ya aft over here and help me! Soph ya can' come in!"

Jolt shot her a pitiful look before shutting the door in her face. Soph growled before turning back round to see Jazz and Prowl watching her. "Prowl wha's happenin'!" Prowl explained as much as he knew.

Once he had finished Soph lent against the hanger wall and slid to the floor, she put her helm in her knees and her servos on top of her helm. "Tha's ya signature position sis ain' et." Jazz said smirking at her as she punched his shoulder when he sat next to her. He wrapped his servos around her and held her tightly as Prowl sat next to his bonded.

The three looked up as they heard a screeching noise and saw a certain yellow lambo. twin transform and rush over to them. Seeing that they were outside he realised that they had to wait out there. He sunk down next to Soph while Jazz told him what was happening over the comm.

They were like that for an hour, and eventually Soph just had her helm in her hands when to her delight, her creators and the two bots she probably hated the most turned up. Jazz glared as Arcee sauntered up to Soph in a threatening way but luckily Soph was way too depressed to notice and attempt to offline the bot.

Arcee stood in front of her and smirked as she spoke "Soph we have reason to believe that the sparklings are not Sideswipes' but are Bee's" her voice was full of spite. Soph glared at her before she spoke "Trust meh they ain' his" she replied, glaring at the yellow bot who was looking sheepish and squirmed at her glare. "How can you be sure of that? Huh? You were with Sideswipe for a month before they were found so they could quite easily be Bee's?" Arcee shot back.

Prowl and Sunstreaker couldn't understand why Arcee got away with it while if this had been any other bot Prime would have stepped in and/or brigged them. Soph stood up fully staring down at the motorcycle as she walked forward. Arcee moved back away from the pissed off ninja until her back was against the hanger wall.

"You don't get it do you" Soph spoke her voice dangerously low, no one had ever heard Soph speak without her accent before meaning she was well and truly pissed off, as she continually jabbed Arcee in the chasis as she spoke again " . . . . .His" with that she turned back after making sure the femme had got the message and sat back down leaving and awkward silence in front of her.

Bumblebee quickly swooped in and dragged the blue motorcycle away. Elita and Optimus shared a look. Optimus stepped forward to talk to her about her behaviour, but the medbay door opened slowly and Ratchet appeared.

The medic noted the tense atmosphere before speaking "Soph... would ya like to come and meet ya sparklin's?"

**Me: Yay the sparklings are finally here**

**Jazz: Why did you have to cool me Jasmine**

**Sides: Cause ya got a big ego **

**Sunny: and it needed to be deflated a bit**

**Me: Read and Review peeps! Damn this is hard to type right now**

**Jazz: Why?**

**Me: There's a cat sat right in front of the screen! Lilly move ya aft! Thanks**

**Ironhide: Do you want me to terminate?**

**Me: Touch her and I'll flatten your cannons *runs off after him***

**Jazz: Yah... so RandR!**

**Sides: Will be back soon!**


	37. Chapter 37 Welcome to the world

**Well the time is finally here, you all get to meet the sparklings! I don't own transformers except Soph and the new twins. Poll is now closed for Sides' sparklings names but another is now open for Jazz and Prowlers one/two!**

Soph gasped as she replayed what Ratchet had just told her. She nodded eagerly before jumping up and sprinting over to the medic. She turned round before she went in to see Jazz giving her the thumbs up and everyone else smiling at her.

She walked into medbay to find Sideswipe sat on the berth like nothing had happened with two little metal bundles in his lap. He looked up and smiled. She smiled back as she wondered over, behind her Ratchet shut the door after dragging Jolt out so the family could have some time together before they faced the mob outside the door.

Soph sat down next to Sideswipe who gently handed her a small bundle. Soph stared at the sparklings and to Sideswipes amusement her visor slid up and she flipped it back in annoyance.

The sparkling on her lap was a mech and he was a rusted red colour like his sire. On his helm were sharp pointy audio horn like hers and on the front of his chasis were black and white stripes running down the middle. He was sat staring at her with his fist in his mouth as he chewed on it. Then to his creators amusement he flipped down a visor and started waving at them. The creators shared a look, laughing at his antics.

Then Soph looked over to the femme in her red mates lap. The femme was a dark blue colour like the stripe on Soph's chasis. She also had a black stripe but instead of a white one she had a red one. Her audio horns were more like Sideswipes and were red as well. While her brother was wide awake she was dozing in recharge cuddled up against his servo.

Sideswipe put his free servo around Soph before asking the question "So what are we naming them?"

Soph looked at him "The names we came up with?" Sideswipe nodded and kissed the top of her helm. Luckily for them they had chosen one name for a femme and one for a mech.

Both the creators vented as they watched the sparklings as the femme all of a sudden looked at the door. Soph heard what she heard too sensing the movement. It wasn't until they heard a thud that Sideswipe or the little mechling realised Jazz and Sunstreaker were attempting to sneak in.

Soph vented as she listened to the conversation. "Ratch ya can le' Jazz, Sunny 'nd Prowler in!" she yelled. The femme who had also been listening, who also had hearing like her dam as it turned out, chirped up at her. Soph chirped back while Jazz and the other two appeared in the medbay.

Once they reached the berth, Sideswipe and Soph hopped off and put the sparklings on the berth so they could play for a while. The five watched the two interact as they hadn't seen one since Bumblebee emerged.

They all watched them as the femme tried to beat up her brother for some reason so Soph reached over and separated the two. Jazz looked between Soph and the sparkling "Hey they look like meh" he exclaimed while everyone face planted.

"Dude we're identical ya dumb aft" Soph replied while she picked up the mech, cradling him in the crook of her servo, responding to his chirps. "Soph I never thought I'd see the day when ya went soft" Sunstreaker said as they watched the mini transformer fall into recharge.

Soph glared at him "Only around sparklin's. Jus' remembe' tha'!" she said.

Prowl asked the main question of what their designations were "Well the femme is called Starblaster" indicating at the one in his servos "and the mech is Nightstorm" Sideswipe answered while Soph nodded.

Jazz tried to beg Soph to let him hold one while she glared at him "Ya gonna quote Scrubs aren't' ya?" Soph nodded and proceeded to throw something, other than the sparklings at Jazz. In one swift movement Jazz caught the wrench so Soph cautiously handed Storm over to him. The others watched in amusement at the scene between the siblings.

Sunstreaker cleared his throat and his twin looked at him "Urgh... can I?" Sideswipe nodded and gently picked up Star as Soph threw the wrench at him. Sunstreaker caught it so Soph nodded and Sunstreaker held his niece in his servos for what would turn out to be a regular occurrence.

"Only a little bit protective are we then Soph?" Prowl said with amusement in his voice. Soph smirked and looked up at the door when she heard bots approaching.

Jolt peeked in before he came in fully when Soph nodded at him. He walked over curiously and looked over the saboteurs shoulder. A small ahhh escaped his vocal box making them all laugh.

"Don't get any ideas Jolt especially with Soph throwing objects at bots just to make sure they want drop them" Sideswipe warned while Jolt looked at the ninja in amusement while she sat back on the berth and threw the wrench at Prowl and then to him.

Jolt was stunned as it came towards him but caught it at the last minute. Soph smirked and indicated for Jazz and Sunstreaker to pass the sparklings to the other two so they could hold them.

The look on Jolt's face plates where amusing seeing as it was his first time holding a sparkling in his life as he was still one when Bumblebee emerged.

After a while Ratchet appeared back in med bay, only Soph realised and waved him over from where she was watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arm wrestle a little too close to the sparklings for her liking.

Luckily for her Ratchet put an end to the fight by smacking both of them on the helms. There yelps were good amusement to the sparklings who clapped and clicked at the sight. Ratchet smirked before asking "Soph why have ya got my wrench" he asked while the ninja hid it behind her back.

"Well ah wante' ta make sure no one woul' drop 'em so ah threw et a' 'em ta make sure" she said as she tossed it to the medic who caught it. He held it for a moment before he tossed it back again to her. She smirked before nodding allowing him to hold one of his grandchildren for the first time.

Soph told him their designations before saying bye to Jazz and Prowl who left to go and recharge as Ratchet picked up Nightstorm while Sunny picked up Starblaster again as he had taken a liking to the little femme.

Soph yawned and sat on the berth as it was getting late and the day's activities were taking their toll on her now. Ratchet looked up from Nightstorm and at the tired ninja who was struggling to stay online. "Soph go get some recharge, Sides and the sparklings need to stay here but ya can come back tomorrow and get them" Ratchet told her sternly she nodded before Sideswipe gave her a hug goodbye.

Soph turned to leave with Sunstreaker behind her after he was parted from his niece, Soph turned as she went through the door "Hur' 'em 'nd ah will hun' ya down!" she warned while Sunstreaker pushed her out the door and dragged her back to the quarters hanger. He bid her good night as he went into his shared quarters with Bluestreak as Soph walked on to hers.

**Me: Ahhh so cute**

**Jazz: Why did ya take so long to upload**

**Me: I'm workin' on another 1 and a set of rules**

**Sides: Fair enough **

**Sunny: R&R peeps and she might update!**

**Prowl: Also vote now!**

**Me: 0.o**


	38. Chapter 38 Mama and Dada

**Hey peeps Im back I still dont own transformers or scrubs. Ill try and get another 2 chappies up this week and next before I get dragged away from my computor on a two week hols! :(**

**Anyway onward!**

** POLL ON MY PROFILE I CANT UPDATE IF U DONT VOTE!**

Today was the day Soph thought to herself as she walked past the hangers towards medbay, the day where I have to show the rabble the first sparklings in over 250 vorns. Soph slipped into Med bay and rolled her optics at the sight Ratchet and Sunstreaker were both cradling a sparkling each.

"'nd ya said ah 'ad gone sof'!" Soph said making the mechs jerk and look at where she was leaning against the wall. They glared at her but they all looked down at Starblaster when she spoke "Mama!" she squeaked and began try and get to her.

Sunstreaker put her down and Starblaster crawl charged at Soph's legs. Once she reached Soph, her carrier bent down and picked her up. Soph looked up at Ratchet "Is she 'pposed ta be doin' tha'?" she asked as the sparkling wasn't even a day old and she was already crawling and speaking a little.

"Well, Sides developed quite young and I think ya were talkin' after a few hours if i remember rightly" Soph was satisfied by that and put Star back down on the berth but stayed nearby in case she thought she was a seeker and could fly. "So where's Sides taday then?" she asked as Ratchet put Nightstorm next to his sister.

"He went to find ya so I've commed him to say ya here" Ratchet replied as he went to get the sparklings energon for the morning. Sideswipe appeared and skated over to where Soph was sat. He shoved her along the berth so he could sit down as well, Soph, not impressed by this whacked him over the helm playfully making the others mechs laugh at their antics.

Ratchet handed a bottle to both of them and Sideswipe picked up Storm while Soph got Star. "Say please" Soph told Star while Sides stared at her as Storm was happily feeding "Pwease?" Star replied, Soph rubbed her helm affectionately and gave her the bottle.

Sideswipe stared open mouthed and looked about to crash when "dada" Storm chirped happily when he finished his bottle. Star giggled at the shocked face of her sire when she had finished.

Soph put her back on the floor and she crawled off towards Sunstreaker, who picked her up before she got to him "No touching the paint okay kid" he told her sternly. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him as they all laughed. Sideswipe put Storm down as well to see if he could crawl as he got up to put the bottles away.

Storm liking the new sense of freedom bolted for the door as it opened revealing Jazz and Prowl. Jazz seeing the incoming sparkling ran forward grabbed him threw him up in the air and caught him again.

Storm clapped and laughed at it.

While Soph had grabbed a nearby wrench and threw it at her twin when he put the sparkling down again. The wrench hit square in the face making him fall over, the mechs laughed as the sparklings both giggled and clapped.

Jazz got up and looked at his twin, she smirked "Ya spen' ta much time with Ratch!" Ratchet and Soph glared at the saboteur so he hid behind his mate who rolled his optics.

"So ya four comin' out today?" Sunstreaker asked from where he was trying to catch Star as she was crawling over his back. Soph walked over and reached up and grabbed Star bringing her back to "earth". Sunstreaker thanked her and looked over his back to see if she had scratched his paint. Luckily she hadn't.

Soph looked at the sparkling who was trying to get away "Kid ya no' gonna ou' ninja da ninja." Soph told her, Star looked at her mother before pouting and replying "Yeah!" Soph shook her helm at her.

Ratchet scanned the sparklings and Sideswipe before releasing them. Soph carried Star while Storm went with Sideswipe. Soph was about to leave when she turned back to her step creator "Um... can ah borrow a wrench?" she looked innocently at the red and white medic.

He nodded and handed her a wrench which she sub spaced before walking towards the rec room hanger while trying to keep hold of Star. The femme squirmed in her servos. "Ya no' like meh a' all kid!" Ratchet smirked at her.

They arrived at the rec room and entered to find it empty. The group set up a circle of chairs and the sofa so the sparklings could move around but not escape. Star studied her surroundings when Soph put her down while she crashed on the sofa. Sides sat next to her and the others sat around.

Star and Storm were trying to join in and their attempts at names where amusing to say the least. Jazz was now "Wazz", Sunny was "Unny", there was also "Watch" and "Wowler" to.

Storm was chewing on a data pad and Star was climbing up the sofa side, which was weird seeing as she couldn't walk but then Soph had been turning somersaults at a few days as Ratchet had informed them.

Optimus and Elita walked in when they heard the laughter. The group looked up and Star took it upon herself to see who was there. Dragging herself up the rest of the sofa, she sat on the arm before crawling along and getting up on the top. She pushed herself up and wobbled along the top as if it were a balance beam.

Everyone watched her fascinated and Sideswipe caught her as she fell down. Optimus looked at Soph who shrugged and picked up Storm when he whined "Mama uppy". Soph rolled her optics before replying "Okay bu' ah ain' puttin' ya straight back down again." Storm chirped at her grumpily before sulking.

Optimus and Elita watched the family interact they smiled at eachother. Soph looked at the pair, she subspaced the wrench and lobbed it at her surprised creators. Elita grabbed it "Soph what the hell is that for?" she asked the bot angrily.

Soph shrugged, while Sideswipe answered for her "She's a bit protective so she's throwing the wrench at bots to make sure they won't drop them." Elita looked at the wrench before throwing it back. Soph smirked and passed the annoyed Storm to her.

Soph looked at Optimus before throwing the wrench at him. It took him by surprised and he juggled the wrench before eventually catching it. He blushed as everyone stared at the leader, he quickly throw the wrench back and Sideswipe passed him Star, he cuddled his granddaughter while Soph kept a close optic on them both.

The alarms rang throughout the base signalling the days beginning "Yay now ta face da rabble tha' we call warriors" Soph said sarcastically while venting.

The others looked at her and Optimus and Elita handed the sparklings back while everyone stood up and listened as every bot on base flooded to the rec. room to see if they could catch a glimpse of the new additions.

Sideswipe and Soph shared a look before hiding behind the others as the rec. room filled with excited bots. Optimus looked at his TIC who was hidden at the back with Star, she nodded so he began his talk.

"Autobots it gives me great pleasure to introduce the first sparklings in 250 vorns and their creators Sideswipe and Soph!" at that point everyone started clapping and Soph and Sides stepped forward.

Everyone laughed as Storm started waving to them all while Star again tried to escape from her dam.

Everyone started asking questions, Soph face palmed while holding the femme before showing why she was a TIC "Autobots orde'!" and they all stopped to listen to the officer "One a' a time please! Ah'll star' by sayin' thank ya ta ya all fo' makin' double 'nd trouble 'ere feel welcome." Everyone laughed as the twins pouted at their creator. "'nd secondly da femme is Starblaster" Star waved and chirped "'nd da mech is Nightstorm." He chirped at them all.

Sideswipe turned to Soph "That hard to pronounce?" Soph nodded and everyone laughed at her as she ducked her helm.

Jazz and Prowl shared a look and stepped forward, Soph knew what they wanted to say so stood a side while passing Star to Sunny who took her eagerly.

"I suppose this is a good a time as ever. Autobots we also have some news." The bots looked on intently at the SIC and other TIC. Soph took Storm from Sides and cradled him against her chasis as she listened smirking as she knew what was coming.

"We... are...urgh"

"Prowlers sparked!" Jazz said while the bots cheered and Prowl glared at his mate.

"Thank you Jasmine" Soph burst out laughing with the others while Jazz huffed and came over while the soldiers congratulated both parties.

For now life was somewhat nearly normal again, apart from being on an alien planet and in the middle of a war. But it couldn't get more complicated could it.

** Me: ahhh so cute at that age**

**Jazz: How could u leave us for two weeks!**

**Me: Im sorry if ive finally finished 12 yrs of wasted life we call school!**

**Sides: Anyway R&R and we'll blow up the school!**

**Me: Bring in Wheeljack!**


	39. Chapter 39 Parents

**Hey peeps soz about the delay I've had computor probs so've had to hack the parents one secretly! Shuushh! Anyway I want be able to update for a while as Im away with new computor for 2 weeks so I'll update as soon as when I get home. I don't own Transformers I only own Sophinal, Nightstorm and Starblaster**

**Also poll still open on my profile for Jazzs sparkling/s**

After a while most of the bots had gone off to start the days duties leaving only Soph, Sides, Jazz, Prowl, Sunny and Bluey left with the sparklings. Sunstreaker was once again cuddling Star. "Sunny ya've held 'er more than meh 'nd ahm 'er creato'!" Soph exclaimed from where she was trying to get Storm to take his bottle but was insisting on grabbing it and throwing it at Jazz.

Soph rolled her optics behind her visor as she went and picked up the bottle for a fifth time before giving up and handing both the sparkling and bottle to Sideswipe to see if he had more luck.

Sunny laughed at Sophs' WTF expression as Storm tucked in straight away with Sideswipe holding the other end of the bottle so he didn't drown himself.

Soph huffed and said she needed to ask Chromia something so the ninja got up and headed off.

Soph wondered down the corridor past the quarters until she got to Chromia and Ironhides' room. She listened to make sure they weren't "busy", seeing as they weren't she knocked and patiently waited.

Chromia appeared at the door and smiled up at the fech "Hey Soph what a pleasant surprise. Come in was there something I can do for you?" she asked as she led her into their sitting.

Soph noted Ironhide was out, probably in the shooting range again, as she sat down opposite Chromia. "How's double and trouble now after meeting everyone?"

"Their fine excited, nothin' unusual ya no... Ah wan'ed ta ask ya, when ya 'nd Hide firs' like took on Bee 'nd 'elped raise 'im, how did ya connec' with 'im as ah don' feel like they trust meh." She explained while Chromia nodded as she listened.

She thought for a moment before replying "Well when he was distressed I would always sing him a lullaby to calm him, and Hide used what he loved to bond with him. It takes a while to grasp how to look after them at first but you'll get there. I think if you believe in yourself you'll find it all a hell of a lot easier." The older femme told her.

Soph thought about it before nodding "Thanks Chrome ya make et sound less... scary, hey if ya 'nd Hide are round late' meh 'nd Sides are 'avin' some bots roun' tanigh' if ya wanna come ta" the TIC said as she got up.

"Yeh we might come over, who else is going then and also can I ask why you came to me for this?" Chromia asked her as Soph lent against the wall next to her.

"Well ya 'ave always been there fo' meh when ah 'ave add a problem 'nd ah've always seen ya as a creato' ya no... Jazz, Prowler, Sunny, Bluey 'nd Ratch are comin'." The fech told her while the red bot looked at her surprised.

They both looked round when they heard footsteps and saw Elita come round the corner. Soph nodded to her and waved to Chromia as she beat a haste retreat.

Elita looked back as the ninja ran past her and round the corner, Elita looked at her best friend who shrugged and lent on the door frame as her friend came up to her, "What was that all about?" Chromia shrugged.

"Don't no she just came and asked me advice and then left." She said casually.

Elita stared at her "She came to you, not to sound like a bitch but why?"

"Don't no she just said I'm like a creator to her, I didn't ask anymore." She replied while Elita looked at her.

"Right I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" she stated as she stormed off.

Soph had headed back to the rec. room and found the mechs had left with the sparklings, she was about to leave when she saw Arcee and Bumblebee. "Oy ya two!" she shouted catching their attention.

"What do you want?" Arcee smirked at her. Knowing full well where she was supposed to be right now and here was not it.

"Both of ya are 'pposed ta be on patrol so ge' ya af's ou' there now!" Soph told them while they looked at eachother.

"Why should we you might be my sister but I don't have to be bossed around by you." She shot back forgetting she was a 3IC.

"Ahm ya superior 'nd wha' ah say goes so ge' on ya patrol now!" Soph yelled making them high tail it out of there.

Soph vented and turned to head out and found Elita staring at her.

"Um... Hi" Soph said confused why Elita was staring at her still.

Said creator stormed up to the younger bot and confronted her.

"What in the pit is wrong with you? Why can't you except the fact that me and Optimus are your creators and that Arcee and Hotrod are you siblings? You've tried all your life to find us again and now you have us you don't want us?" Elita asked her more shouting then anything.

Soph looked down at her and glared at her making her visor go a purplely colour

"Ya've neve' been there fo' meh or Jazz 'nd ya two were da ones who left us so ah think tha' makes et obvious don' ya! Meh 'nd Jazz searched fo' ya both as we wan'ed ta make ya pay fo' wha' ya did ta us!" with that she turned on her hail and walked out of the room without a second glance leaving Elita stood there staring after her.

Soph stormed into her quarters and jumped onto her bed she lay down and rested her helm in to the pillow. Sobbing, she drifted into recharge.

After an hour Sideswipe came back from the beach after having taken the sparklings down to the sea to play, he had left them with Jazz and Prowl so they could get some practice with them.

He opened the door slowly to find Soph recharging on the berth with energon stains on the pillow.

He sat down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder, she stirred from recharge and worried optics met concerned ones.

Soph sat up slowly but fell into his servos. He stroked her back as she regained her balance.

She looked around for the sparklings and asked where they were "I left 'em with Jazz and Prowl for some practice." Sides told her, Soph jumped up but Sides grabbed her servo and dragged her back into his lap. She tried to resist but in the end let herself fall.

"Wassup now?" he asked her again.

"Ah 'ad an arguemen' with Lita tha's all" she said truthfully. Sideswipe nodded and they both got up and went to rescue Jazz and Prowl from double trouble.

The couple walked out of their quarters and headed a few doors down to Jazzs' quarters and they knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Frag et's Soph!" Soph heard Jazz say before she nearly had a spark "Frag!" Storm yelled.

"Jazz ya are so dead when ah ge' ya 'ands on ya!" Soph yelled as Jazz for some reason ran out the door and she ran after him. Most like to offline him for teaching the sparkling that word.

Sideswipe shared a look with Prowl "Do ya think we should save him?" Prowl shook his head at the frontliners comment. "No she'll beat him up a bit then they're be back" he replied to the red warrior as he picked up Storm while Sides took Star and they headed back to his quarters to meet the others and see who came back alive from the chase.

**Me: Lol I thinks Jazz might die!**

**Soph: I'll second it!**

**Jazz: I didn't mean it...**

**Sides: Sure**

**Jazz: Not helpin!**

**Sunny: Anyway R&R for them**

**Me: Jazz might not die as much then!**


	40. Chapter 40 Well that Sucks

Heyy** peeps Im back. Spain was lush and I got a badass tattoo of the autobot symbol naturally! I still don't own Transformers i only own Soph, Storm and Star. Onward!**

There was a knock at the door which Sideswipe opened, who had been sat in his quarters awaiting the return of one but hopefully both of the twins with Prowl, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak.

At the door stood Chromia and Ironhide, Sides welcomed them in "Is there any particular reason why Soph's tryin' to offline Jazz right now?" Chromia asked as they sat down.

"Frag!" Nightstorm yelled from his berth.

Luckily for Soph and Sides they had had a spare room which they were able to convert in to a nursery for the twins, giving everyone space as they grew up.

Sides face palmed. "Oh tha's why Soph's threatenin' Jazz to the end of the earth" Ironhide pointed out, all Sideswipe could do was groan when he yelled it again.

Sunstreaker just laughed at his brother's misfortune.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard clattering along the corridor, making everyone look up at the door in hope.

"Jazz ge' back ya coward!" Soph yelled.

"Never! Ah wanna live!" came the saboteurs entertaining reply.

Then came the large crash followed Jazz's plea for help "Prowler help meh!" which fell on death audios as everybot in the room was laughing at his misery.

Once the black and white fech had beaten her brother into a pulp, they both walked in one, somewhat happier and relaxed while the other was covered in dents and looked like Sunny when someone had scratched his precious paintjob.

Jazz sat in the corner sulking while his mate offered little sympathy only saying he had brought it on himself.

Soph began to close the door when Ratchet and Wheeljack appeared, letting them in she closed the door and took a seat.

The normally spacious living room was feeling rather small now.

What with Sunny, Sides and Bluey on the sofa and Soph sat ninja style on top. Ratchet, Ironhide and Wheeljack on the other with Chromia perched on the arm rest. And Prowl sat in Sophs' special chair, which she hated bots sitting in it but she let it slide for the sparked praxion, and Jazz on the floor next to him looking miserable.

"Jazz what the fr... pit happened to ya?" Ratchet exclaimed, missing out a certain word when everyone glared at him.

Like before Storm took it open himself to answer "Frag" he squealed happily.

The two new arrivals were shocked at first but soon Ratchet looked ready to murder the mech.

Sideswipe looked up at his partner "Ya turn" he said.

Soph nodded "meh turn" she agreed, flipping off the back of the sofa.

She disappeared into the twins room, the bots could hear her talking to the sparklings but not well enough to know what she was saying to know what she was saying to them and Jazz was still sulking so wouldn't offer help either.

She reappeared looking confused "Sides ya know ya need ta pu' 'em on there berths no' on da floor?"

Everyone exchanged puzzled glances "I did" Sideswipe protested his innocence.

Soph thought for a moment "well they can walk" she shrugged it off and sat back on the sofa top.

"Their developing faster then they should" Wheeljack thought aloud.

Ratchet hummed in agreement "Um its weird the only thing I can think of is that its because they are a desendant of a Prime... but bring 'em by tomorrow and i'll run some tests" the creators nodded.

"Anyway Prowl when are ya due?" Hide asked promoting them to all look at the Praxian and pissed off mate.

"Well logically it should be in two months but Praxians carry a month less anyway but to top it off Polyhexians... that's a point why are you Polyhexian?" Soph shrugged and so did the CMO, it was a mystery so Prowl continued "... also carry less as well so due to him" pointing at the number 4 mech on the floor "means it'll only be a few weeks which is slightly scary" the SIC admitted.

"What makes it worse is we don't know how many there are as Praxian carriers have a program that doesn't allow any scans or anything else" Ratchet added.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So we're have them two and however many running around" Sunny complained.

"Reds gonna have a fit if it's twins now we know it's genetic" Bluestreak spoke up adding to his mates misery, everyone groaned remembering the paranoid security director.

Suddenly a sharp knock on the door made them all jump.

Due to their training both of the Porsche twins looked up sharply, trying to zero in on the mysterious bot.

"Soph ya can get it" Sideswipe told her even though she was busy trying to hear who it was.

"Why?" she finally responded.

"Cause ya already up" was the reply, before she could ask anymore the Lambo. Twins grabbed a pede each and tipped her off the sofa so she landed with a thud on the floor.

The ninja got up, glaring at the giggling twins "Ya woul' thin' now ya a creator ya woul' grow up bu' no ahm stuck with three sparklin's" she muttered as she went to the door.

She opened the door to find Kup, she vented before stepping out and closing the door behind her, then she crossed her servos on her chasis making it obvious he wasn't welcome "wha'd ya wan'?" The older bot looked taken back by her rudeness as if he had been expecting respect from her.

"Don't speak to me like that!" he raged at her.

"Ah don' see why no'. Ya no' higher ranked than meh 'nd ya no' Hide, Chrome, Ratch or Jacky" was her reply.

"I am older than you and you should respect your elders" he snarled back but Soph kept her cool, annoying him more.

"Ahm TIC ya shoul' respec' meh 'nd meh orders" she said coolly "Ah ask again wha'd ya wan'?"

He looked at her "I wondered if any of your rabble had seen Ultra Magnus but now I'm going to find Prime and suggest he gets a new SIC and TICs" with that Kup stormed off down the corridor, probably to find Optimus.

Venting, Soph headed back in, when she opened the door she found the twins, Jazz and Blue had been listening to her.

They gave her guilty looks before scrambling back to where they had been sat "Ah really am surrounded by sparklin's" Soph grumbled as she took her seat, the older bots agreeing with her.

Jazz, now over their argument, sat on the sofa with her.

"Who was tha'?" he asked.

"Who'd ya thin'?" she replied

"Oh primus not him" she nodded

"'parently we 'ave no respec' fo' elders 'nd Prime needs ta ge' new TICs 'nd a new SIC" she added quietly.

Prowl looked worried by this statement "Wait who are we on about?" he asked in a seriously.

"Kup" they both said.

"Ain't he the one who..." Sunny trailed off unnerved by the TICs glare.

"Prime won't listen to that ol' bag of bolts you three are the best yet. Without you lot we're all be offline and the war would of been lost eons ago." Hide praised them.

"Yeah bu' tha' way he's been with us lately" Jazz started.

"'nd da fac' ah 'ad a bust up with Lita taday 'nd ah keep fightin' with Arcee ah can' be sure" Soph admitted.

"'nd ah ain' da reliable one so if ya go ah go" Jazz said solemnly.

"But ah don' see wha' he's go' against ya sparkles. Ya more in charge than Prime" Soph added.

Everyone thought about it "ya can't worry about it, it may never happen but if worse comes to worse then..." Ratchet trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"What about a pact?" Bluestreak piped up.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked also wondering how he was related to a bot who sometimes made little sense.

"I mean we all make a pact so if any of you actually lost your position then none of would work so Prime would have all his high ranking bots on strike and a ark that wouldn't function until you had your job back. We can get others in as well like Blaster, Jolt, Smokey even Tracks, Hound and Mirage would join because I know they all prefer you in charge." Bluey babbled.

"Prowl wha's da possibility et'll work?" the twins asked. The others realising why they made a great time they used each other's processors to perfect their plans and left no stone unturned.

"Theres a 97.8% chance it would succeed" he calculated.

The TICs exchanged a look "sounds like a plan" they exclaimed.

With a plan up and running and the morning drawing in the bots left to allow the creators some time to recharge before the sparklings were up and running again.

Sideswipe checked the sparklings and found they were both curled up together in their recharge before he walked out he took a picture for bribery purposes.

He joined his already recharging partner in their berth.

No one expecting the drama the next day would bring...

**Me: What will happen...**

**Jazz: I know!**

**Me: Shut it.!**

**Sides: RandR and she'll up date some time**

**Me: Heyy I try it's hard i wanna no if ive failed life or not**

**Sunny: we all no u've failed ur exams get over it**

**Me: Thanks hope any of my readers get good results if you've done exams see ya soon**


	41. Chapter 41 Heartless

**Heyy peeps I'm back! Heres the next chappy I don't own Transformers except my OC's! Anyway onward!**

**Minimise Prime (soz if I spelt it wrong) I think you might like this one!**

Soph hardly recharged that night, worried by what the day would bring, after another attempt to power down she grunted and rolled over to look at the alarm next to her.

It read 6 am, Soph gave up knowing no one or very few would be up at this time in the morning she would be safe to walk around without being seen.

She slipped out of the berth leaving Sides snoring in his recharge and headed out.

_They can't get rid of us _she thought _we're the ones carrying the team. What am I supposed to tell the sparklings? Oh yeah I was third in command and highly respected bot but I was fired because somebot doesn't like me. It can't happen I won't let it _Soph began to get determined.

The lone ninja strolled out of the hanger and just wondered around outside as it was early so the temperature was pleasant not boiling like it would be in a few hours.

The sky started to turn pink and gold as the sun rose over the island, as more humans started to appear Soph walked back to her quarters, quietly so not to wake anyone.

Before she went back to her berth she checked on the sparklings and found they were stirring.

She quickly grabbed their energon which was ready on the side before going back in, she signalled to the twins to be quiet when they looked up at her.

They hungrily took the energon, while she held the bottom so they couldn't drown themselves, even Nightstorm was happy to drink his share.

After they were fed she left the empty bottles on the berth before carrying them into her room.

The twins happily agreed to go back into recharge snuggled up between their creators.

Now with the family together the white and black fech was finally able to get some descent recharge.

After a few hours of peaceful recharge the creators awoke to the first alarm.

_I'm sexy and I know it! Girl look at that body!_

Soph turned her helm to look at her mech "Ya really need ta ge' some new tunes" she said one optic ridge higher than the other.

Sides didn't look convinced, he felt something move next to him and he looked down to see the twins. "Did they walk in here?" he sounded worried.

"Nah ah was up early so brough' 'em in when ah 'ad fed 'em" she exclaimed.

The second alarm brought the sparklings out of recharge and Sideswipe questioned his mates earlier statement.

_I'm not paralysed but I seem to be struck by you! I wanna make you move because you're standing still!_

Soph shrugged before gently picking up the chirping Starblaster and taking her to the washracks.

Sides shared a look with the lonely twin, who was impressed at being left behind "Get used to it kid femmes do it a lot." he advised the young bot.

"Ah heard tha'" Soph called back.

Sideswipe pulled a face, making Storm laugh before the mech picked up the mechling to follow the femmes.

The mechs caught up with the femme and fech as they went in the washrack.

Soph put Star on the floor as she turned on the showers, the twins thinking this was the best thing yet splashed around as the creators removed the dirt from their paint.

Once clean and sparklings thoroughly wet the family got out, dried off before going to find anyone worth talking to.

They reached the rec. room at the same time as Jazz, the family entered together and found that a group of older bots were waiting for them to arrive.

"There they are!" Storm seem displeased by Kups tone so burst out crying.

The noise scared Star who joined in, all the noise and high pitched wailing caused the highly sensitive audio twins to double up clutching their horns.

"Sides take...'em...ou'... ah'll fin'...ya later!" Soph said through her pain.

As the twins' cries faded Soph and Jazz were able to regain their composure and face one of their superiors.

"Sophinal, Jazz have either of you seen Arcee or Bumblebee lately?" Optimus did not sound happy.

"Nah ah sen' 'em off fo' patrol yesterday bu' they shoul' be back by now" Soph said resisting the urge to insult the pair.

"They shoul' of been back las' nigh'" Jazz sounded confused, no one ever disappeared and not have a good reason for it.

"If ya wan' we'll ge' the Arielbots 'nd Skyfire ou' ta do a area search" they said together.

Optimus nodded, pleased they could do their job sometimes "Sophinal I also want you to start showing respect to bots when you communicate with them, as if I get one more incident with you involved your position will be questioned. This goes for you as well Jazz" he told them sternly.

The twins looked at eachother, nodded before the ninja smiled sweetly "Of course creato' deares' ah'll watch et from now on" she said equally as sweet before they both pegged it out of the room.

Optimus vented "Prime how do you put up with them, I would of gotten rid of them vorns ago" Kup made his opinion known.

"I know Kup but they are a bigger part then you think and there's more to them than meets the eye" Prime stated before walking out.

"Don't worry Kup I'm going to see to it that she is gone personally" Elita told him darkly before following her mate out.

Soph and Jazz kept to their word and sent out the planes to search, they were stood in the communications room waiting for any word of the missing.

Even though Soph hated them both and Jazz didn't fair much better with them they were troops at the end of the day so they were a vital part and made up numbers.

After a tense few minutes Air raids voice came through "Sir, Madam we've found 'em" his voice grave.

"Wha's their status?" Jazz asked back.

"Bee's barely online but Arcee's... gone"

Jazz turned round and ran a hand over his helm, losing anyone was a blow and for no reason at the moment, Soph patted his shoulder before replying to the bot "Bring 'em home kid bring 'em home" she cut the comm. and headed off to let their creators no.

Ratchet needed to prepare for Bee to try and save the young scout if he was as bad as he sounded.

They walked in silence to his office, entering when given permission, they stood before the Prime.

Seeing their grave faces he immediately commed Ratchet and Elita, the pair arrived within clicks so the twins started a debrief "Ratchets med bays gonna need ta be prepared. Ah've already commed. Jolt 'n' First aid ta be on stand by. Et's be he's barely online is wha' ahm tol'" the medic nodded.

Jazz took over "Arcee was with 'im bu' she's... no' made et" the twins watched the emotion wash over their creators faces, Soph gave Ratchet the ETA time so he could go and save the scout.

Elita left crying over the loss of her sparkling, the twins sensed a storm brewing so stayed, they couldn't write a report yet as no one knew what had happened so Bumblebee would need to awaken before anyone had a clue.

Optimus looked at them, his optics cold and hard, this couldn't be good "After considering everything that has happened lately I have decided to let you two go. Your services are no longer required you will go on duty as normal special ops. warriors."

**Me: and so she is dead!**

**Jazz: yeh but we got fired bitch!**

**Me: don't blame me you taught and 2 day old frag!**

**Soph: guys not the blame game time **

**Sides: R&R peeps **

**Sunny: and these two might shut up!**

**Me and Jazz: Heyy**

**Soph: Bye for now!**


	42. Chapter 42 Anarchy

**HEYY! See im still alive! Been working at Bristol zoo this week chased by Hippos, mugged by meerkats, hugged by tapirs and kissed by Okapis yeah so good week! Hope u guys had a good week to.**

**Anyway back to the stuff u came here to read Still dont own TF apart my OC's.**

**This is the tye break for the poll which is a better name Blazeaway or Redmist u decide put it in ur review or PM me!**

The twins stood there in shock, not knowing how to reply to their leader their own creator after he had blown them out just like that.

They just nodded and left to shocked to speak, apparently loyalty was nothing in this war now after nearly 4 million years of never messed up service they were gone like that.

The twins felt numb when they entered the rec. room, virtually all of the autobots were there as a meeting had been called.

Prowl came forward to the pair when coolant was visible on the ridge of Sophs' visor "he didn't" was all that he said as Jazz nodded while Soph buried her helm in Sideswipes chest plating.

Star and Storm stayed put on the sofa knowing this was not a time to play up, others of had been there last night came forward to offer support knowing what had happened.

Prowl wrapped his mate up in a hug as Sides rubbed Soph's helm to comfort her.

The autobots remembering they were just younglings if you thought about it carefully but with the war they had been sucked in from a young age trained up and sent out, at least some of them had had normal lives but did the young ones know about life outside nope.

Ironhide got permission from Prowl to tell everyone what had happened "Jazz and Soph are no longer Third in command or Head of special ops." naturally everybot was devasted, well nearly everyone.

Kup stood off to the side shocked by how upset everyone was, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak glared at the bot begging him to say something and not be offlined.

The door opened and it wasn't until said bot cleared his throat no paid any attention to the Prime, but they still only glared.

Elita was absent as Optimus stood alone at the front to face the angered autobots, "Autobots it hurts me to see you so offended but I have called this meeting to let you know the where abouts of Bumblebee and Arcee, Bee is in a critical condition but Arcee offlined defending herself."

At that the bots assumed it was due to this that the Porsche twins had lost their positions "Arcee failed so ya blame Jazz and Soph" Sunstreaker yelled at him.

Prime looked taken back by his rudeness "Prowl brig him" he said shortly.

The autobots looked at the SIC who was stood at the front of the group, Storm and Star having retreated back to their creators sensing the tense atmosphere.

"No"

"What!" Prime roared.

"You heard me. I refuse to work until the twins get their jobs back" the mech stood his ground.

Ironhide stepped forward "Nor will I, so who else will join us?"

The bots all shared look with eachother before shouts of "me", "yeah" and "count me in" could be heard.

Prowl shot a smug look at Optimus as Chromia and her black mech signalled for everybot to follow then out so they could explain the plan.

Soph winked at Kup as he was the last one there, except the glitched out Red but he didn't count.

"Prime what are you gonna do?"Kup literally leapt at his friend in desperation.

Prime vented "I don't know old friend civil war I can barely handle this... I doubt it like I said there's more to them than meets the eye" with that he left hoping to the older bot would leave him be but did he... nope he followed sprouting nonsense in how they should be punished.

Over at decepticon spread...

"Lord Megatron" the silver seeker spat "the Autobots seem to be revolting against Prime, not complying to his orders should we attack?"

Megatron turned and looked at his sorry excuse for a second in command, he growled and closed in on him, the smaller mech flattened himself against the wall and laughed nervously at his leader.

"I'll add that to the list of all your failures, besides I have discovered a greater threat among us." He snarled as he glanced at all of the cons present making them recoil away from his stare.

"Question: who?" Soundwaves' monotone voice came through.

"No unfortunately we will require my brothers help to remove this threat" with that the silver leader stormed out.

The other cons looked wearily at eachother and then as usual started bickering about it and blaming eachother, which turned into an all out fight which was no surprise.

Back at the Autobot base unaware of the cons issues, the bots were happily enjoying the new found freedom.

The rec. room, training room and beach happened to be busiest by far, somewhere along the line someone had gotten the human soldiers involved and they had joined the not-doing-a- lot-iness.

Lennox and Epps joined the bots in the training room for now relishing in the fact that they had no reports to do, they were relaxing one on Bluey's shoulder the other on Sunnys watching the Porsche twins battle eachother.

The sparklings watching the battle in fascination were trying to copy the moves, much to the amusement of the other creator, his brother, Prowl, Bluey and Hide.

Soph flipped back over Jazz, Star would do the same.

If Jazz shot at her, Storm would pretend and Star would copy her fast reactions, but at a slower rate.

As per usual the grown up, or thought to be, twins started arguing and pushing eachother around before full on going for it.

Sideswipe quickly separated the young twins while Ironhide grabbed the saboteur in one hand before grabbing the ninja in the other, he smashed their helms together and threw them into a wall.

Groaning both got up slowly and sulkily made their way back over to the group, after checking out the impressive dent they had left in the wall.

"Ones gonna have a temper the others gonna be the new prank master" Sunstreaker commented, earning a glare from both Soph and Sides making him recoil slightly.

"Actually I keep meaning to pull a prank haven't done one in a while" Sideswipe thought aloud.

Prowl looked at him sharply "Don't even think about it" he said dryly, putting an end to his scheme.

"Anyway we're see ya guys la'er" Jazz said as both the twins started to head off.

"Where ya goin'?" Sides asked his mate suspiciously.

Soph looked round and smirked "Ya see" she said suggestively before grinning as the red mech shuddered and they both disappeared.

"They worry me both of them their scary sometimes" Bluestreak voiced his worry, everyone agreed as they wondered how much trouble they could possibly get into with whatever they were up to.

Ironhide got back up and wondered over to the targets to shoot some, much to Storms entertainment the explosions were amazing apparently.

The little red mechling squealed at the sight of the big mechs cannons, this in turn caused Hide to smirk before picking him up, placing him on his shoulder and carried on shooting.

"Great we've found the next weapons specialist" Sides commented watching Storm clap at another explosion.

Lennox spoke up at that point "It could be worse" the remaining bots looked at him "Belle wants to be a transformer like her uncle Hide" he moaned while Epps laughed at his friend's misery.

"Ya should bring her to meet these two, I bet they'd get on well" Sunny said half heartedly as he watched Star climb up his knee joint.

"Yeah but knowing Belle she'll try'n'smuggle them home" Epps pointed out as he looked down at the blue femme who was staring at him from her uncle's lap.

"Touché" the yellow bot said looking sideways at the man on his shoulder, Star spotted Lennox on Bluestreaks shoulder and was trying to figure out if she could grab him without being caught.

The group looked up when the firing from the specialists cannons stopped, they saw that Storm was now chattering away making no sense as he poked Hide's precious cannon.

The creator shook his helm at his creation, "how big will they grow?" Lennox asked, making all the bots actually consider the question.

"We can' say for certain but Star might be short like Soph and Storm could be between us both or taller than me." Sideswipe explained.

"AH AIN' SHORT!" came an angry yell from the door.

Even Hide and Storm looked up to see who it was and everyone did a double take.

Stood there was no longer black and white and not so short twins with their dark blue visors, now they were small, dull silver with aqua blue ones instead.

"Ya like" they said in synch while spinning around, Prowl and Sides both looking at the pair thinking how lucky they were right now as the other mechs looked on with slight envy towards the lucky pair.

"Nice what are you two now then?" Epps asked being a car fanatic, they transformed to show the man and he nodded approvingly "Pontiac Solstice GXP 2012. What's with the upgrade?"

Standing back up "back ta near normal, more tricks ta be played 'nd life ta live. Now we can DO IT WITH STYLE OR DONT BOTHER DOING IT!" They yelled together, fist punching the air and doing a few back flips.

When they had finished they looked quite pleased with themselves "Okay..." Prowl said slowly "What are you going to do first?" the Pontiac twins looked at eachother and then smiled cheekily at them all making the "adults" groan.

**Me: Oh Primus wat are u plannin**

**Jazz: I dont no wat u mean**

**Soph: wait a min we dont cause...that much trouble... one min STAR GET DOWN**

**Me: oh dear**

**Sunny: How did Star...**

**Sides: Im gonna go hide a min this was soooo not my fault**

**Me: Yeah R&R and Sides might survive wat ever he did XD**


	43. Chapter 43 Prank Time

**Hi guys Im back. man 9 days taken me a while hasn't it *rubs back of head in shame* well as you have guess hopefully by the title a prank is going downnnnnn! Anyway thanks to all those who have voted I still dont own transformers except Soph, Star and Storm!**

**Onwards**

After Sideswipe had safely hidden the sparklings in med bay with Ratchet, he joined the group in the rec. room as by the end of it someone would be cursing and being chased by some random angry bot and they really didn't need them yelling more curses.

When he entered he was greeted with the unusual sight of his spark mate hanging upside down from the ceiling, somehow, with her twin the other side of who could only be described as a extremely pissed off Kup.

The red lambo. twin stood next to his twin as they watched the pair work, to his surprise Prowl nor Ironhide were doing nothing to stop them.

"Um... care to explain what ya doin'?" Sunny finally asked, the silver twins looked down with one of their infamous smirks before explaining as they worked.

"Well basically Jazz disconnectin' his comm. link so he can' radio fo' help 'nd ahm usin' duck tape ta shut 'im up 'nd keep 'im stuck here while we give 'im a new pain' job." Soph explained as she put the finishing touches to the tape holding the victim in place before subspacing a pot of paint.

At that point Mikaela and Maggie walked in looking for the boys but found a crowd gathering watching the twins.

Mikaela poked Ironhides pede, who after getting the message to pick them up put them on his shoulder to watch the show.

"Bro did ya 'ave da pink?" Soph looked up at her brother who was still hacking the poor bots processor.

"Nahh ya lef' et in meh room. Ahll ge' et if ya do this ya da bet'er hacke' than meh" with that Soph lobbed the paint can at him, he caught it effortlessly before flipping off the ceiling and disappearing from the room.

Soph crawled round to Kups helm and continued to work on it from where Jazz had left off, as Jazz re-entered the room she finished up before taking the paint can the silver mech offered her.

They worked for another few minutes before standing back to admire their work, upside down.

"Is the energon not going to your helm?" Hide called up.

"Yeh et is!" they exclaimed before dropping to the floor, causing everyone laugh as they shook their helms to get it out again.

They looked up at where Kup, who now sported a brilliant pink and purple paint job, was trying to get free "How did you stay on the ceiling?" Bluestreak finally asked.

The twins transformed their servos into magnets "New weapons... nice" Sunstreaker added as Jazz was pulled up onto the ceiling as he had turned his on.

Soph stared up at her brother who was trying and failing to detach himself from the ceiling "Ya need ta turn et off like this" and with one smooth move she was next to the saboteur and then back on the ground in a blink of an eye.

"Oh yeah"

"Jazz wai'!" Soph yelled up but it was too late.

The saboteur yanked his magnets once more as he turned them off sending him face first into the floor, when he got up he glared at his twin "Wha' ah tried ta warn ya?" with that she took off running with the mech chasing after her.

With the twins gone the group looked back up at Kup who was struggling against the tape, before they all bolted as they heard Prime coming.

Optimus did a double take as he saw to silver flashes run past him in the corridor before they both skidded round the corner, shrugging and realising that someone had obviously gotten an upgrade he continued on to find Kup as he'd had reports of the bot being heard shouting for help.

He arrived in the rec. room just as everyone had run out the other door, bots alike picking up as many humans as they could safely carry so that even they wouldn't have to meet the forces of a pissed off Prime.

Optimus looked up at the sight of his friend suck to the ceiling and not able to move, he face palmed before calling for some back up to get the old bot down.

In medbay

Ratchet and Jolt had been busy all afternoon running scans on the twins to find out why they were developing faster than they should.

Wheeljack past the young medic as he managed to escape for some well earned energon; he nodded to the blue mech before entering to find his mate.

Jacky always wondered why the neon medic always made an exception to allow sparklings to play even touch his wrenches or tools when no one else was allowed vaguely near them.

"So what did ya find Ratch?" he asked as he wondered over to the berth which the twins were sat on playing with some of his wrenches.

Said medic appeared from a side room and stood next to the white mech as they watched them play "Like we suspected..." he trailed off.

Wheeljack looked at the CMO "Ya don't mean?"

Ratchet slowly nodded his helm "The next Prime"

**Jazz: Ya cant leave it there**

**Me: I can and have**

**Sides: Damn you femme**

**Me: Naturally anyways R&R peeps**


	44. Chapter 44 Discovery

**Hey guys **

**First off thanks to all those who are following and have favourited (is tht a word?) this fic. Keeps me alive XD**

**Second still don't own Transformers except the OC's**

**Third thanks to those who voted in the poll makes my life a lot easier!**

**And lastly see if you can guess who there on about I tried to keep it secret but it got hard so i still let you guys guess!**

**Anyway onward!**

* * *

"Do you think that anyone else knows?" the scientist said after the sudden silence had cleared.

"Prime, Elita know definitely, Jolt obviously just found out but promised not to say and Hide and Chromia have suspicions."

"Have our suspicions about what?" Both medic and engineer looked round to the door to find both femmes and the black mech.

"About you know who..." Wheeljack said gesturing towards the sparklings, but turned round fully when he saw Starblaster lining up a shot with the wrench "What are you doing?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

The others looked at where the walking explosion was having a slight argument with the blue femme.

"Wrench Watchet!" Star squealed happily before lobbing the wrench and causing everyone to duck to avoid the flying object.

"I can't think who she gets it from" Ironhide muttered as he got up from the floor.

"**Hehe ahm so proud"** a voice came from above, making everyone spin around to try and find it.

"That is either Jazz and/or Soph so where are you?" Chromia said looking around in the ceiling.

"**Ohhhh why am ah da las' name 'nd ahm hidin'"**

They shared a look while the sparklings had pin pointed where their creator was "Okay why are you hiding?" Elita sniffed out still depressed.

"**Um... Jazz is gonna offline meh but ahm not sure why 'nd..." **but she didn't get any further as the saboteur slid in to the room.

"Has any of ya seen Soph?"

"**Ah ya gonna kill meh?"**

"Nope we've been compromised..."

"**Damn ah though' tha's wha' ah saw... ahm in hideout 5"**

The saboteur nodded before skidding out the room to find refuge with his twin.

"How many hideouts do they have? Anyway I'll take it that you haven't told them" Ratchet spoke directly to Elita who shook her helm.

"Optimus thinks that she needs to work it out for herself but the longer we wait the harder it will be to tell them." She explained.

"So I was right then?" Ironhide asked and everyone nodded, Ratchet looked back at the twins who were still staring at the roof.

"**Who ya gonna tell wha' carrier?" **one voice drifted down from somewhere the ceiling.

Ratchet turned round and threw a wrench to hopefully hit one of them but failed "What have I told ya both about eavesdropping?"

"**Urgh... no' ta do et?" **now that was definitely Jazz they all vented **"We were here 'nd technically ah was in da convo." **And there's Soph.

"Anyway if you two get down here I might tell you" Elita spoke to where the sparklings were staring.

"**We wan' ta bu' at da mo. Bossbots gonna offline us... ahhh he's comin' tell us la'er 'kay?"** and with that there was nothing before Optimus walked in.

He stood when he saw everyone staring at the ceiling, he looked back and caught sight of the scout on a berth in another room, it seemed he would recover with time, he turned his attention away from him to the others "What are you looking at?"

Everyone casually looked round "Twins are in hiding from you and are somewhere in the roof" Wheeljack shrugged when Prime looked at him oddly.

"Okay I'm going to assume that's my two because somehow I don't think the Lambo. twins would fit in there. I'm assuming their responsible for Kup then" Ratchet nodded as Sides had sent him a picture of the bot and the medic was actually annoyed he wasn't there to witness it.

"They still up there?" Prime looked up at them again.

Everyone shrugged they could be there or they might not be who knew "That's not really the pressing matter Optimus they need to know"

The Prime looked down at his mate "What now?" everyone nodded making him realise they all knew.

Prime vented but before he could speak again **"Ow" **

"**Way ta blow our cover bro"**

Ratchet face planted, before lobbing a wrench up at where he assumed they were again failing, as Sideswipe skidded into the room to get the now recharging twins "Hey I don't suppose ya no where Soph is or Jazz?" he said as he carefully picked up Star, placing her in the crook of one servo and Storm in the other, he winced when Star moved but vented as she went back into recharge.

He looked back up at his creator who just pointed at the roof "Ohh baby ya in hideout 5 then?"

"**Yeah we'll be down when we know we won't offline" **Sides raised an optic ridge before giving Prime a sideways glance, the Prime just glared at the frontliner.

"Why would he do that he's ya creator they don't tend to try it... and Kup can' hur' ya as your the Pontiac twins ya don't go down easy do ya? Jazz, you've been resurrected and Soph, you've taken so many shots for bots that in theory ya shouldn' even be here so ya both sayin' that your scared of an ol' bot that ya repainted and ya creator?" Sideswipe speech ended and the bots waited with bated breath to see if the twins would emerge.

The twins stayed silent, thinking over what Sides had said or so everyone thought.

The medbay doors swished open, the bots vaguely registered the two silver bots before looking back at the ceiling, only Ironhide and Sideswipe realising it was the twins.

"Why ya all gormin' at da roof et ain' gonna fall down ya know" the older bots whipped round to the twins.

"Nice upgrade" Wheeljack nodded approvingly, as Soph took the recharging mechling from her partner.

"Anyway we need ta ge' dumb 'nd dumbe' ta berth so we're see ya guys tamoz, Ratch we'll come talk ta ya as well 'nd Lita ya owe us da gossip" The ninja winked before walking off with the red bot and the other silver.

Ratchet sighed and passed a wrench from hand to hand, making everyone take a step back purely out of habit "I'm not gonna throw it at you... it's my last polished one... but anyway what am I supposed to tell 'em tomorrow oh there developin' faster because ya a Prime" the sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss.

Optimus looked at his femme who shrugged "We knew they'd find out so we might as well tell them tomorrow" they all agreed and left it at that so the CMO could go back to polishing his wrenches.

The next morning

The Pontiac twins headed to Primes office, like Elita had promised she was going to tell them what they had been on about yesterday, instead of bounding in with all their awesomeness, they knocked and waited patiently before entering.

"Yolo" was the greeting the two creators got from the twins.

Optimus looked confused by their amazing greeting so Soph explained "You Only Live Once... excep' Jazz defies tha' law" Jazz naturally looked smug about that "Et's no' somethin' ta be pleased 'bou' bro" the saboteur mock glared at her.

"Anyway what we were going to tell you both is something you should have known a long time ago and we didn't want to tell you because you should have figured it out yourself but one of you..." The matrix bearer's great speech was cut off when on the television screen to the right of them came to life.

The screen flashed before going black and the Decepticon symbol appeared it then dissolved leaving Megatron grinning on there, the twins automatically dropped to the floor in defence position in front of their leader.

The silver con laughed at the sight "Ahh brother I see you and your family are back together" he sneered as Jazz growled at him "Megatron is not scared at you little creaton, Megatron is scared of no one... wait didn't I offline you?" Soph snarled at the decepticon leader making Elita take a step away from her.

"Quiet you sorry excuse for a femme, brother I Megatron have a proposal to make to you" Optimus looked at him before sneaking a glance at the twins who seemed to be talking to each other.

~ I'll give 'im sorry excuse for a femme~

~Sis chill he's on a screen he can't get us... does he always talk in third person~

~ Yeah I think he does ~

"What is it Megatron?" the Prime asked once the silver bots were back listening.

"I have found the one who started the war but I cannot explain properly here but I request a meeting of you, that Police bot and your third in commands" he looked at the twins who were still crouched on the floor.

"Ha like we'd do tha' Megsy we ain' even TIC's now so meh" they mocked as they stood up but were silenced by whacks to the helm by the femme.

The twins grunted and muttered something rubbing their helms which sounded a lot like damn femme or something along those lines.

"Where will be meeting and who will be accompanying you?" The red brother asked back ignoring the muttering.

"My sorry excuse for a second in command and Soundwave. Meet 10 miles north of your current location" Optimus nodded.

"We can be there in 15 minutes"

"Pleasure doing business with you" and with that the communication link was cut.

"Great now what?" All three had a sweat drop moment before Soph smacked her twin's helm.

"We roll!" The ninja yelled.

* * *

**Me: Lol **

**Jazz: Why do I always get beaten up?**

**Soph: Cause your stupid love ya**

**Jazz: Thanks**

**Sides: I still cant believe that your creators have bet on you failin them exam things**

**Me: You mean GCSE's and yes I feel so loved by them!**

**Sunny: Ssuurree anyway R&R**

**Me: That was soooo my line**

**Sunny: Go fail!**


	45. Chapter 45 More trouble to come

**Hey guys well it's that time again I still don't own Transformers except me OC's! Whats gonna happen this time?! Thabk you to all who voted in the JazzxProwl poll it made my life a lot easier when I wrote this and I hope you like them i'm saying anymore it'll just give it away! Anyways Onwards!**

After dragging Prowl away from Ratchet and dodging Ironhides rage about them going to meet the cons the four arrived at the designated area, in the middle of a desert with a canon both sides of them.

The twins insisted on going first and leaving the others hiding behind a boulder while they scouted the area.

"Just be careful" Prowl told them before they left.

"Oh yeah et's ninja time!" Jazz whacked his twin upside the helm.

"Et's bad enough ya quote Friends and Scrubs bu' TMNT as well wha' do ya do watch cartoons all nigh'?"

"The sparklin's love et!" with that they disappeared into the shadows, leaving the Prime and police bot staring after the twins seeing as they couldn't even be heard.

"They are so not normal" Prime looked down at his SIC; Prowl saw the look Prime gave him for uncharacteristic comment and shrugged.

Jazz appeared around the corner making them both jump "Ya all clear ta come ou'" the two emerged and found Megatron and Soundwave but there was no sign of the ninja and Starscream.

"Where's your sister?" Prime vented when he looked at the silver mech, Jazz simply pointed to the beginning of the canon but there was no one there.

"Jazz..." before Optimus could finish the jet burst out running full speed towards them with Soph looking pretty pissed off behind him.

The ninja gained on the seeker as they looped round the group, Starscream slipping as he ran round as Soph skidded round, before he could go back in the fech jumped on him sending the other silver face planting into the floor.

The group watched half in horror half in amusement as Starscream was beaten up by the fech half his size, for calling her short.

After the jet was battered and dented, Soph happily jumped off him and skipped over before sliding to a stop next to her brother grinning widely.

Megatron looked between his injured SIC and the small bot "Can she change sides?" Megatron asked his brother.

Prime looked proudly at his daughter who was being praised for a change, "No as the Autobots depend on her "awesomeness" as they like to put it" the twins gave him a thumbs up followed by a cheesy grin " any way brother what did you require this meeting for?" he enquired.

"It's Shockwave; he's the one who started this whole thing. He planted a mind control chip in my helm so he can control me and get me to do anything."

"Woah..." the twins whistled "Sure..." they nodded while everyone stared at them "Wait he didn' do third person awww man!" Optimus and Prowl both face planted at the comment they had made, Starscream laughed at his leader who looked put out before he smashed the jet into the floor.

Prowl looked sternly at his mate and sister in bond to make them shut up once they had, he signalled to Prime to carry on, Optimus went on rambling about alliance, help and getting the chip removed but the police bot found he couldn't concentrate as he found his chasis kept twitching and with each twitch he found the pain was increasing.

_Okay this... ow can't be good... wait ow that was 20 clicks which could mean oh slag _and it suddenly dawned on the bot.

He lent behind the Prime who was mid way through his speech to get Jazzs attention "Jazz...Jazz...Frag sake Soph" he hissed and the ninja looked round before seeing the bot slightly doubled up now.

"Prowler wassup?" concerned she poked Jazz who spun round and she motioned at Prowl, there small structure allowed the two to hide behind Prime and no one would see.

"I think the ow sparklings are coming" he winced at the pain again, the twins shared a look before Soph took charge.

"Well ya can' stay 'ere... Prowler can ya transform?" the bot in question nodded "Coolz Jazz ya go with 'nd ah'll stay 'ere bu' ah'll comm. Ratch ta le' 'im no ya comin'" with that the pair took off just as Optimus realised they weren't there.

"Um..." he looked round and found Soph watching the two leave "Sophinal what's going on?" Soph looked up and pouted at her name but came back round the side of him; the three cons watched her while she looked up at her creator while she told him through the comm.

: Yeah... urgh da sparklin's are comin':

"Fair enough so Megatron do we have a deal?"

"Sure brother just let me know who you'll send so we don't shoot them" he replied smirking before the other two took off but Megatron looked at the Prime with his servo over his daughters shoulders who was relaxed with him doing so for a change "Wait aren't you a..."

"Megatron go" Soph looked at the two brothers before her uncle took off.

"Care ta explain tha'"

"Later kid you better go make sure your brothers okay as I have a feeling your an aunt now" Soph smirked and transformed and took off at high speed.

Soph reached medbay at the same time as Bluey and Smokey "Hey are they okay, we were in a meetin' 'n they left 'nd 'ave ya heard from them, is everythin' alrigh' has Ratch been out?"

"Soph, Soph calm down we're going in now" Smokey shook her shoulders, amused, to calm her down.

"Ohh 'kay le's go"

The three walked into medbay and found Prowl lying on one of the berths with something in his servos, he looked down and smiled at whatever it was "Never thought I'd see that" Bluey whispered as Prowl looked up at the three and waved them in.

Jazz skidded into the room holding another bundle, he bounded up and stood by his twin as they gave the brothers they're space "What've ya go' then bro?" Soph looked at the little sparkling staring up at them.

"This one's a femme called Hiphop" the femme was black and white with a blue chevron.

"And Prowlers got..."

"Wait how many ya go'" To Soph's surprise Jazz held up three fingers, she just smirked at him before clapping him on the back.

"Prowlers go' da mechs, da black one with the door wings is Blackstorm 'nd da silvery with da visor is Silverstreak" he said you could hear the pride in his voice as he looked at the femme.

"Bluey'll be pleased, ah rename Blackstorm Stormy by da way" Jazz just smirked at her and shook his head as he handed over Hiphop; music names were now apparently in the family.

The twins walked over to the brothers as Bluestreak was getting the news that the mech had half his name.

The twins looked down when Hiphop moved and snuggled deeper into the blanket which was wrapped around her.

They both looked back up when Bluey started squealing after finding out, they all laughed as the young Praxian hugged his brother "Why is it that every time ya in here Soph everyone's all soppy or laughing?" Ratchet appeared from his office at the noise.

"Ah radiate awesomeness!" was her reply while everyone laughed the medic rubbed her helm affectionately, he'd grown quite fond of the lil ninja over the past 6 months, not that he'd admit it.

Jazz turned and took the femmeling as her servos were going numb "Mum!" Soph turned at that sound and found Star and Storm come running through the door with Sides and Sunny following behind at a slower pace.

Upon reaching her Sides hugged his fech and kissed her helm as Storm and Star glomped Ratchets legs, they had grown lately and were nearly up to the Pontiac twins' hips but were still only round by most bots legs.

While the younglings were causing trouble Sunny leant on Blues helm, servos around his waist as the younger one nuzzled against his neck.

Jazz sneakily took a picture of both parties as blackmail, but Soph caught him and hit his helm before he got her "Hehe is uncle Jazz is trouble again mum?" Star asked from where once again she was in Sunnys servos.

"Wha' do ya thin' Star et is Jazz?" Jazz pouted at his twin but gave up when both the younglings started asking about their new cousins.

Storm looked between himself and his twin before looking at the sparklings "Why do they look like us?" his comment made everyone have a sweat drop moment.

"Face meet palm" and she face palmed before saying "Ya turn" Soph looked at Sides who nodded and picked him up off the berth.

"Basically ya know how Mum and Jazz are twins" he nodded looking at the two "Well because of that ya cousins will look a bit like ya two"

"Oh I get it!" he chirped as they both nodded as the creators looked at Ratchet.

"So did ya find out what was wrong with them" Ratchet rubbed the back of helm before he spoke.

"Have ya two spoken to Prime?" the twins made the so-so sign "So he hasn't told ya yet" they shrugged and looked confused, Ratchet vented he'll have to break the news "Well... Optimus was supposed to tell ya both but seeing as he's chicken... Soph there developin' faster cause... your a Prime kid, sorry I had to be the one to tell you..."

Soph cut him off "Ahm a WHAT!" she thought for a moment and calmed down "Right sorry Ratch et's no' ya faul' thanks fo' tellin' meh though, ah gotta go" with that she looked around the room before running out.

They stood there an awkward silence as they took in the information; they looked over at Jazz who hadn't said anything, he was just staring down at his new daughter.

Said bot looked up as shouts echoed throughout the base "Tha' woul' be our next... Prime"

Over the other side of base

Soph stormed past random bots and stepped over humans as she headed to find her creator and demand an answer about this.

She reached his office, she stormed in but didn't register who was in there "AHM A FRAGGIN' PRIME 'ND YA DIDN'T TELL MEH!" she yelled, she was so pissed off with him right now she couldn't believe it.

Optimus held up his hands in defence, again, before he spoke "Soph we were going to tell you but then we ended up meeting Megatron and..." he trailed off as she leant on his desk growling at him.

"Why...didn't...you...tell...me...sooner?"

"What she's the next prime?" came an outburst from the far side of the room, Soph whipped round and saw Magnus and Kup there, sadly it seemed the bot had gotten the paint off.

"Yes she is."

"Ah can' see how cause don' Primes like ah don' no BEHAVE!"

"Sophinal I don't have time to argue with you now you are a Prime you will lead the Autobots one day, you have values of a prime and I believe you will lead them well." Soph just glared at him.

"I don't suppose you know when Jazz and Prowl will be released?"

"Tomorrow ah guess" she shrugged "Why?"

"Well I need all three of you in meeting room 1 at 10 as we need to discuss the mission"

"Wait meh 'nd Jazz are back why?"

Optimus just looked at her in the optics "You two carry the team and I need the team to run smoothly"

"Yay ah feel so loved" she said sarcastically before glaring at the three as she walked out of the room.

Prime vented and face planted the desk, oh how he hated the fact she had found out and of course she was pissed and would be for a few days, this was Soph she would get over it in time.

The next morning

Soph had gone back to medbay and told the others about the meeting they were pleased that the twins were back in action as Sides had quoted, the strike now off, but everyone was still amused that Soph was the next Prime as well she didn't really suit being regal and behaving it just wasn't her style.

Anyway Optimus was at the head of the table with Prowl one side and the twins back in their rightful seats with Ironhide and Kup also present the meeting began

"We need someone to do a suicide mission"

**Me: Yay!**

**Sunny: Oh dear Primus what?**

**Me: I didn't fail *does happy dance***

**Sides: At what you fail at life!**

**Me: Okay that was mean!**

**Jazz: You mean you succeeded at your GCSE thingys**

**Me: Yeperz look out college imma comin!**

**Soph: R&R and we might save the poor college from her!**

**Me: Sure anyway hope anyone else who did exams were pleased with what they got!**


	46. Chapter 46 Over

**Hey guys back again I don't own Transformers, Linkin Park or Gym Class Heros :'( i only own my oc's and no im not writing all the names out as i have to many. Thanks for everyone who reviews, follows and favourited it makes me type quicker! The first song is the fighter by GCH and the second is Iridescent! Enjoy... maybe it is sad just a warning!**

_Just waking up in the morning_

The bots present looked at Optimus like he'd gone crazy "Um... why?" Jazz looked over Soph's helm at him.

_And to be well quite honest with ya_

"Because we need to take down Shockwave and the only way to do that is by infiltrating the base and someone blowing it up."

_I ain't really sleep well_

Ironhide looked confused "Okay... but the trained suicide bots were all killed at the beginning of the war and the academy stopped training them long ago"

"There not all dead" everyone looked sharply to where Kup was sat back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Prowl inquired to the bot if one rained they might have a chance.

The old bot slowly looked round each of the bots present "There is still one among you who is trained"

"Okay stop with the mysteriousness and tell us who it is!" Tacticians don't appreciate being messed around, Jazz stroked his pede up the black and whites leg to calm him down, Prowl nodded in thanks before they looked back at the annoying bot.

"Well hopefully they will step forward"

Soph vented "Ah'll go" everyone whipped round and looked at the little ninja, even Jazz was shocked.

_Ya ever felt like ya train of thought has been derailed_

"WHAT?" they all yelled, except Kup, which made Soph recoil a bit.

_That's when ya press on- Lee Nails_

"Yes ahm da last traine' bot okay... while da others in da academy recharged ah would train with them but ah was never officially a bot as ah never finished meh trainin' as most were taken out 'nd they said ah would never make et as a suicide' as ah was ta rash, stupid 'nd ta young 'nd 'ad a life ahead of meh then ah woul' argue 'bout tha' 'nd ge' brigged... yeah bu' ah've grown up been TIC tha' must coun' fo' somethin' doesn' et?"

_Half the population just waiting to see me fail_

The others listened in silence and it was obvious she was prepared to fight her corner to get on this mission.

_Yeah right ya better off trying to freeze hell_

"Bu' wha' 'bou' Sides, Storm 'nd Star ya can jus' leave 'em?" Jazz stared at his twin, annoyed she had never told him.

_Some of us do it for the females_

"Ahm trained ah 'ave ta go, this mission will end da war then at least ahm leavin' meh family in safety 'nd no' at risk" she looked down at her hands in her lap as she let them decide her fate.

_Others do it for the retail_

"Prowl... what's the risk of offlinement from this mission?" the Prime looked away from his last daughter and the next Prime to his SIC.

_But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on_

Prowl calculated as accurately as he could finding a plan with the lowest possible death for the bot "96% is the lowest successful one I can figure out." The bots stared at the black and white, who actually showed some emotion, then at the ninja who looked determined.

_Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong_

"Ah'll take 'em odds"

_And I'll be in your corner like Mick baby till the end, or when ya here a song from that big lady_

Optimus looked down at her, her visor flashing in determination while Jazz had his up, optics showing concern for the other silver bot "Soph just... just try and stay in one piece for Ratchets sake. You leave in ten earth minutes, I'll let Megatron know" Soph smirked before leaving the room, the bots all watched her go in silence.

_Till the referee rings the bell _

Soph barrelled it down the packed corridor and out into the fresh air, she had one thing on her mind and that was to spend her last minutes with her family.

_And both ya eyes start to swell_

She was about to go into her room when Sunny appeared "Wassup?"

_And the crowd goes home_

"Sunny ah really don' 'ave time ah need ta talk ta Sides"

_What we gonna do ya'll?_

Sunny studied her taking in the fact she was in a hurry "Ya going aren't ya?"

_Give 'em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life till we're dead _

_Give me scars, bring me pain_

"Huh" he lost her.

_Then they'll say to me say to me say to me_

"Ya going on the suicide mission Prime briefed us all for... Ya promised me ya would never ever hurt Sides and now ya gonna go and hurt him and the twins"

_There goes a fighter, There goes a fighter, Here comes the fighter _

Soph shut her optics on and off again before she looked the yellow bot "Sunny ah can' sit by 'nd watch someone ah care 'bout go 'nd get hurt ahm a trained bot da last one at tha' ah 'ave ta. 'nd ah promise if et ends badly ahm so gonna come back 'nd haun' ya aft" she glared at him when Sides appeared he looked between the two before shooting Sunny a glare before pulling Soph into their room.

_That's what there say to me say to me say to me,_

"Was all that true?" the silver bot just looked at where the twins were playing and nodded.

_This ones a fighter_

"Ah 'ave ta Sides et'll mean they can grow up safe 'nd then ah don' need ta worry every time we ge' attacked if ya guys are all okay or no'" she explained quietly her optics never leaving the pair.

_And if I can go thirty rounds, There's no reason ya should ever have your head down_

_Six foot five two hundred and twenty pounds, Hailing from rock bottom loserville nothing town_

Sides realised he had no choice in the matter she was going and there was nothing more to it, he walked over and pulled her into a hug, waiting until she would speak again.

_Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast_

_And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"_

He felt the ninja move against his chasis so he looked down, Soph just looked up at him her visor gone showing her aqua optics for what might be the last time, he leant down and their lips connected, they both got lost in each others touch and it wasn't until Optimus commed the little bot that they parted.

_It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad_

Soph parted and answered her comm. much to her annoyance :Soph it's time: she didn't reply as he knew she would come anyway.

_Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?_

She walked over and knelt down by the twins, they smiled up at her "Twins... mummy is leaving for a while... and she might... not be coming...home" they looked at her before replying

_Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain_

"Just come back alive please" the twins then both hugged her she hugged them back, not needing to bend down as they were at her hip easily now.

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

"Come on ya gonna wave meh off?" they nodded letting go of her legs so the four could walk out and meet Optimus.

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter, Here comes the fighter_

To their surprise everyone was there and I mean everyone bots, cons and humans alike stood there waiting for her.

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

The ninja left the three bots after another round of hugs and after being glomped by Jazz, the triplets (sort of), Bluey, Sunny even Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl and the others.

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)_

She walked forward and joined the two leaders, by now everyone knew she was a Prime but she did look slightly out of place height whys with the current two.

_This one's a fighter_

She stood before them and dropped her helm out of respect, for once not coming up with a witty comment or quote due to the seriousness of the situation.

_Just remember what you're here for, Cuz I know Imma damn sure_

"Soph you ready kid" Soph turned around and looked at all of them, both Jazz and Sides had coolant running from their optics and others wondering how it had come to this.

_Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain_

Soph ducked her helm and turned back to the red brother looking up at sorrowful blue ones and then at cool blood red ones she nodded "Ahm ready"

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

Optimus vented before looking at Megatron who nodded and handed his niece a package "It's the best bomb we've got use it well... make us proud." Soph took it carefully before subspacing it.

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter, Here comes the fighter_

She spun back round to the others and waved offering them a watery grin before saluting to them all, transforming and disappearing just like that.

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

"There goes the bravest soldier and Prime that ever lived" Megatron patted his brother on the shoulder as they all stood there in silence watching the young bot head to her doom.

_This one's a fighter_

Soph checked the coordinates for the base and headed west, trying not to think about anything or what was going to happen so to take her mind off of her doom she tuned in to the radio station as she approached the con base.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

She pulled up outside of the purple base in the middle of nowhere.

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

The base was more sharp and had jagged edges, Soundwave had left all the security up and running as Shockwave was under the impression that they were on a mission, she snuck round the side of the base but ducked back from the camera which swung round, she vented before slipping past it and running round the corner.

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

She looked up and above her head was the air vent she had been looking for, taking a deep breath she used her magnets to allow herself to climb up and slip inside, once inside she looked through into the gloom before thinking at what time in her life was she trained for this?

_Insides crying "Save me now"_

But that's when it hit her, she had been training all her life but had never thanked the bots who had helped her become one of Cybertrons most feared warriors and now she would never have the chance, the ninja had never felt so alone in all her life.

_You were there, impossibly alone_

Soph held back a sob as she sat there, she considered turning back but shook it off, she had to do this, do it right and with style.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

She carried on her quest and crawled through the air vent looking for the room where Shockwave was, thinking back over the times that she had fallen short of the mark and let herself and Jazz down made her carry on.

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

Looking down in the rooms, seeing the rec. room and quarters of the cons made her realise how lucky she was that the Autobots had found them that day, if they hadn't both of them could easily have been living here or still in the conditions that they had been.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go. Let it go_

Soph slunk down another path as she hit a dead end, if Shockwave saw her he would assume it was Ravage by the way she moved like a pissed off panther.

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

Eventually she found the one eyed con in his lab, the memories of the last time she had been there flooded back and she cringed when she saw the energon stains she had left on the berth still remained, shaking it off she watched and waited for her time to strike.

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space_

Smiling instinctively she turned to make sure her team was ready but her smile faded when she remembered she was the team and back up.

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

The silver bot slowly opened the vent and shuffled her way through before she silently dropped to the floor, luckily Shockwave was too busy studying so energon samples in the far corner to notice his impending doom.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

Soph dived behind a table when the con turned around, mentally cursing herself as he came right over to the table she was currently under.

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

When the black con was within servos reach she quietly sub spaced the bomb and set the timer, 10 seconds, with that she stuck it to his pede before scrambling from under the table and fleeing.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

Startled by the bots sudden appearance Shockwave took fire not noticing the detonation device as he aimed at the silver ninja who was hurtling up the wall back into the air vent at break neck speed.

_And let it go. Let it go_

Soph made it into the air vent as the clock struck zero.

_Let it go_

Back at the Autobots base everyone watched the giant computer screen as the con based suddenly collapsed and fell in on its self before bursting into flames.

_Let it go_

Sides and Jazz watched in horror as the flames almost were there to mock them.

_Let it go_

All humans. Bots and ex-cons alike bowed there helms in respect, the war was over but at what cost?

_Let it go  
_

**Soph: um... did I just **

**Jazz and Sides: What the hell!**

**Sunny: R&R peeps**

**Me: Yeah what he said im gonna go hide cause i think i might die...**

**Everybot: Yep!**

**Me: *Runs away***


	47. Chapter 47 Squished

**Hey guys sorry this took sooooo long started college and you know the week flies by! Anyway dont own Transformers... if i did... hehe! **

**SJSGirl this ones for you i think you know whats gonna happen! ;)**

Both Jazz and Sideswipe stared blankly at the screen as they watched the ruins burn, but until that point they had doubted that Soph would go through with it hoping she would throw it in and run, though when their bonds broke with her they knew.

The stabbing pain through the spark downed both of them within seconds of each other, Prowl caught the saboteur as Sunstreaker caught the front liner, concerned eyes and optics flicked onto the pair as they lay limp in there servos and as Ratchet scanned the pair before shaking his helm and signalling for them to go to med bay.

Everyone watched as the group left and Bluestreak chased after them, carrying the triplets who had been released earlier, and the twins following in tow after being instructed to block all bonds to protect them.

Once they had left all eyes and optics turned to the two leaders of were quietly conversing, Optimus turned round when both Ironhide and Starscream approached the brothers "Prime what we gonna do now?" the black bot crossed his servos on his chasis, Starscream looked up at him and did the same.

"We bring her home" was the simple reply, everyone agreed and they started issuing orders.

Five minutes later a group of cons and bots were ready to depart when Prowl and Ratchet arrived, both looking upset and glum about the whole thing, Optimus turned to the medic "How are they Ratch?"

The CMO looked away before replying "They're recover with time... just get her frame and I'll see what I can do"

"I'm coming with you as Ratchet needs to be here" Prowl stated, Prime nodded, and the tactician walked off to join the Autobots team which consisted of Ironhide, Inferno and Jolt while the con team was the seeker trine and Soundwave.

"Why did you just let him come?"

"I'm scared of him when he's pissed he's scary" Optimus just told his brother as they went took the lead.

Megatron looked at him sideways confused how they were related as they transformed and took off everyone filing in behind the two leaders one on land one in the air.

It took them about half an hour to reach the wreckage as much too every ones annoyance Optimus was adamant to stick to speed limits.

Once Inferno put out the rest of the flames they began to search the area for any sign of the ninjas frame.

They worked their way through carefully flipping over pieces of rubble and throwing rocks out the way, after an hour the team finally reached the lab.

Megatron spotted a grey frame in the corner of the workshop, he step over to the object to see which of the two it was, he bent down to examine the body as other clambered over to him "Who is it lord Megatron?" Starscream spat out, Megatron stood up and glared at the seeker who promptly looked away.

"Shockwave" everyone vented and Optimus, who was at the back of the group, lent back on his pede as he considered what to do next.

"Ow slagger ahm stuck 'nd ya stand on meh bitch!"

At that voice all the cybertronians froze, each of them looked at Prime who moved forward off a piece of metal that he had lent on.

He motioned for Ironhide to come over and together they heaved the metal over and under the purple metal was the ninja who was currently trapped under more metal and rumble.

She glared at Optimus as now there was a rather large dent in her chasis from where he had stood on her and one servo was badly twisted behind her, to add to her misery she couldn't move as a large boulder was resting on her legs meaning well she was pretty much stuck.

"How... but how" they all spluttered at her.

She rolled her optics which were visible as her visor had shattered "Yodo!" **(You only die once)**

They groaned and decided to free her or she would cause them more grief seeing how pissed she was, the Autobots set too work digging her out as the cons stood by and watched.

Skywarp looked at the other two trine members and Soundwave before asking Megatron a very risky question "Would you do tha' for us?"

The grey leader growled at the purple bot before shaking his helm "Don't be stupid, your all a load of idiots" they looked back to where Ironhide was carefully picking Soph out of her crater, after Jolt had scanned her to make sure no more damage would be done, before carrying her to the back of Optimus' trailer.

Inferno and Jolt connected the trailer to the leader before transforming and following on behind as the Decepticons took to the air again as they sped back to base.

Reaching base Optimus and Jolt went straight round to med bay everyone knowing Soph would be in there so they didn't question them and left them alone.

Once transformed Jolt peaked round the door to med bay, Ratchet, who was sat on a berth opposite Sides chatting with him, looked up before joining his trainee and Optimus by the trailer.

"Ya found her then, how bad is she?" he looked between the two and the trailer.

"Well..." Prime trailed off.

"Fraggin' hell le' meh ou' et's dark 'nd meh legs hur' 'nd YA STOOD ON MEH!"

The CMO raised an optic ridge at the pair before opening up the back finding Soph sat their pouting at them though it would of been more effective if she could of crossed her servos she would of but her good one was holding her up.

"How the hell are ya alive?"

Soph just glared at them "Ahm amazin' 'nd as was in da vent went et went off so ah was protected... slightly" she huffed as the two medics got her out and took her to med bay.

Optimus used his large frame to block Soph from view from the bots who were watching them to see the ninja; they took her to the side room to work on her better.

After five hours of solid work the medics had finished, they also found that a wire had been knocked lose in her processor which caused her to be unusually moody even though she made it clear that she was still pissed off with her creator.

So when the three left her sat on the berth they were greeted by the concerned bots from earlier.

"How is she?" Prowl was the first to ask as they all looked at them.

"Ahm alive thanks fo' askin' by da way Ratch ah still can' see!"

Jazz and Sides instantly perked up at the voice and looked into the room "Soph!"

Ratchet held both of them down to prevent them from getting up "Soph I will deactivate your vocal processor so rest" the medics complaint was greeted by the sound of grumbling.

The three vented and rolled their optics before Optimus answered to the confused glances his way "She's annoyed as I stood on her"

"How da frag could ya stand on 'er, ah no we're shor' bu' come on tha's extreme" the saboteur rambled off but was stopped by a smack to the helm thankfully by Prowl.

"To be fair she was buried on a load of rubble and stuck so we wouldn't of found her if Prime hadn't... squished her" Jolt explained but couldn't hide the grin from his face at the last bit.

His smirk was quickly wiped off by a happy wrench to the helm.

By nightfall only 4 patients remained Soph, obviously, Bee, was still in stasis, Jazz and Sides, were to remain under the medics optic for the night after a stressful day.

When Soph's internal clock hit midnight, she jolted awake, she stared into the gloom before quietly sitting up.

She waited for a minute to get rid of the head rush then slipped off the berth and headed over to the door.

Ratchet had forgotten to shut it when he had checked on her early and he hoped she would be sensible and not escape.

She wondered out, checking the coast was clear, before shuffling over to the two mechs in the main room.

She sat down on Sideswipes berth, shaking it as he stirred from recharge he looked around before spotting her staring at him.

Sides was about to talk but she put a clawed finger on his lips so he got the message, nodding he sat up and hugged her after kicking Jazz's berth.

The silver mech grunted as he rolled over, he cracked open an optic to glare at the front liner who was smirking.

"Ah wan' ins on da hug" he whispered Soph rolled her optics, patting the place next to her, Jazz jumped over and joined the suffocation of ninja hug.

"Missed ya guys" Soph got out before she was glomped again by the pair.

"Don't ya ever do that again!" Sides stated as they let her breathe again which she was kinda grateful for.

"Yeah creator"

"Thought ah'd actually lost ya sis" Jazz attempted to whack her helm but she ducked.

"Ah no ahm sorry guys ah didn' mean et hey da wars over now so we can party can' we" Only Soph.

"Ah suppose we're have ta party when ya ge' ou' of 'ere"

"Yep knowin' Hatchet ah'll be ou' of 'ere soon seein' as ah annoy 'im" they laughed at that but turned around when they heard said medic move in his recharge, the trio giggled nervously before chatting into the early morning.

"Ah think ah need ta go back now don' really need a lecture ya no bu' ah'll see ya laters alrigh'" they nodded and she walked back to her room but before going in she looked back to see them both lying down watching her "Love ya guys"

"Love ya to baby"

"Love ya sis"

With that she disappeared but not before she walked into the door, due to the lack of vision, laughing at her misery the mechs went back into recharge.

Unknown to the three Ratchet had watched them together, venting he too headed back to his berth happy in knowing all three would live with that he fell into a peaceful recharge.

**Me: Fluffyness**

**Soph: Frag yeah ahm back bitches!**

**Jazz: Ya may come out of hiding now**

**Me: Thanks **

**Sunny and Sides: R&R peeps and will be back as soon as she's studied owls!**

**Me: Yay fun times!**


	48. Chapter 48 Blind

**Hey peeps back again finally had chance to write seeing as I've finished my assignment for now anyway. I still don't own Transformers blah blah blah only my OC's which I can't be botherd to type there names out. Hope you enjoy!**

Ratchet rose two hours later and started his rounds, leaving the two mechs in the main room till last as they were in recharge; Bee was still dead to the world, so with the mechs all out Ratchet strode into Soph's room.

Naturally the ninja was wide awake and sat up, nursing the dent to her helm which she had gained last night from the evil door.

Ratchet vented before going over to her "What did ya do?"

Soph glared at him "Ets no' like ah wen' ou' ta get hur'... ah hit da door as ah didn' see et 'nd et like appeared from no where... where no door shoul' ever be ya know" she grinned at the end as the medic actually stopped working on the dent to stare at her.

"Well your feelin' better today"

She nodded or tried to as he worked on her helm "Yeperz can ah go 'nd see da guys 'nd da kids?"

"Did ya not have a good enough talk with them last night?" Soph froze at that

"Um... ah don' no wha' ya mean" she whistled innocently at his question.

Ratchet smirked at her as he finished his work before sub spacing her new visor "Sure ya don't well try this on for size" with that he fixed it into position and she flipped it down, blinking a few times to adjust to it she looked around.

"Coolo thanks Ratch!" with that she jumped up but was slowed by the medic.

"Did I say ya could go?" she shook her helm "... Just take it easy and stay in med bay but ya can get ya lazy aft brother and mate up" grinning at the medic, they walked out of the room together to where the mechs were both still snoring.

Grinning again she turned to the CMO "Fancy some pay back?" Ratchet rolled his optics at her before nodding and listening in on her plans.

Half an hour later Jazz and Sides were carefully positioned on the same berth to make it look like they were bonded, the pair had roped in Prowl to help who appeared with the triplets and called out to Jazz "Jazz... morning" with that Jazz instantly thinking it was Prowl who cuddled up next to him kissed Sideswipes' helm.

Sides thinking the same thing, but with Soph, stroked Jazz's... yeah... while they were getting "acquainted" Soph was happily snapping away pictures and filming it while Ratchet and Prowl tried not to burst out laughing, sadly Sunny decided to walk in at that moment "What the frag!"

With a yelp Jazz and Sides woke up, they looked round and saw who they were really next to, yelping and falling off the berth both of them groaned as Soph fell over laughing.

Both the mechs looked up over the edges of the berth at the other before jumping up and pointing, before Jazz decided to scream... like a girl making everyone laugh at him.

Both of them realising what had happened glared at Soph who smirked at them, "Sis ah woul' run if ah was ya!" Jazz growled but was quickly stopped by Sunny and Prowl.

"Not now Jazz even Soph has to take it easy and well she's had a building and Prime on her lately so ya can chase her tomorrow" Ratchet ranted as Sides just whacked her helm as a punishment.

"Does tha' mean ah can' run aroun' base 'nd pretend ahm a ghost... ahm actually serious" the bots shook their helms at her, suddenly the medbay doors opened revealing the two leader brothers, who did a double take at the ninja.

As they stepped in the room Soph quickly hid behind Jazz and looked at Optimus.

"Soph wha' ya doin'"

"If he steps on one of us ah woul' rather et was ya who wen' squish!"

"Tha's mean sis"

"Says da mech who wan'ed ta hi' meh like 5 clicks ago!"

Ratchet took over the situation by hitting both with the trusty wrench, leaving both grumbling and rubbing their helms everyone turned back to the leaders, Megatron looking slightly more weary of the medic who had another wrench within servos reach.

"Yes... Your obviously better... when is she allowed out as Galloway wants us three for a meeting?"

They all looked at the young prime who just looked confused at that "Um... why woul' he wan' meh ahm da TIC ah don' control da troops or nothin'" and then it dawned on her "Nuhu no way ah ain' like tha' ah don' no wha' ahm doin'" and to end she crossed her servos and pouted, with style.

"Well if its a meeting I will allow her to leave for half an hour max as that's all her processor can handle and that's all it will be allowed to for a few months" Ratchet informed them, the brothers shared a look and nodded, Soph reluctantly followed them but not before mouthing a thanks at the medic who nodded at her.

Half a very boring hour later Soph slipped back into medbay without being spotted because she really wanted to run around being a ghost.

As she walked in she found the bots intently watching an argument between her two twins "Hiphop"

"Silverstreak

"Hiphop"

"Silverstreak"

"HIPHOP!"

"SILVERSTREAK!"

At that point Soph jumped in scaring the shit out of the adult bots "Woah woah woah wha' ya arguin' bout kids" the pair spun round and stared at her.

"Mum!" with that Soph was glomped, laughing, she rubbed their helms once they had finished they answer the question in synch naturally "We can' decide which cous is da best"

Soph rolled her optics and gave Jazz a sideways glance, he shrugged in reply "Well wha' 'bou' Stormy even though ya shoul' like them all da same ah think he's quite cool" they both nodded and headed off to find the cousins, but not before they questioned their creator "Why do ya have a scar?"

Soph looked round at them before shrugging "Tha's a story for when ya older" they nodded again before disappearing, she turned back and found the others looking at her scar with interest "Ya wan' meh ta explain" they all nodded including Jazz.

"Jazz ya know!"

He shrugged "Ah don' no tha' ins 'nd outs though"

She vented "Fine... when we lived on da streets, we used ta ge' mugged alo' so when ah was strong enough ah star'ed challengin' 'em 'nd woul' mug 'em back... tha' go' meh in loads of trouble... anyway yeah bu' once ah under estimated da dude 'nd he beat da hell ou' of meh 'nd kinda... tore meh optic ou'..." everyone winced in pain while Ratchet froze and stared at her.

"So what's the one ya got now..." he inquired while scanning her.

"Fake one tha' we foun' tha's why ah has a visor cause ah only go' one 'nd Jazz has his... mehh we're twins" she finished her story and everyone nearly glitched.

"And where were you throughout it?" Prowl asked the sheepish looking saboteur.

Jazz rubbed the back of his helm "Rechargin'"

"Yep ah figh' ta keep us alive 'nd he sleeps slaggin' fun et was" she added sarcastically.

"Anyway now that you have scarred us for life what was your meeting about?" Prowl asked as she thought back to where she had just come from.

"Ah wanna say somethin' ta do with da alliance bu' ahm no' sure Galloway yells 'nd mumbles alo' ya know" she thought for a moment.

"Does tha' happen when ya no' listenin'?" Soph looked at her twin.

"Yeah et does bu' ah don' no why..." she looked confused when they all laughed at her, shrugging she looked at Sunny "Sun ah don' suppose ya has any white pain' do ya?"

Sunny looked strangely at her before nodding "Yeah... why?"

She smirked at that but before she could speak Jazz got there first "No"

"Wha'?"

"Ah said no"

"Why?"

"Cause ya no' goin' around base as a ghost" he crossed his servos and glared at her.

"Bu' ya can play Ghostbusters" Jazz perked up at that.

He considered her offer before faltering "Fine... bu' ah wan'ed da sucky thin'!"

"Ya watch et fo' hours on end ye' ya still don' no da names" she shook her helm in amusement.

"Why are ya gonna run around base as a ghost?" Ratchet said confused by the whole thing.

Soph looked at him "Cause et's like a righ' of passage ya no"

Ratchet shook his helm "No I really really don't"

Soph smirked "Come on wha's da worst tha' can happen!"

**Me: Many things could happen**

**Sides: Knowing you we're gonna end up scrapped**

**Me: Nahh where's Jazz?**

**Sunny: He's not talking to you after the beginning bit**

**Me: What cause he got with Sides**

**Jazz: I DIDN'T GET WITH SIDES!**

**Me: R&R and Jazz might talk again**


	49. Chapter 49 Ghost

**Hey peeps Im finally back soz been long time college is getting in the way and parents are fed up with me being on here... i refuse to leave! I don't own transformers and im going to name all the ones i own... I own Sophinal Prime, Nightstorm, Starblaster, Hiphop, Blackstorm and Silverstreak! *breaths* Onward!**

An hour later

Red alert was fretting over the fact they now had the cons on base with them and Optimus had ordered him to share the control centre with Soundwave so here he was sat side by side with the decepticon cassette master.

Both of them were scrolling through the CCTV well he was not so much Soundwave as he obviously didn't realise the importance of it.

Venting, he looked at the two brothers walking into medbay and then back being followed by... Soph? _Surely not_ he thought_ she's offline it must be my imagination._

He shook his helm and continued to watch and saw the leaders walk out of the meeting room half an hour later but there was no sign of Soph.

Trying to forget that he might have found a ghost on base he went back to work, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around slowly.

He looked at the white hand on his shoulder his optics widened as he followed the white up the bots servo to their face plates.

He stared in horror at the bot when he realised who it was "Hey Red, Wave wha' ya guys up ta?" Soph said oblivious to the fact both were sparking from their helms.

Soundwave still showed no emotion but glitched first and Red let out an ear piercing scream before face planting Teletraan 1.

The ninja giggled before fleeing the scene as bots and cons a like rushed to the room and found the two unconscious bots "Okay even I can't get him to glitch" Skywarp broke the awkward silence as they stared at the pair.

Thundercracker helped his trine mate carry out the TIC, as Ironhide swung the security director over his shoulder "Ummm... I wonder what did it this time?"With that they headed to med bay.

Jazz peaked round the corner of the medbay hanger and watched as the group approached with the unconscious bots, he snuck back round "Soph duck'n'cover there comin'!"

Soph looked up sharply from the berth she was sat on with Sides and surprisingly Prowl as they were planning her next victim "Damn ah 'ad ta chose medbay as meh area of ops. Didn' ah" she muttered while she dived into a medical cupboard as they walked in.

"Ratchet we found these two glitched in the control room" Ironhide stated as he threw the SD on a berth opposite Sides and Prowl before storming off again.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a look unsure what to do, normally it was a case of dump the con on the floor and peg it out of their but here... they were looked after and they didn't want to get on Ratchet the hatchets dark side, they had heard stories... bad ones.

Ratchet looked up at the pair still holding Soundwave, rolling his optics he signalled for them to put him on a berth, when they had done so the medic walked over and scanned him before he was interrupted... again.

Knockout walked gracefully into the medbay with no apparent concern while Breakdown followed at a more nervous pace "Doctor in the house!" the Sunstreaker of medics said as he casually made his way to the con cassette player in almost a Jazz like manner.

Ratchet glared at him before looking over the scans from both "As I suspected both shocked so badly there processors couldn' take it... I wonder what did it?"

"Well what you going to do about it?" Knockout looked over when he heard the mechs behind him mutter and shuffle uneasily even Jolt who had appeared to help bring the pair back round retreated behind Sides and Jazz, as they dived behind the berth.

Sensing that something would happen the two trine mates also joined the four Autobots and Breakdown huddling behind a berth in preparation.

"Huh... um... yeah... I'll help you of course" he chuckled uncomfortably as the older medic stomped forward towards the red one fearing for his paint job, at that moment the bots and cons alike ducked further behind the berth as a rally of curses and wrenches flew through the air and fell around them.

In all the madness Soph was forgotten in the cupboard and it was rather cramped and painful, hearing the noise echoing from Ratchets anger, which like all Autobots had learnt to avoid at all cost after witnessing it once.

Creaking the door open slightly and peered out, seeing them all hiding in fear for their lives, shuffling out without making a sound she made it out onto the floor, she crawled over to the mechs already notifying the bots that she was going to scare the cons.

Sneaking up on the group Soph crouched down next to them "So how we gonna ge' ou' of this one" everyone jumped at the sound of her voice but she kept a straight face as the cons literally paled before crashing.

The sight of the three falling at the same time made the bots fall into hysterics bring an abrupt end to Ratchets rage "What the hell are you bots laughing at... You scratched my paint!" Knockout howled when he caught sight of himself.

Soph popped up from behind the berth right in the medics face "Ah donno ah said somethin' 'nd they crashed" Knockout did a double take before joining the crashed cons.

"Ya 'ave no fraggin' idea how fun this is!" Soph squealed happily making the conscious bots laugh at her while they put them on the spare berths "ahm off ta scare more bots 'nd cons!" with that she bounded out of medbay to find more unsuspecting targets.

An hour later

Optimus and Megatron arrived in medbay carrying Soundwaves cassettes and Ironhide, when they entered they found that medbay was over run and the only space left for Ironhide was the floor while the cassettes could be reunited with their master.

Some of the bots and cons were still out but most of them were slowly rebooting Ratchet and Jolt was the only ones there as Sunny, Sides, Jazz and Prowl had gone off to try and locate Soph, the younglings and the sparklings who for some bizarre unknown reason had been left in no one's care, they had been with Bluey but Soph had gotten him earlier, and now the young Primes twins had take charge.

After finding the five hiding in the training room as the twins had recently started combat training so were practicing, they headed off to find the "ghost".

Finding Soph was rather easy seeing as there were scorch marks littering the corridors, tracking her down to the rec. room the bots laughed at the sight of her on the dance matt playing on her own.

"Soph you offline most bots and cons on base but ya continue to dance" Sideswipe grinned at her as she flipped round so she could talk but it was obvious she had memorised the game so could carry on dancing to the beat.

The younglings and sparklings watched in awe as she pulled all her normal stunts backwards to win the game "Yeah why no'!" smiling as Sides lazily slung his servo over her shoulders after she'd finished.

Jazz whistled when her score appeared "Ya need ta ge' ou' more" Soph grinned before resetting the game so the kids could play.

The bots sat down to relax enjoying the peace and quiet and the sound of the sparklings laughter, unfortunately the brothers appeared "You finished crashing everyone now Soph" Soph looked round at Megatron.

"Yeah...no third person ah mech" her and Jazz said in synch, they had a weird thing for his speech pattern and it was highly irritating to the war lord.

Even Optimus struggled to hide his smirk at the look on his brothers face when they had said that but the look he gave him he soon straightened up, "Care to explain why you're crashing them? And don't say I haven't referred to myself again"

Soph snapped her fingers at that "Well ah though' da base needed a ghost bu' now ah've crashed 'em ah thin' they shoul' be reunited with meh awesomeness" Sides lent on her helm much to her confusion, she tried to look up at her mech but he kept a firm grip on her helm.

Shrugging at the weird looks she got she turned round to see Starblaster doing handstands and flips on the game like she did as Blackstorm watched on annoyed as he failed to see her logic in the game while the adults laughed at his misfortune.

Looking over at his carrier for help to which Prowl just shrugged so the sparkling gave up and handed the game over to his music loving twin who started giving Star a run for her money as Hiphop gained on her.

"Anyways..." Soph started again after turning back and getting Sideswipe off of her helm so now she was curled up next to him "If ya ge' everyone 'nd humans all in 'ere ah can go 'nd ge' rid of this paint" she indicated to the white "'nd ah'll come back with this lo' 'nd join ya" they nodded and with that they all set off.

Once in the wash racks everyone took a well deserved shower, the twins and triplets messing around while Sides and Soph were working on the whole paint issue as Jazz and Prowl were doing Primus knows what while Sunny arrived back with Bluey and was trying to explain that Soph wasn't offline but in fact alive and kicking.

Smirking over at them while they showered together like any other normal couple Soph and Sides exchanged looks at the pair as it had all gone quiet on the whole SSxBS affair.

Sides taking the hint nodded before calling over "Got any news ya two!" Sunny turned and glared at his twin while Bluey shuffled uneasily.

"Ahm gonna take tha' as a yes!" Soph exclaimed and they didn't deny it.

"We... may have bonded..." Sunny looked at his pedes but before he know it he was knocked off his pedes as Sides hugged him as Jazz, who had heard the confession, and Soph glomped the sniper.

Once they had released the pair the others stepped back as Prowl approached them "Bluestreak why did you not say anything to me earlier?" Prowl questioned the younger Praxian.

Bluey rubbed his helm "Because I didn't won't you to get mad at Sunny" Prowl looked at the frontliner who put his servo round the gunners shoulders.

"Prowl I will look after him I promise" Sunstreaker told him with confidence while looking him in the optics.

The SIC slowly nodded before agreeing "Fine but Sunstreaker if you ever ever hurt him me and Smokescreen will be after you" Sunny nodded.

With everyone back being friends again and the sparkling and younglings clean and happy the group headed out but before they could get to the rec. room Ratchet hurried up to them.

"Wha's up doc?" Jazz and Soph asked in synch while everyone including the kids face palmed.

Ratchet looked at them before answering silently "Bumblebees awake"

**Me: Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Sides: Your finaly letting him back in**

**Me: Yep!**

**Sunny: Anyway...**

**Jazz: My turn! RandR peeps **

**Soph: Cause we're Jazzy **

**Jazz: Your sooo not allowed to steal my name and change it**

**Soph: Well I just did...**

**Jazz: Well...**

**Me: Yeah so I'll be back soon**


	50. Chapter 50 Happy endings

**Hey guys! Well here it is the last chapter wow! Never thought it would take a year to wright by thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I couldn't of done it without you! So read on for the last time *wipes tear away***

"And ya telling us because..." Sunstreaker asked to break the shocked and slightly awkward silence.

"I would normally go straight to Prime to interview him but he won't speak to anyone, hardly to me, he just wants to talk to Soph" Ratchet explained quietly as Soph glared at him.

Soph stood there before storming off to medbay; no one followed knowing they would piss her off more when she was like this.

Throwing the door open to the now empty medbay she stomped into Bees private room, the mech looked up at her and smiled at her but he stopped when she glared at him "What is wrong with ya seriously! Mech ya a pain in da aft!" she yelled and he flinched away from her.

"Ahh Bee wha' happened ta us mech we were grea' friends 'nd et all wen' wrong" Soph vented and sat on the end of the berth while he sat up and moved next to her.

"Yeah I figured that after you attacked me with a chainsaw!"

"Don' keep bringin' et back up mech" Soph glared at him "Anyway ya fragged tha' bitch when ah was halfway ta arguin' with Primus 'bou' how slaggin' borin' life is" she ranted on.

"If I can't bring up the chain saw thing you can't bring up the biggest mistake of my life... losing you" He gave her a sideways glance.

"Bee please don' ahm with Sides ah has a family as well et jus' can' happen ahm soz though mech really bu' look a' leas' we can be friends can' we?" she asked hopefully while Bumblebee considered everything she had just told him.

"Sure... I still want you in my life and I suppose this is the only way I'll be able to now isn't it?" Soph nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Yeperz now as TIC 'nd Cybertrons youngest Prime ah has ta ask ya wha' 'appen fo' ya ta en' up like ya did?"

"We got ambushed by Shockwave so we didn't stand a chance really did we?"

"Ta be fair nah bu' a lo' has 'appened since ya've been dead ta da world, da wars over, da cons are now neutral, ahm a prime, ah single handedly, migh' ah add, took on Shockwave, died 'nd come back... again, Jazz and Prowl 'ad triplets 'nd Suns 'nd Blue bonded 'nd ah thin' tha's 'bou' et on da news fo' wha' 'appens 'ere" Soph breathed a sigh of relief when she had finished.

Bee blinked his baby blue optics at her "No' much then... how many times have you actually died or nearly died?" Soph thought about it before replying with a smirk

"Hehe be 'bou' four or five a' leas'!" Someone walked into medbay and was obviously trying to listen in on what they were saying "Fraggers" she swore before heading to peak round the corner.

A silver bot was leant against the wall trying and failing to look awesome like she or Jazz could pull off but that wasn't what caught her optic.

Soph wolf whistled at the gleaming silver bot who smirked at her "Heyy Sexy!" she walked over as Sideswipe wheeled over as well and hugged her "Nice upgrade guessin' ya saw da pic of da corvette ah pu' on ya pillow?"

Sides nodded as he swung her round "Ya and I showed Sunshine and he loved it, we were going to go out later but when we walked out of the hanger one of the humans had brought one so we scanned his and then yeah I came here to get ya and Bee to the rec. room for ya "revival"" he explained.

Soph smirked at him before leaning up to the bot and kissed him deeply, Sides groaned when they parted smiling she walked back to Bee who looked surprised by how relaxed she was "Come on Bumble we has ta go see da peeps in da rec. room" Bee stood up and followed her.

Seeing Sides he nodded before looking unsure about being besides Soph but the silver warrior simply motioned for him to follow them as they neared the room Soph pondered about her entrance seeing as she wanted to enter with style as that was what she made of.

Looking at the mechs they shrugged so Soph did what came to her naturally... flipped into the room.

The room froze at the sight of the once dead ninja flat on her aft on top of the also once dead saboteur as he was stood in front of the door which she had flipped through.

"Soph frag sake now ahm gonna hi' ya" Jazz yelled as he threw her off and chased after her as she scrambled up and ran for her life dodging between cons and bots alike to get away from the enraged saboteur.

Luckily the humans were up on the cat walks so were out of squishing range; Soph skidded up to Optimus and Megatron and scooted behind them to hide from Jazz.

"Stop tryin' ta offline meh... 'nd squish meh wha' is with bots at da mo." She huffed once Jazz had sulked off back to Prowl.

Optimus glared at her before addressing the confused crowd in front of him "Yes as you can all clearly see Sophinal Prime is very much alive and the ghost you all saw was her painted white because... I actually do not understand why?" he looked down at his daughter who was looking at something else.

Soph realised everyone was looking at her so looked up Optimus "Wha'?" she shook her helm so she was paying attention "Oh yeh cause ahm random 'nd cool 'nd ah wan'ed ta be a ghost" she replied making most chuckle at her randomness

"Anyway when 'ave ah eve' le' stuff slow meh down in life, if ya knock meh down ah come back et's no' 'ard. Meh 'nd Jazz ain' 'ad da bes' star' in life 'nd we've both died 'nd come back bu' since when did we eve' le' et ge' us down... look a' meh ah've go' one optic cause of tryin' ta defen' mehself bu' ah don' worry 'bou' et, life's wha' ya wanna make of et 'nd how ya go 'bou' any task or figh' tha' comes ya way. We both worked 'nd we've go' da bes' family 'nd friends we coul' ask fo'! So wha' ahm tryin' ta say is tha' neve' le' stuff ge' ya down as life's neve' easy bu' life's wha' ya make of et!"

A cheer erupted around the room for the young Prime who was mugged by Jazz, Sides and Sunny after her speech "Ah wonder wha' life's go' install fo' us four next?" Jazz commented to the others as they stood together while the crowd carried on.

The bots who had helped the four get to where they were today were stood at the front as they let the four have their time in the glory as they had earned ever cheer they got from bots, cons and humans alike, even Kup and Elita realising that they had all earned a place in the ranks.

"I don't know but I think we can match whatever it is!" Sunny said and the others grinned at him.

"Think we should thank those guys?" Sides asked nodding towards Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl, Bluey, Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Ah thin' we shoul'" With that they bounded forward and glomped them all as well as the younglings and sparklings as a thank you for everything they had done for them.

As the four finished their hugs Optimus stepped back up and silence settled back again "When these four were created they weren't destined for greatness but with Sophs' bravery, Sideswipe willing, Sunstreakers spirit and Jazz's determination they all helped to end the war that divided us for many millions of years so we all owe them our lives. So we thank you four for what you brought to our lives especially your ability to light our darkest hour with your... mad cap schemes" another round of applause came for them.

"And on the note of mad cap schemes..." The corvette twins started getting the attention on the four grinning like mad hatters.

"Who's up fo' a gian' game of Twiste'!" The Pontiac twins asked while everyone laughed at them, Soph looked around before exclaiming "Ahm serious!"

So there we are my friends Jazz and Soph made it through life and kept their bond along the way, they gained friends and family but also lost some along the way but life is what you make of it. All I can wonder is what is next for the four Autobots and everyone else who is caught in their craziness?

**Me: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING YOU'VE BEEN GREAT!**

**Soph: GOODNIGHT WORLD!**

**Jazz: Byerz!**

**Sunny: You've been a great audience!**

**Sides: Goodbye my fans... why am I last?**

**Me: Shut up Sides all together now!**

**Everyone: Till all our one! *Laughs as younglings and sparklings hold up goodbye banner*!**


End file.
